The Tailed Beasts Tamed
by Tankou001
Summary: The bijuu have been captured one and all. Uzumaki Naruto is dead at the hands of the Akatsuki. The statue to hold the bijuu couldn't hold and the bijuu escaped, taking the forms of young human women. What will happen to them now? M for EVERYTHING
1. The Red Haired Demoness

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu x Various Fanfic

Hey Everyone! Tankou001 here with an all new story. Lately I have been musing with the idea of a Kyuubi story, and I decided to make one out of the blue in my endless free time XP

This story takes place when all of the rookies are 23. The Akatsuki are all still out to get the Jinchuuriki, and Naruto is still the main target of them by far. Still there are some differences. Naruto will not be showing up in this story for the most part because he is DEAD! HAHAHA!!! Fear the mighty power of the Akatsuki, those who destroyed the Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. They got Naruto, and sucked out the Kyuubi after finally retrieving all of the other bijuu as well. One problem though; POOR MR. STATUE COULDN'T TAKE IT!

Thus all of the bijuu got free, and took on solid forms like they used to. The only difference from the old forms, and the new ones is that, contrary to popular belief, they didn't take normal bijuu forms again. All of them are in humanoid forms for reasons completely unknown to most at this time. All but one got free from the site, but Kyuubi stayed behind. Now you see what happens.

{HR}

Chapter One: The Red Haired Demoness

A great crash rung through the Akatsuki base. Boulders fell from the roof of the cavern, and the great statue that was made to hold all of the Bijuu crumbled, chakra flying out in all directions. A young woman stepped through the ensuing chaos, eight other young women running out of the cavern with all of their speed. Still the first woman, wild red hair, and a tall, statuesque figure, seemed to care nothing for the crumbling of the caves around her. Akatsuki members, all nine, fled with all of their might, trying to get away. The leader known as Tobi was the last to leave, turning back around, and staring down the young woman that was left inside, daring her to come, and then turning his head to continue fleeing from the ensuing wreckage. Around the young woman the cavern collapsed. The woman looked over, the dead body of Uzumaki Naruto lying lifeless on the ground. Slowly she stepped over to the body, and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his cheek. "You once held me captive. It is only fair that you meet your just end."

The cavern continued to collapse inward, burying the young woman, and the dead Uzumaki Naruto. In the end there was only darkness, and the young woman mused on how she would escape the earth that held her in place. Did it really matter, after all? It wasn't as if she needed to escape. She felt content just sitting in that place in peace. Still there was a small sound. It steadily grew, and the young woman felt the light of the moon touch her head. A hand reached down as the rubble was being moved away, and she was slowly pulled out of her place in the ground. There were many people around, wrapping her in a blanket, and tending to her, and doing many other horribly troublesome things to make sure she was okay. Of course she was okay, who did they think she was after all? Wait, they couldn't know could they? How would they know who she was when she had been sealed away for so long, and never had been in such a form?

Quickly the young woman was ushered to a place where even more people fawned after her, and made sure she was alright, and finally to a woman that the young woman didn't wholly recognize. She was blond with long hair in two pony tails. She had a vast décolletage, and stood tall, and superior to everyone else around the area. Still she was friendly enough to the young woman as she asked a question. "Are you alright, miss?" The young woman nodded, and accepted another question from the blond. "I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato. Do you know what your name is?"

Slowly the young woman nodded, and frowned a bit deeper. What would be a fitting name? Oh yes, that one would do nicely. "My name is Daikyū." It seemed only right to name herself Daikyū. After all the young woman was the ninth of her kind. Everything about her was set in nine so why not have a name that simply spoke her placement.

Tsunade, being satisfied with even that name continued. "Alright, Daikyū. Do you know what has happened here? You were found under a lot of rubble three days after a horrible event. We found you next to the body of one of our ninja's, Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know who he was?" Daikyū shook her head, feigning ignorance. "How is it that you came to the Akatsuki base that we found you in?"

Daikyū, not wanting to tell the truth just yet, decided to play lies around the hokage, and began telling her false tale as easily as if it was real, and still clear in her mind. "My sisters, and I were brought to the base about a month ago. The Akatsuki had taken us for some reason, and when the young man I was next to died the whole base started to fall apart. I rushed to him, but he was too far gone, and all of the rocks came down around me. I didn't think I would ever get free until the rubble was cleared away, and I was lifted out." There was no fear in Daikyū's voice, but she definitely sounded as though she was telling the truth, regardless of facial expression, or voice tone. "My sisters got away, but a man in an orange mask made sure I couldn't get out."

Tsunade looked at Daikyū with a suspicious eye, but soon shook her head. "I don't see why Tobi would do such a thing, but it seems that the one you are describing is him. Anyway, it is good that you are safe. I will have some of my ninja search teams spread out, and look for your sisters as soon as I can. In the mean time let's get you some clothes. I wouldn't want you to be waltzing around nude as you are now, and more importantly I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Soon enough Daikyū was led to a tent where a tall blond in purple was waiting, looking at some clothes that were more than likely for Daikyū. She turned, and frowned at Daikyū, walking over, and leading the redhead to a seat in the tent. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and you must be Daikyū. I am sorry that you have seen so much, and without any reason behind it. It must have been so traumatic to be stuck in that rubble for so long. Here, let's get some clothes on you before you catch cold. Just looking at you I would say you will be in need of a D, but double D might be in order if that doesn't fit. I think some black would look good on you too so let's get you something along those lines. I know it may not seem like much, but I have some clothes that may fit you. They may be a bit worn, but as soon as we get back to Konoha I will personally go buy you something, alright Daikyū?"

The blond seemed more than happy to part with some of her clothes, and an undergarment she called a bra so that Daikyū would be clothed. Honestly what was the point if Daikyū was just going to end up taking them off later for some reason or another. It didn't matter, though. Daikyū was feeling hungry, a state which even her kind fell victim to every once in a while. She slowly wandered out of the tent that Ino was in, not bothering to pay attention to the blond woman asking her where she was going. Eventually Daikyū smelled a wonderful scent indeed. Gradually she followed it around the camp, mouth watering ever so slightly at the aroma that pervaded her senses. Eventually the source of the smell was found, Daikyū spotting a camp fire, a large man in maroon clothing sitting at the fire stirring a pot that hung over the flames. Like her he possessed a wild mane of red hair, though perhaps a bit more untamed than her own.

His mouth watered too at the sight, and smell of the food that he stirred, and slowly Daikyū walked up to him, the man looking up at her with a questioning glance. "Hey there. I suppose you are Daikyū. Hokage-sama told us all about you. Looks like Ino dressed you up well after all. To be honest I was a bit worried that she would get into one of her big fashion talks with you, but it looks like you got out okay. Would you like some curry now that you are all dressed?" Daikyū nodded, and sat down next to the large man who filled a large bowl for Daikyū, and handed it over to her, a spoon coming next for the redhead to eat with. "I am Akimichi Chouji. I was one of the people who pulled you out of the rubble. Sorry if I was a bit rough with you when I did it, but at the time delicacy was not really my intention. It is sad that Naruto is gone though. He was a good friend."

A sniff was heard from Chouji, and a few tears flowed down his cheeks, however hard he seemed to be trying to hold them back. Daikyū didn't quite understand it herself, but she let the large redhead do what he seemed to needed to do. They were his body fluids to waste after all. "I didn't know him so I wouldn't understand how good of a friend he may have been. I am sorry for your loss." Daikyū took a bite of the curry, and instantly she felt better, the spice of the curry filling her mouth, and making her feel energized once again. "What kind of curry is this? It tastes very good, albeit very spicy."

Chouji seemed to brighten up at this, and smiled through his teary face. "It's called The Curry Of Life. We have a friend who taught us how to make it. It is very spicy, but very good for you. Sorry about the color though. I know that most curries aren't completely black, and look like they will eat you, but I think it is an amazing recipe."

Immediately another man was in the vicinity. Despite the tears in his eyes as well he seemed happy, and grabbed a bowl, dolling out curry, and rice into the dish, and devouring the curry at full speed. The man was clad in a green jumpsuit, and had a horrible bowl cut with big bushy eyebrows. "Despite the sad occasion, this Curry makes everything seem a bit better! It makes me want to soar through the springtime of youth!"

Chouji smiled, a bit embarrassed as he dolled a bowl of curry out for himself. "Never mind that there is a whole turtle that was shoved live into the pot. Still I suppose you are right Lee-san. Daikyū, this is Rock Lee. He may not look it, but he is a serious ninja. He was another one of us who helped haul you out of the rubble. Again, sorry if we were a bit too rough with you."

Daikyū shook her head, and continued eating the curry. "It isn't a problem. I am a ninja of sorts as well so I am fine for the most part. I probably could have gone a few more days without need of help." Chouji gasped, and Lee actually stopped devouring the curry that he had seemed so content with shoveling into his mouth just a moment before. "I have had a bit of ninja training, but not too much. It isn't like I could have easily gotten out of there by myself. I am glad you all came to my rescue."

There was a call for help, and Chouji, and Lee came to attention, Chouji bowing to Daikyū, and running off. Curious to find out what was happening Daikyū too left her place, following the others, and eventually coming to the scene that had been called to attention. There was a handsome man, and a very dirty, disheveled man. The handsome man Daikyū knew from long ago back when she was sealed up. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was not one to be messed with. Still the dirty man seemed blind, and Sasuke was fending off the others whilst trying to attack the blind man. The others were trying to help, but it seemed that Sasuke was too strong to completely fend off. The blind man was, to some degree, familiar, and slowly Daikyū stepped toward the fray. Sasuke looked worn, but definitely able, and as he saw Daikyū his eyes went wide, and he turned his sword to her. Oh she knew exactly why he was scared, and now she knew why he was attacking a poor, blind man.

"You know who I am don't you? I know why you loathe such a helpless man though, and I will right the wrongs you have made toward him. He lost his sight, and now you will lose your eyes." Sasuke heard this, and it seemed nobody else did. Still the fighting Uchiha charged Daikyū, and swung his sword at her. The sword hit air, and Daikyū was in front of him in an instant. Her hands moved up to his face, and her fingers ripped into his eye, tearing out one of them just as it turned to a kaleidoscope. Sasuke screamed in pain, and backed away, holding his face in horror. There were heightened gasps from the rest of the crowd, but Daikyū paid them no mind as she advanced on Sasuke once more.

"NO! You will not get my eye! Get the hell away from me you monster!" Still Daikyū was too close to flee from, and her hand shot forward once again, striking true Sasuke's remaining eye, and plucking it from its place in Sasuke's head.

The red haired woman kicked the blinded Sasuke to the ground, and he squirmed in agony, thrashing about in pain, and screaming bloody murder at the unparalleled horror which he was experiencing. Slowly, as the others rushed to Sasuke to assure he did not do anything too rash, Daikyū walked to the blind man, few people paying attention anymore to her. She grabbed the man's hand, and opened it, the raven haired blind man not quite sure what to do at this point. "You deserve these more than he did. Now you will see again."

The eyes were placed in the blind man's hand, and slowly he let his hand close around them. His voice hoarse, he spoke to Daikyū. "I don't know who you are, but I thank you, miss..." The eyes in the blind man's hand were brought to his face, and slowly it seemed like the disheveled blind man was absorbing them into his own eyes. The eyes glowed with a red light, and soon enough they sparkled with the kaleidoscopic energy of the Sharingan.

The man stood upright, no longer needing his walking stick to move about. He looked at Chouji, who had paid attention to him, and shook his head as the Akimichi got into a fighting stance. "No need to attack me, or get ready for a fight... I am not here to fight anyone... I would like to meet with the hokage, Tsunade. I am Uchiha Itachi, formerly of the Akatsuki. I wish to make amends for what I have once done to the village of Konohagakure No Sato."

Tsunade stepped from the mass of people that were attending to Sasuke, who was still screaming loudly. Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward. "Uchiha Itachi. I wish I could say that it is nice to see you. You don't quite look as good as you used to. You have only a few seconds to give me a good reason not to kill you before I have my ninja attack you."

Itachi sat down on the ground, and looked at Tsunade. "I may have killed most of my clan, but I had my reasons. The elders of Konoha forced me to attack my people so that an uprising wouldn't occur. You may not believe me at first, but I assure you that your village elders are the ones that are truly responsible behind the destruction of the Uchiha Clan, not myself alone. If you wish to see them unseated, and wish peace as I do then you would be wise to allow me to return with you to Konoha in peace. I give my word that I will cause no trouble."

Tsunade looked at Itachi with increasingly distrusting eyes, and shook her head. "Normally I would give this evidence no heed, but considering the circumstances I cannot let it go unnoticed. You, Uchiha Itachi, will return to Konohagakure No Sato, and we will see what is at the heart of all of this. As for you, Daikyū, I have no idea what is going on here, but you seem involved in it. I will explore this situation further when we arrive back at the village. Consider yourselves both very lucky that I have more important things to worry about like where the Akatsuki are now, and what they may next be planning."

Itachi looked at Daikyū, and raised an eyebrow. "What made you do it?"

Daikyū smiled a bit, and shrugged. "We had some bad history. If you would use those eyes I so generously gave to you it would be apparent why he feared me, and why I won."

Itachi focused on Daikyū for only a moment, and then took a step back. "You do realize that only a few years ago I would have seen you as just a tool, and would have been hunting you for that reason alone." Itachi didn't wholly trust Daikyū now that he knew who she was, but knew better than to openly reveal her identity lest her wrath make him yet another example.

Still Daikyū smiled a bit more, and stepped up to Itachi. "I know, but you didn't hunt me, and you didn't meet me under the terms that your brother did. I believe that if you keep my little secret this may turn out to be a wonderful little partnership, though. I could easily pull a few strings for you, after all, considering who I am. I find you to my liking, Uchiha Itachi. That is why I helped you in the first place. Perhaps you could learn to like me as well."

Slowly the Uchiha seemed to relax, and he stood up slowly, walking with Daikyū back to the place where the curry was being served. The two washed up, not liking blood on their hands while they ate. Even demons liked to be clean for the most part. They ate, and washed up after that. Walking about the encampment everyone looked at Daikyū, and Itachi, and slowly Daikyū knew that her popularity around the camp was becoming less. Some of the others, namely Chouji, and Lee, still talked to her, but for the most part nobody would associate with Daikyū while Itachi walked with her.

Finally when everyone was heading to bed, Tsunade ordered Itachi be taken away to sleep under watch, but Daikyū stepped in. "No! He is sleeping with me, in my tent. I recall you did set one up for me." Tsunade looked at Daikyū like she wanted to beat her around, but Daikyū stood firm on her wish. "I will not allow you to take him into custody. I can give my word that I will not let him get away, and I will make sure he does no harm to anyone. He has already stated that he wishes to be of help. That alone should be taken into part, and he should be given leeway enough to sleep with some leisure."

Tsunade stared at Daikyū, and the two were locked in a contest of stares for nearly five minutes. Finally Tsunade gave in, and sighed, granting Daikyū permission to watch after Itachi for the night, and mumbling something about how troublesome it all was. Itachi looked at Daikyū as though she was crazy, but slowly that look turned to a sly smile, and Daikyū led Itachi to her tent, staring at the small futon that was in it, waiting for an occupant, or two. "I suppose we are sharing the bed then, Uchiha Itachi. I can't say that I am wholly displeased, however. Still I will trust you will respect the bounds of a woman while I sleep."

Itachi could only marvel at Daikyū as the red haired woman disrobed, and lay down in bed, a large red mark erupting from her tail bone looking to be nine fox tails flipping across the skin of her back. "You know it will not be easy to resist such a thing. Perhaps if you put some clothes back on it would be a bit easier to respect your personal space, Daikyū."

Daikyū's legs lifted into the air, and waved back, and forth for a short moment, and the redhead looked back at Itachi. "I told you that I would trust you to respect my boundaries... I never hinted at anything that I would do granted you didn't, however. If you are not able to resist I will show you what I do when people don't respect my boundaries, and only then will you know. It could be better or worse than what you think, but I will say nothing as to what it is as of yet."

The Uchiha wondered for a moment just what Daikyū had meant, but didn't dwell on it, and joined her on the futon laid out in the tent. He drew the sheets over the two of them, and closed his eyes, though he disliked the darkness of closed eyes after so long in blindness. He wanted to see everything once again, and the number one thing on the list of things to see was the woman who supposedly slumbered beside him. He slowly turned, silence being his only ally, and came face to face with Daikyū's slumbering figure. She was facing him, and her breasts rubbed a bit against his chest. He tried to resist the urge to simply grab Daikyū, and pull her close, but failed miserably, and sooner rather than later Itachi felt his arms move around the sleeping woman's body, pulling her closer to him, and issuing a light breath from Daikyū in his ear. It turned out that she hadn't actually been asleep as the breath came with a short few words. "Any closer, and I may have to hurt you, Uchiha Itachi... Wait till after we know each other a bit better. I would hate to see a prospective mate lose his manhood so soon in the relationship. You can stay how you are now, and enjoy, just don't overindulge..."

Itachi could only let his eyes widen at these words, and he pulled Daikyū no closer, taking her warning in deeply. He would be able to appreciate the woman in his arms just fine without going further if what she said was true. He had pushed, or rather, pulled as far as he safely could. No amount of manly urges would drive him any closer to an attack from the ultimate bijuu.

{HR}

Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter of the new story ^_^

In Short Itachi is now on the side of good, and the Kyuubi, who will no be known as Daikyū, is not so bad a person when in person form XP

At the moment she has a small thing \for Itachi, and in later chapters that will grow into a major attraction, but for now there will be more branching out, and you will get to see the other bijuu as well. They all in the end will work their ways to Konoha, and eventually all of them, will end up being present in every chapter together, though the chapter will end up revolving around one, or the other.

Review pleaser, and enjoy ^_^


	2. Slug Queen Fights Fox Tails

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu x Various Fanfic

Yo All! Tankou001 here with a new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed. As is the category, this story is about all nine of the bijuu in there female bodies that they get after the destruction of the Akatsuki statue that was made to hold them. They will eventually all come into the chapters, but at the moment only Daikyū, the Kyuubi, is in a chapter. Of course when they all come together the bijuu will share chapters together, but for now I will be doing Daikyū, and her amazing endeavors with Uchiha Itachi. Remember that Sasuke is now dead, so that I one person from Akatsuki that is gone. Itachi is no longer of Akatsuki, and is also the only one currently in story that knows of Daikyū's true identity.

Speaking of true identities, Tobi gets revealed truly in this chapter. It really doesn't matter until later, and this is only my opinion so I will warn some of you that you may not like it...

Enjoy ^_^

{HR}

Chapter Two: Slug Queen Fights Fox Tails

A week, and a half had gone by since Daikyū had been pulled from the wreckage of the Akatsuki base. Uchiha Itachi was oh so oblivious to the plans that the nine tails demoness had in store for him. Oh, it was easy enough to stall his advances on her, and such things of that sort. With the rest of the Konoha ninja also trying to keep watch on the two of them the chances of true privacy only became more slim. Daikyū liked Itachi well enough of course, but it wasn't like she was truly in love with him at that moment. She had to appraise Itachi, and choose him as her mate only if he proved to be the best mate possible.

A kunai seemed to jam her plans, however, as Tsunade had thrown Itachi straight into a maximum security facility as soon as everyone had arrived in Konohagakure, and Daikyū's ears heard well more than Tsunade should have had need to suspect as the red haired woman had more than once overheard plans to have Itachi executed despite the fact that he had given information on the evils of the Konoha council. She would have to put an end to that of course. She would only allow a useless person to die, and Itachi was far from useless to Daikyū as of right then. In fact Itachi stood very high on Daikyū's list of prospective mates, if not outright first in line. Akimichi Chouji seemed good enough with a bit of delving, and Inuzuka Kiba was another high ranking candidate, but neither neared the attractiveness that Itachi represented.

Slowly Daikyū stood up from her bed. Tsunade had agreed to let her stay in a private home after a long debriefing, and gathering of information. Of course nothing much was true save for that Daikyū was told that she had something to do with the Akatsuki's plans for the bijuu, but that alone was going to be valid since Daikyū was, in fact, a bijuu. She had spilled lie after lie, and of course no mundane lie detector could trace her falsifications, and no mere jutsu could catch a being of infinite, and highly powerful chakra with endless skill, prevaricating any subterfuge. It was almost too easy. If Daikyū even thought about not wanting to get caught that was all she needed to do. Of course she had been checked while nude a few times, but she made another lie that the"birth mark" on her tail bone was a tattoo that had been placed on her by an Akatsuki jutsu to decide that she would be the Kyuubi's new vessel, or something to that effect. Oh how easy it was to lead humans astray.

Slowly Daikyū stepped to her window, admiring the whole scene of Konoha outside for a bit. She truly never thought that human dwellings could represent so much peace, and chuckled at the thought of once trying to destroy everything. Still that was work of Tobi, of the Akatsuki. The man once known as Uchiha Obito had at one point gone very bad, and coaxed her in her old body to attacking Konoha. That had earned her a first class ticket to twenty three years inside of a puny human vessel. Ah, what a lovely day it was, though... How could Daikyū think of such bad times when they day was so very wonderful. She opened her window, and a bird came flying to her shoulder. Few animals should have ever felt the need to run from her. After all she was more or less an animal herself, a fox just like many others save for the fact that she had nine tails, and could potentially destroy the world if given the opportunity.

The birds twittered, and a knock was heard on Daikyū's front door. She shooed the bird off, and walked to the front door, opening the door, and seeing the woman she had come to know as Tenten in front of her. The woman blushed wildly, and stepped in, closing Daikyū's door behind her, and looking at Daikyū as though she was insane. "What are you crazy, Daikyū-san? I don't know what they are like in your country, but you really shouldn't just stay nude all of the time in Konoha. There are rules against that here."

Of course Daikyū was entirely nude, not having bothered to put on clothes so soon after getting out of bed. She shrugged, and stepped silently to her dresser, picking out some clothes that she had gotten, and putting them on in her standard, uncaring fashion. "Is that better, Tenten-san?"

Tenten sighed, and nodded. "I didn't expect you to just open up, and be naked in front of me, Daikyū... What gave you the idea that it was okay to do that?"

Daikyū, of course, didn't quite understand human ways. It was a body, and everybody had one. Why should she hide what was perfectly natural? Still she couldn't answer with that without arousing suspicion, and thus losing the valuable trust, and peace that she had earned. In truth Daikyū just wanted to be peacefully alone from everything else for a good while, and if she played her cards right she would get exactly that. "I suppose I was just so used to being nude at the Akatsuki base that I had forgotten about it. It seemed so normal now since we weren't allowed to have clothes at the base. The Akatsuki said that we could hide weapons with clothing, or try to attack with such things."

Tenten, understanding that exact concept, and so much more being the weapon master that she was, did not dare to question such an answer because in her mind it made all too much sense. It seemed that Daikyū had played the right card for the situation, and Tenten nodded thoughtfully. "I see where that would be expected, and it seems amazing that they would be that thorough, but I can't blame them. With the way that you took out Uchiha Sasuke they would need as few potential weapons on you, and your sisters as they possibly could get. Still that isn't okay here, Daikyū. This isn't the Akatsuki base, and there is nobody that will hurt you as long as you don't hurt them."

Daikyū feigned sorrow, and nodded. "I am dearly sorry, Tenten-san... I won't do it again, and I will make sure that I am more careful about being clothed next time someone is at the door." Oh how stupid feigning humanity was. Daikyū was getting bored with it very fast, but she still wouldn't throw it away. She would have her peace soon enough. Still Daikyū knew that Itachi was still to be taken care of, and knew that the only certifiable way to get him back was through Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure. "Tenten-san... Could you please help me get a meeting with the Hokage? I was hoping to speak to her about some things regarding my stay in Konohagakure."

Tenten smiled, and nodded at this question. She took Daikyū's hand, and walked Daikyū out of the little apartment. Slowly Tenten walked with Daikyū to the Hokage tower to make an appointment with Tsunade, but when they arrived Shizune was more than happy to immediately take Daikyū from Tenten's hands, and take her right away to Tsunade alone. Quickly Shizune led Daikyū to Tsunade's office holding Tonton in her arms as usual. When they arrived Shizune closed the door behind her and Daikyū, Tsunade sitting at her desk, and looking at Daikyū with a more than unpleasant expression. "I understand that you have been with Uchiha Itachi lately, Daikyū... I am going to ask you a few things, and you will answer me without question. What has Uchiha Itachi been telling you?"

Daikyū looked at Tsunade with a bit of suspicion. Had she managed to find out Daikyū's identity from Itachi? Did it really matter though? Daikyū had only wanted an appointment with Tsunade to tell just that anyway. "Is Uchiha Itachi to be executed?"

Tsunade sighed, and nodded. "It has not been stated publicly just yet, and so far only Shizune, and myself know of it. You now know as well, and thus I will request you keep quiet about it until I can announce it publicly. Still you have not answered my question... What has he told you?"

Well that wouldn't do. Daikyū still had plans for Itachi, and no old woman with pig tails would stop her from reaching her goals. "I don't think you will execute Uchiha Itachi... I won't let it happen." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Daikyū as if asking what she would be able to do to stop Tsunade from carrying out her plans. "Tsunade, I don't think you have been fully aware of it, but I have sensed suspicion from you since I killed Uchiha Sasuke. I am who you may have suspected from all of those signs earlier... I am the Kyuubi..." Alarm was sent through Tsunade's eyes, and Shizune wholly, but the Hokage held strong, and did not move. "I understand it may be a bit of a difficulty to process this information, but I am well able to take care of myself, and I am the nine tailed beast that was imprisoned in a brat for twenty three years. Still I do not wish to destroy this village... I only wish to live peaceably with a mate among you humans. I find this lifestyle a bit easier than my old one, and I want to live and let live, so to speak."

Tsunade sighed, and stood up, facing Daikyū with utmost seriousness. "You realize the situation yo are putting yourself in at this very moment by letting my suspicions come to fruition, don't you Daikyū? While I understand that you are only here to be at peace the fact of the matter is that you attacked this village twenty three years ago, and furthermore you are a bijuu, and the strongest at that. You are far too dangerous to be left to your own desires, especially if at some point they happen to come to destruction. I understand as well what position I am in by standing in the same room as you, but as the Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato I have to take the chance at fighting you. Shizune... You are relieved... Please go elsewhere, and warn the others in the building that the situation has become dire... There is no need to alert them of the presence of the Kyuubi, but please make sure that everyone is well evacuated soon..."

Daikyū shrugged, smiling slyly at the fact that Tsunade was really trying to get everyone to safety. Oh if she had only released Itachi, and accepted the fact that Daikyū meant nobody any harm then she would be off free, and clear. Still she had to cause alarm in everyone, and as soon as the door closed from Shizune's parting Daikyū took a step closer to Tsunade. "You do realize that if you really mean this then I will have no choice but to kill you. I know everything that you could possibly have to throw at me, and don't think that another pathetic jutsu to seal me will work once more. The third, Minato, gave his life in that last jutsu... I will not be captured again so easily. How about you just let me be with Itachi, and see how everything turns out instead of needlessly wasting your life on a maybe?"

Tsunade was no longer in the mood for listening, however, and ripped through her desk, leg arcing high into the air, and coming back down on Daikyū's shoulder, the Bijuu not moving a bit with the impact, but instead tearing through the floor, and impacting down three floors below. She looked up, and smiled maliciously. Oh, this would be very fun indeed. Daikyū even wondered if Tsunade could throw a bit more force into her kicks since Tsunade seemed to try very little with the last one. The bijuu stood up slowly, and laughed a bit, her dulcet voice echoing through the area as people around her scattered. "Not good enough Tsunade-baa." Slowly Daikyū's hands moved in a circle together, and she closed her eyes. "Nine Tailed Style: One Million Fold Eternal Fire." Slowly red chakra bubbled up around Daikyū, and the red haired woman breathed in, savoring her power at its fullest after so very long inside of the puny human prison. A flame built up deep inside Daikyū, and she felt her blood boil up inside of her. Opening her mouth Daikyū let out a great flame that would have matched even magma in it's extreme heat. The Jet of flame shot through the whole building, and into the sky, leaving no trace of existence behind. It had cut through the building like a welding torch, and had been so swift in its exit that there was no time to catch anything alight. The light was blinding, and Tsunade was seen just an instant before she was hit dodging aside, and having one of her sleeves burned to nothing.

The Hokage was a step ahead, however, and busted through the ceiling behind Daikyū. "Buddha's Palm: Heavenly Sealing Combo!" The Hokage cried out as she delivered a horrifyingly brutal blow to Daikyū's stomach. How could a human muster such incredible force in only one blow? Still Tsunade didn't seem to be done as one palm after another followed the initial attack, and Daikyū felt herself being slowly sealed up in the process. She felt a small bit of herself being slowed, and weakened as each palm connected. She knew then that Tsunade would continue to weaken her as long as she hit, and Daikyū caught one of Tsunade's wrists just on time, tossing her into the far wall of the room. Quickly Daikyū felt her body regain full ability once again. No simple jutsu that gradually sealed something would keep the Kyuubi in check for very long. None could seal so very much chakra over time.

Daikyū quickly formed some hand seals, and smiled as she spoke out to Tsunade. "That brat was a fool not to take my advice when I was imprisoned. This alone is the true power that I hold, and I will use it to make an example of how one should fight. Nine Tailed Style: Nine Tails Emergence!" A ripping sound could be heard from behind Daikyū as the "birth mark" tails ripped from her tail bone, and spread out as long, red chakra tails that solidified into genuine looking fox tails. "Fight as though you cannot lose, and failure will never approach you. I decide what happens to my life, and I will advise you once more to let Uchiha Itachi go. Nine Tailed Style: Winds Of The Four Corners!"

Air flowed through the area, and rammed Tsunade around quite a bit, slamming the Hokage into wall, floor, and ceiling alike as though she was a chew toy being thrown around by a large dog. Still it seemed that Tsunade had a quick trick up her sleeve, and formed some quick hand seals. She was gone that very instant, and behind Daikyū. The Bijuu turned, but was caught off guard as Tsunade let a devastating barrage of fists lose on Daikyū. Daikyū had no idea that she would be hit so hard, and once again she could hardly escape from the continuous pugilism that Tsunade seemed all too ready to continue. Maybe it would have been better if, in fact, Daikyū had chosen to be a man when she had escaped with her fellow demons, but everyone had agreed that womanly bodies would be better, and thus took the choice to take on feminine bodies as opposed to masculine ones. Still if Daikyū had chosen a male body she could see how Tsunade would have been the perfect pick for a mate.

But the battle wasn't done just because Daikyū could appreciate the beating that she was taking. A midair flail proved good for Daikyū as Tsunade got distracted from the kicking legs of Daikyū, and let the red haired demoness land. "I also learned some tricks when I was in that prison I'll have you know." Daikyū's hands shot outward, and globes of red chakra swirled to life in her palms. "I learned this one from my prison cell, and I will now use the attack used on me in my last form to take you out right. RASENGAN!" Despite the fact that Tsunade was so used to seeing the small globe of swirling blue chakra in only Jiraiya, or Naruto's hands she was not wholly surprised to see it in Daikyū's hands either. Still what surprised her the most was that Daikyū was using two, and they were both of her own, red chakra. "I have learned by watching everything around my prison everything that I need to do to make these wonderful balls of chakra, and also how to manipulate the nature that they use. Let's see if you can stand up against them."

Daikyū leaped at Tsunade, ripping through anything that she touched in the process. Tsunade kept only just ahead, and made a few near misses in the process. A brush here, and there proved to be slowly injuring the Hokage, and as hard as Tsunade tried her usual healing techniques would prove far less effective on the poison-like chakra that Daikyū was using. She had learned that well from Sakura so long ago. A good ten minutes of dodging, and being brushed by the swirling Rasengan proved to be too much for Tsunade, and finally the slowing Hokage was just not fast enough for Daikyū, who stayed very well off despite her previous beatings; After all she was the Kyuubi. Tsunade finally couldn't run from Daikyū, and Daikyū scored a solid hit against Tsunade's shoulder. A sharp pain formed in Tsunade's body, and before she knew what was happening she was sent spiraling through the building, tearing through walls, and ripping through furniture. Had it not been her Tsunade would have been very impressed, but at that very moment she hardly cared. She would have to die, or give up.

Daikyū walked up to Tsunade who now lay nearing unconsciousness. Rubble covered the Hokage, and she looked up at Daikyū groaning. "And now we should probably re-discuss the deal that I wanted to make... You let Itachi free, and unsupervised as long as he stays in my care. I will leave this village alone for the most part, and perhaps even pick up as a ninja of Konohagakure. My sisters I cannot vouch for, but I will defend this village from them if they choose to openly attack of Konoha. Do we have a deal, Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato?" Tsunade didn't quite know what to say, but she didn't much have a choice in the matter at that moment. Daikyū had, by all means, beaten Tsunade in a "fair" fight. She shrugged, and nodded, unable to really talk at that moment. "Good, now I will not need to kill you... In fact I believe help would be in order." Daikyū closed in on Tsunade, and tapped her forehead, the hokage completely healed, and able once again in an instant. "I will have it be known that I am a very powerful ally... And also a very bad enemy to have. You will explain that this was just a challenge that I made stating that if I fought you, and held up well that you would let me be a ninja of Konoha. You will also set Uchiha Itachi in my care, and openly announce that I am the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Let us hope that the village accepts me as much as they did my former prison..."

Tsunade stood up, and looked at herself. She seemed completely fine save for the totally ruined clothing. She would have to do what Daikyū asked of course. She had given her word as the Hokage, and would keep up the facade that Daikyū had merely lasted against her, and not actually beaten her. Some of the people had already run up to Tsunade, and Daikyū, and were extremely worried, Shizune especially. Daikyū was almost amazed that Tsunade showed no possible trace of ever being attacked at all, and simply kept her air of authority around her even then. "This was a simple practice fight, everyone... I told Daikyū jokingly that is she held her own against me that I would let her be a ninja of Konoha. Not truly understanding this she attacked. However, this was all a misunderstanding, and being true to my word I will pardon Daikyū's getting out of hand, and allow her to be a ninja of Konoha. Furthermore Daikyū has revealed herself as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She was a bit hazy on it when we first found her, but she has also revealed this as well, and we are to welcome her as we had once with Uzumaki Naruto, is this clear?"

Everyone around Tsunade, especially Shizune, looked as though they had been slapped, but Tsunade's demanding presence kept any questions from being asked. The Hokage tower had apparently been evacuated quickly enough that nobody had gotten hurt at all, and everyone was alright. That alone was good news to Daikyū as it meant that nobody's lives would be blamed on Daikyū, and the bijuu would not be bothered by the family, and friends of such people. Quickly Daikyū was brought to the location that Itachi was being held, and the still ragged Uchiha looked out through the bars of his cell. He spotted Daikyū, Shizune, and Tsunade, and sighed. "I suppose this is my last words, or something of that sort, is it not?"

Daikyū stepped up to the bars, and the guards were told to leave. When they had left Daikyū grabbed two of the bars, and ripped them clean off one handed, smiling. "That is a no, Itachi-kun. You are to be let out, and put under my watch at all times until we may further your slow, but definite rejoining of Konohagakure No Sato. Still remember that you are not gong to be allowed to leave my watch for any amount of time for months, or even years before you are trusted enough to be alone by yourself."

Itachi smirked at Daikyū, and stood up, walking to her, and accepting a brief hug from the red haired woman. "I suppose that means I won't get any privacy from you, doesn't it? I suppose I could handle it, though don't expect me to like it overly much."

Daikyū smiled, and tapped her knuckles of the top of Itachi's head playfully. "I would hope not, you horrible traitor. Still I think you will be able to deal with it." Tsunade sighed, and grumbled a bit, and Shizune stifled a giggle. Daikyū, hearing both, turned on her heel. "I hope you two don't mind me watching over him, and taking whatever means necessary to keep him in my watch, and out of traitorous positions even if I have to plant myself on top of him in the process." Another grumble from Tsunade, and an even louder, yet somehow stifled giggle from Shizune was heard, and finally the Hokage nodded, walking off.

Daikyū led Itachi to her home, and invited him in. In truth the place was not too big, but it wasn't exactly filled up with much either. Just a bed, and a chest of drawers. A bathroom, and a small stove occupied the apartment. The cabinets were, for the most part, empty. The fridge was also nearly empty as well. Daikyū just had thought on doing most of her eating out in truth. Itachi sat down on the bed, and sighed. "I thought I was to be killed, but I am thankful that such wasn't the way it turned out."

Daikyū smiled, and sat down on the bed with Itachi. She looked at him for a bit, and tapped him on the shoulder. "So how are they, by the way?" Itachi looked at Daikyū with a questioning glance. "Your eyes. I got them for you... How are they?"

Itachi cracked a small smile, and nodded. "They are very nice, actually. My eyes will never go back to the way that they were before I joined the Akatsuki, but I don't feel the sense of impending blindness as before."

Daikyū smiled, and turned Itachi's head to face her with her hand. She stared into Itachi's eyes with great desire. She was entranced by those eyes, and didn't want to pull her gaze from them at all. Oh, but she knew that Itachi had not even started to develop the true abilities that his eyes could hold. She knew very well that Itachi had mastered Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi. That alone could have been shown by old scores left to be settled by her dead prison. Still she knew that there was so much more to the Sharingan than sun, and moon. "How much do you know about your own eyes, might I ask. Have you discovered everything that they have to offer?"

Itachi looked clueless at this question. "I learned the Mangekyo long ago if that is what you ask. Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu have long been within my grasp." I have used them for so many more genjutsu as well. I doubt--"

Daikyū pressed her lips against Itachi's, and smiled a bit when finally she parted from him. The silence that ensued was so thick that it seemed tangible, and finally Daikyū broke it. "I asked if you had discovered everything that your eyes had to offer... I never asked what you had learned. The Mangekyo is far more versatile than just Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu. There are so very many things that you could learn from your newly restored eyes that only an Uchiha with they eyes of another could possibly find himself utilizing. Uchiha Madara knew everything there was to know about his eyes, and he took his brother's eyes to make his own better. Uchiha Obito, who you may know as Tobi of the Akatsuki... He stole Madara's eyes, and identity, and gained his own tricks. The eyes of two became the eyes of three, and thus I was helpless to resist him when he coaxed me into attacking Konoha. You alone have the power to make three into five, and then you would truly be the strongest Uchiha ever to live. I could teach you to unlock yet another power that you may have thought impossible. You may come to find that with your eyes, and the eyes of your brother you can learn to do anything."

Itachi thought, and marveled at what Daikyū was saying. So he had heard it wrong. Not only were his brother's eyes what he could use, but any Sharingan. Tobi had become strong through getting the eyes of Madara. He was not Madara himself though, so he truly didn't know what his eyes alone held. Itachi couldn't turn Daikyū down on this, and nodded slowly. Daikyū pushed him down onto the bed further, and loomed over him, sometime ago having undressed as he thought. Her nude body hung over Itachi, just asking to be taken right then, and there, but Itachi knew that Daikyū would prove to be more aggressive than he would have liked if he made any moves on his own. No, when Daikyū wanted to make love to Itachi, he would more than obviously know it. "Now we sleep, you very lovely man. I will start training you tomorrow... You may yet be worth my attention after all."

{HR}

Hey Everyone! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed. It took me a couple of days to think it all up, but generally I need a short break of a few hours before I can get going on a chapter XP

Yours,

Tankou001


	3. Eight And Undeath

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu x Various Fanfic

Hey all New chapter here. This is the chapter where the second "Sister" of the bijuu family comes in. Her name will be Yattsu which is one form of Eight in Japanese I decided that I didn't want to spell Hachibanma every time I wanted to say her name, and Hachi would be way too obvious XD

For those of you who are still into the main pairing so far you have nothing to fear. They will still be main in this chapter just with the addition of Yattsu, and her "already there" man. The man in question will shock you, but trust me I have a good reason behind it.

{HR}

Chapter Three: Eight, and Undeath

Daikyū stepped with Itachi through the forests of Konoha. Finally she found a place that she liked, and smiled to herself, turning to Itachi behind her. "Alright Ita-kun. You will use it here... I want you to use it on that tree. It should all come naturally to you, I have already seen the right kaleidoscope image in those eyes. Use it all."

Itachi nodded, and his eyes went into a strange kaleidoscope image that made a shadowy pentagram. "Yuki-Onna." The tree became iced over, and Daikyū walked over to it, tapping the tree and watching it crumble into crystal ice shards on the ground.

Daikyū turned to look at Itachi, and smiled. Still a call came to Daikyū's ears, and she turned, ready for a fight. A young woman clothed in animal pelts with long black hair, and eight large snake tail marks on her back came out, and smiled at Daikyū. Behind her came a tall man with bandage wrapping over his mouth. A great head cleaving sword lay slung across his back, and the man showed a sort of anger and hatred at his current position. Still the man seemed to deal with it just fine. Daikyū hugged the woman, and then turned to Itachi. "Ita-kun, this is my sister. I know not who her companion is though I do vaguely remember of his identity. At one point I had some of my power let go when he was around. What was his name again, Sister?"

The young woman smiled, and nodded. "Momoishi Zabuza; He is my partner. He is actually very good, for a man brought back from the dead; very warm in bed. See that you have picked yourself a mate. How is he in bed, might I ask, Sister?"

Daikyū shook her head, and stepped back. "He is my prospective mate. I have taken the name Daikyū while in this form. After all we all need human names now. His name is Uchiha Itachi, the man that once spoke to me through my old prison. I suppose you wouldn't know of that, however since you were never able to be controlled by the Sharingan. I will tell you that he is, however, very warm in bed despite the fact that I have never gone past simply sharing the mattress with him. I am not so very quick to just fly into a burrow, I'll have you know."

The Eight tails woman giggled, and shook her head. "I don't think he has enough energy just yet to fulfill my needs. I am waiting as well until he fully regains living energy, however long that may take. I have taken the name Yattsu in this form, and will be named such from here on out. Say hello to my sister and her prospective mate, Zaba."

Zabuza could be seen grimacing even through his facial wrappings, but still complied. "Hello Itachi, Daikyū-sama. It is a... pleasure... to meet you." It almost seemed like Zabuza was struggling through the last part of his sentence but seemed to get it out with a bit of difficulty. "I was at one point dead, but Yattsu brought me back. I am still trying to regain the rest of my true body, but at least I have my sword back."

Itachi shook his head as he joined in on the whole thing. "How is it possible that you have brought him back to life? The eight tails stands only for death, isn't that right?"

Yattsu shook her head. "I control death therefor I can reverse it if I like. It should make perfect sense to even you, a human of such humble living. You better treat my sister well, however, or I will use my power over death to make yours an early one."

Itachi didn't plan on making Daikyū unhappy anyway. She was a goddess in disguise as it was. Why would Itachi dare try to bring pain into her life? "No, I never planned on it. I would just be happy enough to see her safe, and satisfied with her position in Konoha. There have been no real complaints save for over my own well being so I trust she is happy with me here."

Daikyū smiled, and nodded. "He has proved a very good consort. He is reliable, and we have made very good relations with each other. I am steadily letting him get a foothold in the village so he will eventually come to once again be accepted. We will get you two accepted quickly as well. After all I have convinced them that I am my own jinchuuriki, how hard could it be that you are the same way, Yattsu? Zabuza will be a clear sign of that, and sooner rather than later we will be together, and out of irritation. I am sure you share my feelings in that you just want to be safe, and alone with a mate for now."

Yattsu nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. "I can understand peace, and quiet, but I would appreciate a good amount of killing every once in a while. I suppose I could work my way into the village as a ninja, however. No doubt they could use a hunter for the village after all. If they need someone dead I will be able to do it after all."

Daikyū laughed, and Itachi and Zabuza looked at each other a bit worried. The four soon walked back to Konoha proper, and sooner rather than later trouble arose as Zabuza was caught by the Anbu of Konoha. Yattsu went with them despite the allowance that Daikyū's presence gave her to see Tsunade right away. When Tsunade finally arrived with Daikyū, and Itachi she looked at Yattsu, and Zabuza, and sighed heavily. "I see I will have to arrange for yet another meeting, and another ninja under watch. I will assume that you, Yattsu-san, will be guarding him. You understand that if you are a ninja of the village it will be your mission to kill Momoishi Zabuza as soon as he tries to escape your supervision if that occasion shall arise."

Yattsu nodded and smiled, eyes closed. "I doubt he will be traveling far, Tsunade-baa. He can't go a mile away from me until the resurrection is complete in a month otherwise he crumbles into burning remains. If I die then he also dies with me. There is no problem. He will simply feed off of my energy for one more month, and then he will be alive for good just as he was before. Still I will make sure even after that that Zaba will not flee from my presence, or I will rip his immortal spirit back from his body to swallow, and let occupy my stomach until I find it a better time to let him out after a suitable punishment time is granted."

Zabuza flinched at this, and shook his head, a bit unnerved. Tsunade noticed this, and again sighed. "You didn't have to fill me in on all of the details, but I will let you do what you need to do. If there is anything else that you may need then please do not hesitate to ask for it."

Yattsu perked up that instant, and let her wish be known. "I want to request a wedding in one month's time. When Zaba becomes truly living I wish to be wed to him just to seal our own little deal between us. Would this be reasonable?"

Tsunade looked back, and shook her head, a bit irritated by this. "I couldn't care less. Do what you like, your marital issues are not my problem, and even if you want to it's not like I can sto-"

Yattsu cut in quickly at this. "Oh, but it is your problem, if I do say so myself. My wedding must be sanctioned by a strong ninja such as yourself. The ninja in question-- that ninja being you -- must use a specific jutsu to bind us. I would be more than willing to teach it to you. Consider it extra insurance that Zabuza will never leave my side."

Tsunade turned on her heel, and stared daggers at Daikyū as if asking why she had brought such trouble into Tsunade's life. "Fine, I don't care anymore! Just let me get back to my duties. I am very busy as the hokage you know!" Tsunade did not wait for a reply at that note, walking off with a bit of urgency.

Yattsu ran after her, and Zabuza followed, but Daikyū was more interested in a recent development. She herself had recently been getting much closer to Itachi, and also had recently started a session of heat that proved rather stubborn, as such things usually were. She turned to Itachi, who was already looking at her as if asking what they would next be doing, and smiled. "I have something for you to help me with Itachi. I'll tell you about it when we get home, alright?"

After a brief walk getting back home, and locking up Daikyū turned to Itachi, her face a bit red, and not from the chakra that ran through her. "Itachi... I would like to ask of you a favor." Itachi eyed Daikyū for a bit, and sat down on the bed. "I have recently gotten into a position where I have gotten a sort of itch. It is not one that I am at liberty to take care of myself either. In fact I would prefer it if you would help me remedy it." Itachi suddenly smiled, seeming to understand what Daikyū wanted. "I can see you have put things together. I want to mate now, and although I wasn't planning on it before I have need of it right this moment; The quicker the better."

Itachi stood up, face suddenly indifferent once again. He wrapped his arms around Daikyū's slender body, and sunk his face into the crook of her neck. Slowly Daikyū's mouth opened, the bijuu having never truly had such an urge before, and thus had never experienced such a thing as sex either. She suddenly felt her legs get weak as Itachi worked the magic that he seemed so very good at. In truth Daikyū had no idea how good it really was, but at that time it seemed amazing, and Daikyū was in no position to complain as Itachi touched her nether regions, and her legs gave out entirely. Itachi caught her of course, but it still embarrassed Daikyū that a mere human was making her feel so weak. "How can you look so uncaring at all of this?"

Itachi's lips quirked into a half smile for a moment, and he spoke quietly into Daikyū's ear as he stripped her of her pants. "You didn't want this. I am just giving you what you need, nothing more." In truth this was not true at all. Itachi wanted more than anything to be honest about his feelings with Daikyū. He wanted to ravish her like no other woman he had ever seen, but he was testing her. He wanted to see if she would admit her love for him. The love that he knew that she really did feel. He didn't need the Sharingan to tell that Daikyū was with him not because it was convenient, but because she truly did have feelings for him.

Quickly Daikyū blushed, and answered. "O-Of course..." Itachi went to his work, and Daikyū let her body crumble under his well guided hands. After all, he was just a simple human. There was nothing special about him at least in comparison to her might. Why would Daikyū really care about some meaningless mating session in the first place. Still when she looked into his eyes, when he touched her body in those ways she couldn't help but to moan, and whimper. Finally it was too much. Finally after ten minutes of foreplay Daikyū could no longer hold out. She admitted to herself that she loved Itachi, and that was that. She leaned forward feverishly, and Itachi never expected the perfect kiss that Daikyū delivered to his lips.

While the kiss itself was rather sloppy and inexperienced, as it would be with someone who had never kissed before, it was not all bad. So innocent was the kiss, so full of passion. Itachi couldn't help but to wrap his arms about Daikyū, and pull her close. He didn't need Daikyū's words at all to see that she was admitting her love to him. The kiss alone was enough to tell Itachi that Daikyū loved him, and was giving herself entirely to him right then. Itachi lifted Daikyū off her feet, and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed rather forcefully, and looming over her petite body, Daikyū reaching up, and positively ripping off Itachi's clothing from his masculine form.

Daikyū had to admit that even though she had seen Itachi nude before she much preferred him in tattered pieces of cloth than simply no clothing at all. Maybe humans were right on occasion to prefer partial clothing to none at all. Then again maybe Daikyū simply preferred him with ripped fabric hanging from him at the moment because she was in heat, and if she removed it all maybe it would be better still. That all hardly mattered, however, and Daikyū was caught once again in another kiss, Itachi's tongue invading her mouth as the kiss drew on. The redhead reached down, her hand catching hold of what she desperately needed, Itachi's long, hard member. She tugged at it lightly, impatient and ready for the main event, and Itachi parted briefly looking at her with still mild indifference. Why did he have to be so blasé about all of this? Didn't human men love this sort of activity?

Oh how Itachi wished to throw down the indifferent facade, and act how he actually felt. Still he knew better; Daikyū would make excuses, a snappy retort or something of that nature as soon as he let go of the barrier that was his own indifference. Still even when trying to keep up the barrier of indifference Itachi let some emotions leak through, some minor little quirks that so long ago he had tried to hide from the world. After a bit more eager tugging on his manhood from Daikyū, Itachi finally indulged her, closing the distance between the two and letting his member slide into Daikyū's eager depths.

Immediately Itachi was thrown into a foreign type of world. It was far different than ever before that Itachi had slept with a woman. Granted he hadn't had much sex in his lifetime, simply not bothering with it. He had gotten it all out of the way a while back and indulged in base human urges a few times since, but the only real reason that Itachi was so skilled in the arts of love making had to be, if anything, due to his own eyes. The sharingan had allowed him to store every movement, every memory of any sexual activity ever done or seen by his eyes. So one could say that his eyes had more use than just in battle. Still nothing was as good as this. Daikyū was on a whole new level. She was tight, and warm. The folds of her entrance coiled around his member and held him in, almost pulling him further into her.

Daikyū's mouth opened somewhat. She had studied such things in the short time that she had been in her human body. After all she knew that she would be searching out a mate eventually and if such was the case then it would be good to study up on what was to come. Still no book or second hand report could prepare her for the sensations she was now feeling. The very first thrust was enough to make her body freeze up. It was like electricity was running through her body but instead of pain pleasure replaced the stinging feeling that should have occupied her. She had read that it should have hurt a bit at first but no pain ever came. As Itachi thrust into her more Daikyū began to fade into a wonderful world of bliss. She closed her eyes as Itachi pounded into her entrance. Not quite sure what to do but soon enough Itachi lifted her off her back, and against him.

She would have thought to do something at that moment. If nothing else placing her arms back simply to support her would have been reasonable. However, logical thinking had long since left the bijuu in human guise. All that remained now was instinct, and instinct told Daikyū to reach around Itachi, and pull herself closer. Instinct told her to kiss him with fiery passion. Instinct told Daikyū to speak four simple and yet ground breaking words into Itachi's ears as she gradually slipped into a sea of ecstasy. "Itachi... I love you." What had caused her to speak such words Daikyū had no clue at all, but they had been said and never before were truer words uttered.

It seemed, as well, that Itachi had not only heard but truly believed those words and with one final thrust, one final passionate kiss, he climaxed, filling Daikyū. Daikyū climaxed as well, and for a moment all the world came to a halt, the two basking in the feeling before it could make it's regretful retreat. Soon enough, however, the feeling of ecstasy faded into simple pleasure and the two parted, time coming once again into reality. Daikyū felt refreshed and yet somehow horribly exhausted at the same time. She knew not what to say but it seemed like Itachi would start talking first. The Uchiha rolled to face her and pulled Daikyū close. "I hope it was... satisfactory." He muttered with a small smile.

"It was more than that... It was wonderful. I have never felt so good before." Daikyū said, also smiling. Finally she got to see him smile about it all. It seemed only when the act was done that Itachi felt comfortable showing her those emotions she so desperately wanted to see."Why were you so indifferent?"

Itachi sighed a bit and placed a small kiss on Daikyū's lips before answering. "I wanted to test you... I knew you loved me, but I don't think you did. I had to make sure." Itachi did feel bad about it all and felt worse when Daikyū sent him a hurt look. Even if she was a Bijuu she still had emotions just like he did. She felt the same kind of things that he did and she cared about his reaction if nobody else's. "Forgive me..."

Daikyū continued to look hurt for only a moment but soon smiled and wrapped her arms about Itachi, pulling herself closer to him. "Next time don't do that. When we make love again I want to see how you really are. I love you so much... I was just too afraid to show it. I bet Yattsu will laugh at me after what I said today about not jumping into bed quickly, and right after that I immediately do this. We have always been rivals, you know."

Itachi didn't quite know what to say to that personally. He had never had a brother or sister that could be defined as an equal. When Sasuke had finally defeated him seven years ago it had been the first time that he had shown so much potential. Even so it was barely a win for Itachi's younger brother and Itachi had, in fact, thrown the fight in the end. He had planned it all. Tobi had been catching on too much and Itachi knew that he couldn't get close enough to him to make a good attack. Now that Sasuke was no worry and Itachi had managed to become even more powerful than before he knew that Tobi wouldn't stand a chance. "Tell me.... I have seen a Mangekyo Sharingan that I didn't know existed... Naturally I never knew of Yuki-Onna until you taught me to unlock it, and you may eventually teach me the one I am thinking of but I need to know... How did Hatake Kakashi learn the God's Majesty? How did one such as Kakashi, who hadn't killed his closest friend, learn Kamui?"

Daikyū looked Itachi in the eyes for a moment. "Your eyes are eternally locked into place as a fully activated Sharingan now that Sasuke's eyes are yours. Kakashi's eye, however, was taken from his best friend as he lay dying and never deactivated from when it was removed. Still Uchiha Obito lived through it all, and later took Uchiha Madara's eyes in his death throes as he was found only a few days later. Madara was caught by surprise that a helpless child that had been buried alive had such hunger for his own superior eyes, and before he had gotten time enough to strike back Obito had already ripped one of his eyes clean from his head in the desperation for a second chance at life." Daikyū almost seemed a bit sad at her own words, but continued. "Uchiha Madara had already found me by himself, and had convinced me that he had a safe haven where I could sit in peace for a long time. At that time I had taken the form of a simple fox which sat atop Madara's shoulder. Even I couldn't understand what was unfolding before my eyes and before I knew it Obito had torn loose Madara's eyes, and the power that he had gotten had corrupted him absolutely. I tried to run but Obito, with his newfound power, was faster even than I and stared me down, forcing his way into my mind and unleashing the beast that I truly am. He held me in check for years, and finally when the time came that Namikaze Minato inherited the title of Yondaime Hokage Obito saw an opening and sent me against my will to my own imprisonment. I fought in a drunken rage the whole time... Had I had full control of myself I would have never ended up in that horrible human prison... But I suppose had I not been under Uchiha Obito's control I would have never seen you, nor would we have ever shared this wonderful night so all is well. Anyway... Back to the previous question... I suppose Kamui exists in Kakashi's eye simply because Obito, who in the end obtained three sets of eyes, still has a link to Kakashi's own eye, and through the will to return manifested it's own Mangekyo. You will have to ask him yourself though..."

Itachi thought for a moment. Maybe Daikyū was right... Maybe Kakashi's eye did have a stronger link to Tobi's aside from it's origin. "I'll ask him tomorrow... If you will accompany me. Kakashi is not very willing to accept me despite my good intentions and the acceptance of many others in the village. I do not blame him in the slightest bit but I will have to know eventually. As of right now he does not know your true identity but I think that you should watch yourself as his Sharingan is fully functional. If he wanted to I have no doubt that he could use it to find out who you really are."

Daikyū shrugged, and made a noise of indifference. "If he really knew who I was he would raise no trouble, I can guarantee it. Hatake Kakashi is a rather lazy individual. In all of my time in the body of Uzumaki Naruto I have never found an occasion looking through the eyes that were my own prison bars that he has not taken the opportunity to be late or lean back and read one of those Icha Icha books if he can. He cares for conflict about as much as I cared for being stuck in a human body as a prison for twenty-three years. I can't say that Kakashi would lift a finger to rid Konoha of my presence if he knew my true goals and true identity." Daikyū sat up on the bed and began to stand but her knees gave out, and a horrible aching between her legs told her that moving was not the best of ideas and she crashed back down on the bed with no delay at all. "I think that the act of mating has made me rather... immobile."

Itachi smiled a bit and stood up, not at all phased from the great acts of love making that he had just gotten through with. He picked Daikyū up, and set her square on the bed so half of her wasn't falling off, placing a blanket over her. "I'll get us something to eat. You must be hungry after the day's events." Daikyū nodded, smiling and pulled the blanket up to her nose. "I suppose leaving this place without you around would be unwise... Still I am no good at making anything but shark fin soup and we don't have the ingredients for that." Daikyū gave Itachi a look, but Itachi simply chuckled. "Hoshigake Kisame, my partner in the Akatsuki... You have seen him before through Naruto's eyes. I learned how to make that soup to make fun of him seeing as he always had very obvious shark-like qualities. It annoyed him to no end and I swear he was part shark as he was scared to death of the stuff, refusing to ever eat it."

Daikyū giggled a bit and rolled to her side. An idea hit Itachi's mind at that point and he looked at Daikyū. "Do you think that you could raise your body heat? It shouldn't be too hard based on who you are. After all you defeated Tsunade easily... How hard could making yourself a few degrees hotter be?" The redhead looked at Itachi as though asking why but nodded. "Just pretend that you are sick, alright? I am sure that even if bijuu don't suffer illnesses Jinchuuriki do. Since you are known as the Jinchuuriki it would not be unreasonable to assume that as any human you could get sick and then we can get someone to make a meal for us. I'll call someone..."

Daikyū looked at Itachi, and smiled. "Perhaps you should get some clothes on first."

Itachi looked at himself, and shrugged. "I can do that by the time that the company gets here. I don't dare ask Kakashi directly... Maybe today isn't the best time to talk to him anyway. I doubt he could cook much better than I could. Who else do I know of?"

Daikyū piped up. "Akimichi Chouji makes excellent curry, invite him over. If anyone is willing to do something for us he seems a likely candidate. He hasn't held a grudge over the fact that I saved you and, in fact, has acclimated rather well to your presence."

Itachi nodded, and went into the next room. He didn't know exactly what the Akimichi Compound number was, but Daikyū had a small book of numbers on the living room coffee table that contained many numbers from several ninja in Konoha. He looked through the book, and found Chouji's number. It felt odd calling a former enemy to make dinner for them, but these were very new times. New measures which would have been impossible before were highly acceptable now that Itachi was in Konoha again, and not as an enemy. He dialed the number on the rotary telephone, and held the receiver to his ear. How long had it been since he had been in civilization? At least civilization enough to have a phone? Chouji picked up, his already familiar voice booming out "Hello?"

Itachi didn't quite know what to say, but would work at it. "Hello... Is this Akimichi Chouji?"

Chouji answered without delay. "Yes, who might I ask is this?"

"This is Uchiha Itachi. I would like to ask a favor of you if that is alright."

Chouji paused for a moment, and Itachi could almost hear Chouji contemplating on the other end. Finally he answered, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Am I to understand that you have cleared this with Daikyū? I would hate to do anything that would end up hurting anyone. I'll trust that Daikyū will be watching over everything."

"Well actually," Itachi started, "Daikyū has fallen ill, and I am rather poorly equipped to cook, or care for her while she is in such a state. She requested I call you thinking that you may be able to free your schedule so as to aid her recovery. I apologize if it is too much trouble." It was taking all that Itachi had not to become irritable. In truth Itachi had not been polite to anyone for a very long time. He had always been in charge, and never before had he needed to actually be nice.

Again a long pause filled the line, but finally Chouji spoke up once again. "It is something I can free my schedule for. Daikyū-chan is a nice girl, and I would hate for her to be sick for any amount of time. I don't really have anything to do anyway. I'll come over soon. Anyway, I get to dodge some chores around the house, and I enjoy cooking and caring for sick friends far more than helping scrub the floors and wash dishes. For now just wait around. I'll be here in about a half an hour."

"Do you think you could made her curry. She told me that she wanted some." Itachi spoke into the phone.

"Well I didn't exactly plan on it, but I suppose I could bring the ingredients, and make a pot of it. The Curry of Life would do her good as it would do anyone. Anyway, I have to leave now. My mother is nagging at me to do chores around the compound with father, and I need to make up a quick excuse to dodge them. For now just make sure to keep Daikyū-chan in bed if she is too sick to do things for herself. Just to make sure it can't get any worse." With that Chouji hung up the phone, and Itachi did the same.

The Uchiha was glad that all went well, and took a very quick shower before getting dressed. It was just about when he was braiding up his hair which, over the years, had grown quite long, that there was a knock on the door, and Itachi opened the door to find Chouji in civilian clothing, holding several different ingredients, and a small, live turtle in a see through box. Itachi wouldn't question the turtle, but also wouldn't help Chouji with it. Still he was kind enough to help Chouji with the other things, and let the Akimichi inside. Immediately Chouji went into the bedroom, and saw the there was only one bed, and looked back at Itachi. "I trust you sleep on the floor then... Not that I can blame you for the lack of beds. This apartment was small even for Naruto. I can't imagine how cramped having two people in it is."

Chouji stepped up to Daikyū, and placed the back of his hand on her forehead before removing it. "You're burning up, Daikyū-chan. What could you have caught that would have made you bed ridden in less than a day? I saw you just this morning heading off to the woods with Itachi-san... Never mind that, though. Let's get some curry on the stove so you can get better. Come on Itachi-san. I'll need some help preparing."

Itachi nodded, and looked back at Daikyū who smiled a bit under the covers. He closed the door, and went with Chouji into the kitchen. "I am sorry that I pulled you from home for this, Chouji-san."

Chouji shook his head as he took out some vegetables, and began to chop them. "As I said Itachi-san, it's nothing. You practically did me a favor getting me out of the house. Plus Daikyū-chan is a friend. I would be a horrible person if I didn't help her in her time of need. Personally I envy you... I would love to constantly be in Daikyū-chan's presence. She lights up a room when she walks in, and is nothing but kind. I think she likes you a lot. She has told me when you were in meetings, and even back when you were in jail that she really did hope for your well being. Personally I wish I could get a woman half as nice as Daikyū-chan... Well I suppose I wish I could get a woman at all..."

Chouji sighed, and Itachi looked at him chopping vegetables and grabbed some of the same kind, chopping likewise, taking in how he was doing it all, copying it perfectly. Still Chouji seemed a bit depressed. "Is there something wrong, Chouji-san?" Itachi thought for a bit as he chopped at the veggies and guessed at what may have been making Chouji depressed. "If you are displeased of our past conflict, Chouji-san, I am sorry for what I have done.... I understand that I have attacked people dear to you before..."

Chouji shook his head at this, however. "I don't fault you for that at all Itachi-san... Unlike most people I understand that all that you have done bad was simply a job that you were given. After all, I can't really blame you for carrying out an order that I would do just as quickly if my superior gave it to me... What you did was only wrong because it was against us. If you had done the same against some enemy village you would have been called a hero here, but they would have cursed your name there. Few of us understand that and I am one of them..." Chouji sighed a bit, and switched to peeling potatoes. "In truth what is bothering me has nothing to do with you, or even shinobi business... I have liked a girl for a long time, but she only sees me as a fat slob. As much as I have grown, and as strong as I have tried to make myself I have never gotten a bit of recognition for her. She only pays attention to another guy..."

Itachi had, in fact, seen what he guessed was at the heart of all of this. Yamanaka Ino had been seen by Itachi's very own eyes over the past few weeks making comments on how lazy Chouji was, and how he was good for nothing. She paid attention only to Shikamaru, and Chouji got nothing in return for his attempts at Ino's heart. "I believe I know who you speak of... Maybe she just isn't right for you. You are a good person, Chouji-san. Perhaps it would be best if you sought out another girl. Someone who paid more attention to you, and understood your feelings. I have noticed a young woman who works at the bakery a few weeks ago who seems available."

Chouji sighed, and looked at the vegetables that he was chopping at. "No... She only likes Sai. The emotionless knucklehead doesn't even understand those feelings but Amari won't take her eyes off of him. Ayame at Ichiraku's was in my mind for a while but Kiba snagged her up rather quickly. Every other woman in town that I like isn't interested in me."

"What about Hyuuga Hinata? She seems available." Itachi muttered, thinking on the women that had been most kind to him excluding Ino of course.

Chouji's face contorted into a grimace. "I was thinking about it for a while, but she has been mourning Naruto's death ever since it happened. When I pulled him out of the rubble with Kiba and she saw his body she just crumpled on the ground in tears. I can't bring myself to try to pick her up even if she is beautiful, kind, thoughtful and talented... In what world could I have a chance at a woman like—" At that moment though, it seemed that Chouji had forgotten what he had been doing, and the knife cut deep into the back of his hand, causing the Akimichi to stop his chopping.

Itachi stopped chopping as well, and spoke up. "Are you alright, Chouji-san?"

Chouji nodded a bit, not seeming to notice the deep slice anymore though it still bled rapidly. "I'm fine Itachi-san... It'll heal and I've had a lot worse. Just get me some bandages, would you?" Itachi quickly went to grab the bandages, and helped Chouji with his hand before they both went back to work on the curry. As Chouji stirred the black curry just after shoving the live turtle into the pot moments before he spoke up, Itachi sitting on the couch just a few feet away in the living room. "Itachi-san? Could you keep my feelings a secret from people? I don't want to really bother Ino... and Hinata deserves better... everyone does. I think I'll give up on women... Nothing is going to change me and no woman is going to keep me."

Itachi sighed, and stood up. He didn't really know how to handle this kind of thing as love seemed to have come to him very easily. Maybe Chouji just had bad luck. Still Itachi had to say something. "Don't worry, Chouji-san... I am sure you will find someone that will fit into your life well. After all, if I could get somebody like Daikyū then I am sure that you, a far better person than I, can find a wonderful companion." Chouji smiled at him, but only just before continuing to stir the curry. Itachi didn't need any words to see that the Akimichi was feeling better from his statement.

{HR}

UGH!

LONGEST CHAPTER IN A LONG TIME XD

Seriously, this chapter took me a few months to get any muse to finish, and when I finally finished it I just didn't want to stop typing so I threw in the details on Chouji's life.

Now tell me... Isn't that sad? Why doesn't anyone love Chouji?!? Dun worry Chouji, you'll find love! I'm rooting for ya, and I am sure the readers are as well! Well guys, whadya say?!?

Anyway, if any of you is wondering what is with the live turtle with the curry of life, watch the arc, and when you first see the Curry Of Life being made in the flashback you will notice that they actually do throw a live, squirming turtle into the pot along with several VERY nasty looking ingredients. Still I never found any of the other things as funny as the turtle so I had to make it well known XD

Also, if any of you have read any of my other Chouji related fics, especially Volunteers, or Pulchritudinous, you will know that I am a HUGE ChouNata fan. Still there will be no ChouNata in this fic aside from the occasional Chouji taking a gander at the raven haired Hyuuga Maiden. No, Chouji is reserved for another important character but I won't tell you who she is yet ^_^

Also know that that lemon, while I tried to make it good, was the choke point in my muse so I don't think it is as good as it could have been had I not taken FOUR MONTHS to finish it XD

I started it a while back all "Man this lemon is gonna be AWESOME! I have such a great idea for it!" Then I got to the first kiss and totally died as far as muse went. I put it off forever, favoring other in-the-making fics over this one. Still considering I was stuck on it for so long I think I did rather well.

Anyway I will keep all of these chapters cranking out.

BTW, Unlike some of my fics this one may not seem like it has taken a while since the chapters are going to come out rather quickly but in truth it has been in the making for many months. I just delayed bringing it out until I worked out all of the kinks in my head XD

Yours,

Tankou001


	4. Russian Blue Meets Great Monarch

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu x Various Fanfic

Hey all! Tankou001 here once again with a new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed! After the horrible issue with the last chapter lemon I think I am gonna be able to get back into the swing of things ^^

Recently I have suffered many a bout of boredom, and writing these wonderful fics as really helped that all out ^_^

So just so we all know Yattsu came in last chapter with Zabuza. They are getting married soon. Maybe it will be this chapter, maybe not. Still this chapter isn't going to center around any present couples, but around a new character with an older one. A new sister makes her debut in this chapter, and will be the last to make one for a few chapters after this one.

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Four: Russian Blue Meets Great Monarch

In the alleyways of Konohagakure normal silence remained present. No sounds were made but the walls saw a young woman crawling about on her hands and feet as though trying to make sure she wasn't seen. She slunk through the alleyways, searching for something that could not be quite named. The young woman, masked from view in the darkness of midnight, scrambled into a nearby window when a small noise of no doubt some sort of cat or something was heard. Into the lit room the young woman made her way. A bare body was now visible into the light of what had to be a bedroom. She had deep blue hair, the strands reaching the back of her neck but no farther. A little tuft of blue hair stuck together at the top of either side of her head, almost like two ears that had folded down to be hidden.

The woman's body was supple well formed, albeit a bit small compared to other women. She hardly stood at five feet tall, but moved with incredible grace. From her tail bone started two markings like cat tails which parted, and each one went down the back of a leg down to about half past the knee. She slunk across the room, not even bothering to notice the incredible mountain of a man that lay underneath a blanket on the futon that she was now climbing over. A massive hand shot out from the blankets, catching the young woman around her waist. Akimichi Chouji had been woken by this woman and he was not in a good mood. The woman cried out and blue chakra erupted from her body, burning into Chouji's hand and causing him to let go. They woman now stood staring angrily at Chouji, standing low to the ground.

Chouji looked at the young woman in half amazement and then sighed. "Who are you and why are you in my room? The marks on your..." Chouji struggled a bit as he stared at the woman's beautiful legs, and well formed rear. "The marks on your.. legs look kind of like Daikyū's... Do you know her? Are you one of her sisters?"

The woman looked at Chouji through highly squinted eyes, almost completely shut. She gave a look of contemplation for a bit and then nodded. What was Chouji to do about this? It wasn't as if he could call Itachi and Daikyū at this time of night could he? Little did he know that the two were very much awake at that time but their availability was overall questionable. Chouji thought a moment but came up with nothing. He looked at this woman's bare body for a moment. Such a state of undress would not be possible to overlook and so he held a finger up and raced into the halls towards one of his sister's old rooms. All but two of Chouji's seven sisters had already married and moved out with their own husbands. Chouji knew that he could steal a dress or some clothing from one of the rooms. Chouji's older sister, Chouna, had always been the smallest of the girls and her clothes would fit this new sister well. He stole some pajama bottoms and a pajama top, not bothering with little, embarrassing things like bras or panties. As he walked quickly down the hall towards his room he heard a door open from down the hall and noticed his father sticking his head out of the door. "Chouji? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

Chouji hid the clothing in his hands behind him, smiling. "Nothing, father. I was just... getting something to eat. Midnight snack urges you know?" Not often did Chouji get such an urge as one for a midnight snack anymore but it wasn't unknown so it seemed like a good excuse.

Chouza smiled, and shook his head. "Been a while since that happened... Just make sure to be more quiet next time. Gave me a bit of a scare. I'll keep this from your mom since she is still asleep."

Chouji waved goodnight, and smiled as he sidled away from Chouza's view. That had been too close. As he opened his door he was amazed to see that the woman was still there and even more surprised at the degree of comfort she had in his own room. She lay sprawled out on Chouji's large futon, hogging it all to herself in such a way that, despite her small size, let her be something of a barrier. Any way Chouji looked at it if he were to try to get in bed without laying on her Chouji would be most uncomfortable, and more off the bed than on it. He "ahemed" and the woman popped to life, looking up at him and standing to receive her clothing. After she got dressed Chouji looked at her. The yellow pajamas hugged tight against the newcomer's hips and chest but it didn't look wholly uncomfortable. Chouji sighed and set down an extra futon. In the winter the Akimichi liked to sleep on two futons as it was softer and the cold weather seemed to make it easier to feel the floor under his normal futon. After he set the futon down he got out another blanket, and let the newcomer get in, taking his own futon to himself and quickly falling asleep, this time remembering to turn off the light. He would deal with all of this in the morning. Chouji was far too tired to deal with all of this right now and the young woman didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Morning came all too quickly, a scream of horror waking the young Akimichi from his pleasant slumber. His eyes popped open and he rubbed his eyes before speaking to his mother, the large woman standing at his door with a look of horror across her face. "What is wrong, mom?" Chouji's mother only pointed at Chouji and curious, Chouji felt around, finding a young woman's hand on his chest and a head of blue hair lying next to his neck. The young woman had apparently slid her own futon against Chouji's, slunk her way against him and then some during the night. Her pajama top was already half unbuttoned and a very good view was able to be seen from Chouji's perspective. Chouji struggled to get up and explain but would come to fail horribly. "Mom! This isn't... This isn't what it looks like! I swear nothing happened!"

Chouza could be heard thumping down the halls, staff swinging into the doorway as the massive Akimichi entered the room. "What the hell is going... Oh..." Chouza looked at Chouji, and then sighed a great, long sigh before turning to Chouji's mother. "Honey... maybe I should deal with this. Go make some tea and we'll be out in a moment." Reluctantly Chouji's mother nodded, sidling out of view. Chouza watched her leave and stepped in, closing the door and giving Chouji a look that would put him six feet under if looks could kill. He sat down next to Chouji as the young woman began to finally wake and then... smiled. "I thought it was about that time, Chouji! I can't say I am surprised and you picked yourself a good catch. You really fooled me last night with talk of midnight snacks but I see what you were really trying to cover up! Tell me, what is this lovely young lady's name, Chouji?"

Chouji hesitated for a moment and struggled to form words. Finally he made the words that he was looking for, spitting them out without even thinking. "I don't... know... She came in my window last night naked and I couldn't do anything but house her..."

Chouza gave Chouji a strange look but soon smiled, slapping his son on the back with the force of a charging rhino. "Ahahahaha! You got me there for a second! You don't have to be shy, Chouji! Why I remember the days that I snuck your mother into my room for some private time of my own. Seriously, you can tell me. What is this wonderful young woman's name?"

Chouji tried to explain, but the young woman spoke up first. "Byō. My name is Shippo Byō. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I came to Konoha for I heard that my sisters had come here and your son Chouji was so very kind to me. He told me that he would bring me to see my sisters today and I just wanted to thank him for so much trouble. I see it may have not been the best thing to do in such a way but if you will please excuse my actions I would be much appreciative."

Chouza listened, and smiled. "No need for apologies at all. I just never thought my own son would take after his old man so much. What a sneaky guy he is. I can't believe I haven't seen it all coming. How long have you been in our lovely little village of Konoha, Byō-san?"

Byō blushed, an looked at the floor. "Only two days, actually. The first day I stayed out in the forest, but Chouji insisted that I come, and sleep in civilization. He was so sweet to me for his hospitality. I only hope that some day I may repay him for his amazing kindness."

Chouza gave his son a sly smile, and stood up. "How about you two come with me. This is an occasion for celebration, not worry. Please Byō, wait outside for a moment. The kitchen is just down the hall on your right." Byō smiled, and stood up, buttoning her shirt all the way up with a short blush, and excusing herself. Chouza looked at Chouji and smiled wide. "I am surprised at you, Chouji. You really have been wasting your talent with Inoichi's girl. This one is a lot better for the eyes if I do say so myself. Ino-chan is very nice, but I think Byō-san is right up your alley. Honestly I was beginning to give up hope. Still I can see that you only needed a bit of time to grow your wings and fly. Soon enough women all over will swarm you. Oh I can see it now. I'm proud of you, Chouji. So who are these sisters Byō was talking about anyway?"

Chouji blushed heavily, but did answer his father as he got out of bed. "She is the sister of Daikyū, and Yattsu. I am assuming she is the new jinchuuriki for one of the bijuu... probably the second... if I would have to guess based on those markings..." Chouza gave Chouji another sly smiling, realizing that his son not only had slept in the same bed as a woman, but more than likely done some sort of inspecting as well. Chouji blushed, and waved his hands about. "It's nothing big, Father! We didn't do anything, she just snuck into the covers is all."

Chouza smirked, and then went completely serious, though the seriousness had a touch of embellishment showing that the elder Akimichi was clearly just playing around. "Well I am sure that you have a chaste mind, my son. Of course nothing came of the two of you together. Such things would be most improper." Chouza looked at Chouji as seriously as he could, but soon enough could not control the laughter that burst forth from his mouth. "Oh come on Chouji! I understand if you don't want to tell your father about it all. But if you ever want to lay out the details on me I am definitely willing to listen. Trust me, Chouji. I've been around the block plenty of times. How else do you think you and your sisters came to be, eh? No worries. We'll get Byō-san to her sisters but I recommend you keep close to her. That girl is a pretty fine catch, if I do say so myself. She happens to be a well mannered one at that. I thought those bijuu were harming girls' senses of attraction based on Yattsu-san, and Daikyū-chan's picks but I see they are just a bit misguided. This girl seems to have her head on straight. Let's get some breakfast, alright? I'll explain it to your mother later on."

Clearly Chouji could say nothing to change his father's point of view on all of this. In what world would Chouji actually have any luck with such a beautiful woman. Although a bit shorter, Byō was in the same kind of area as Hinata. She moved with extreme grace, and showed beauty beyond compare. She was kind, it seemed, and thought everything through. She even had a plan for anything that could have gone wrong, or so it seemed. Chouji and Byō were on totally different levels. There was no way that what happened over the night was anything more than Byō searching for a good soft surface or something like that to lay her head on.

The two Akimichi men walked into the dining room where they saw Byō, Chouji's Mother and his two youngest older sisters Choubi and Choumai all giggling together. Chouji's mother turned to them and gasped. "Oh, good morning you two. I am sorry for overreacting, Chouji. Clearly I jumped to too many conclusions. I am so glad you helped this young woman find her way. However, next time there will be no need to hide Byō-san from us. Just come out and say that you wanted to house her. I am sure this could have all been solved without so much misunderstanding." Chouji's mother set down piles of eggs and bacon on all of the plates. Sausage, pancakes, grits, toast and porridge all accompanied the beginning portions and soon the whole Akimichi family, plus Byō, was eating at the dining room table. Choumai was the youngest of the sisters, but held true to the Akimichi red hair. She was only a year older than Chouji at 24 years old and, like all of the rest of Chouji's sisters, was very good looking. Where most of Chouji's weight had begun at Chouji's stomach, and had to be "moved" about as he grew it seemed none of his sisters, especially not Choumai, had ever had such a problem. All of them started out gaining weight in the region of their chests, and hadn't seemed to really stop. None of them seemed to take after their mother, who was on the "husky" side as it was. Choubi was a bit smaller than Choumai, but she was older, and held a lot more authority. She was the forceful one, always starting the rest of the sisters making fun of Chouji when they were little. Her and Chouji had always had a sort of rivalry as they grew up, and still sort of did.

"Excuse me for asking but are all meals here this wonderful?" Byō asked, blushing a bit. Chouji had picked up by now that any time Byō blushed it was a false one. Byō was shameless and it didn't seem like she was able to pick up when she would need to blush or not. Whenever she blushed it was on something where blushing was uncalled for. She forgot entirely to blush on the more touchy subjects where she should have fainted if she had any sort of feminine decency.

Chouji's mother was, however, very fooled by Byō's act and laughed out loud. "Well I wouldn't call them wonderful but I try to feed my family well enough. How kind of you to say such kind things."

Chouza smiled and chuckled loudly, Choumai and Choubi giggling wildly. Chouji about snapped right there, however, and stood bolt upright from his chair, grabbing Byō by the arm and walking her out of the room. "I'm not hungry right now, Mom. We should probably get to finding Daikyū-chan so that the sister's can get together again. I'll be back later, alright?" Chouji slammed the door shut behind him, picking up Byō bridal style and jumped onto a roof, heading toward the residence of Daikyū and Itachi.

When finally they did arrive Chouji banged heavily on the door, Itachi opening up the door with a groggy look on his face. "Can I... help you, Chouji-san?" Itachi looked still half asleep, tooth brush in his mouth and eyes half lidded. Itachi's hair was clearly unkempt, not tied up and looking to be unwashed, tangled from sleeping with it undone.

Chouji pulled Byō into the apartment with a grunt and quickly lay down on the couch in the living room, now believing it safe to let go of Byō's arm. "I found Daikyū-chan's sister... She came to my room last night naked and insisted on cuddling up next to me while I slept... It gave my parents a huge scare... Now father thinks that I snuck her in for my own manly urges and mom thinks that I am a saint for something that never was my fault to begin with."

Itachi "hmmed" and sat down beside he Akimichi, looking at Byō inquisitively, seeing her for what she really was. "Miss.... Why don't you go find your sister? Daikyū is in the shower right now... I am sure you two have things to catch up on..." Itachi sighed as Byō walked happily bounced towards the sound of running water which was the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and spit out the tooth paste in his mouth before returning with a sigh. "Thank you, Chouji-san, for bringing her here. I understand that you must have had a hard time with this. I think it is fair to tell you that these new Jinchuuriki... They are different than Uzumaki Naruto or Sabaku No Gaara were... These jinchuuriki are more... more like their bijuu. Since all of them were fused with the Jinchuuriki not by a jutsu but from choice of the Bijuu itself they retain more of the bijuu's mindset. Yattsu-chan, for instance is like the snake that inhabits her... She likes heat and such.. Maybe this new girl is the dog or the nekomata. She found a partner and stayed with him to cuddle as dogs and cats do... Also maybe she just found you a good partner. None can say why Daikyū chose me as hers or why Yattsu brought Momoishi Zabuza from beyond the grave for her partner but each of them have their reasons... We'll talk to Tsunade about it all later today... you look tired though... Maybe you should take a rest. Daikyū just got in the shower and I will be using it afterward as well, so you will have plenty of time to rest while everything is sorted out..."

Chouji nodded and was soon lost in his dreams. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night so this was exactly what he needed. A sound came to his ears to wake him, however. It wasn't the sound of happy chatter or the noise of women "squeeing" at something cute. It wasn't arguing or sighing. No, it was the subtle crunch of chips that Chouji heard. It was an age old call to the Akimichi and as he heard the last chip drift through the air, about to hit the mouth of someone else his hand shot up toward that lone chip. He grabbed it out of a feminine hand and stuffed it in his own mouth. It was only then that he realized that someone was sitting on him and looked up at a familiar figure. Byō sat on his back, looking down through highly squinted eyes at him. Byō's eyes seemed constantly in that image. They never opened very much and it was hard to tell if they were closed or not most of the time that Chouji had seen her. "Oh... Hello Chouji..."

Chouji tried to get up but found that there was another figure sitting on his legs. Daikyū had made herself comfortable it seemed and her comfort zone was on Chouji's calves. The Akimichi struggled a bit and finally got the two women off of him enough to sit up before Byō planted herself on his lap, seeming rather content on not moving. Daikyū giggled and spoke up. "Byō is so like the cat that she is." Chouji looked at Daikyū with a question in his glance. Daikyū giggled again and answered the question that Chouji was clearly thinking with another question. "Didn't Itachi tell you? Byō, Yattsu and I are not actually Jinchuuriki. You've been dragged directly into this so I suppose you need to know but we are the actual Bijuu. Honestly, how did you think I was able to live for three days under hundreds of feet of tightly packed rubble? Why do you think I felt no remorse for Uzumaki Naruto save for half hearted remorse? Honestly it was sad but he was a prison to me... If he had been any other human believe me I would have felt bad but he was my prison and naturally that kind of thing means that I want him dead so I can escape."

Chouji couldn't believe his ears. He had been being sat on... still was being sat on by Bijuu. The tailed beasts whose power could destroy the world had been openly associating with Chouji as though they were normal people, and Chouji had been none the wiser. "Who else? Just you, Byō and Yattsu, yes?"

Daikyū nodded, but giggled when she saw Chouji's horror stricken face. "It's alright, Chouji-kun. We mean no harm. Tsunade knows about it all, and since I beat her she agreed to house us in the village, naming us jinchuuriki. Personally I just want to live in peace. Twenty-three years ago I was forced by a horrible man to attack Konoha. I had no choice in the matter either. None of my sisters wish to harm people save for maybe Yattsu, but she has agreed not to strike at anyone in Konoha. I want to live a quiet life with Itachi as my mate. I am sure Byō is no different. She is a cat in nature and she no doubt just wants to live with you in peace."

Byō nodded, but Chouji was going insane with questions that he knew better than to ask. Still he had to defend the fact that all of this "choosing" done by Byō would have had to be a mistake. "Listen... I am sure Byō doesn't actually want me. I mean look at me... I am a fat slob who is lazy and always hungry and I can't do anything right. There is no way anyone could be attracted to me!"

Byō opened her mouth, but before she could speak the door was blown down, and ANBU rushed into the apartment. Daikyū frowned and stood up, holding her hand in front of her as a sign for the ANBU to stop. "I don't recall being alerted of a meeting with you all... Please state your business."

One of the ANBU stepped forward, long purple hair flowing at the back of her head. "We have reason to believe that Akimichi Chouji has been hiding that woman from the Hokage's attention. Both will be required to be taken in and questioned by the Hokage."

Daikyū thought for about a split second and shrugged opening the way for the ANBU to move in. They grabbed Byō and Chouji, escorting them out of the place. Daikyū followed, only then remembering to get angry about the blasted down door. Soon enough Itachi stepped out of the bathroom, towel on his head and a fresh set of clothes adorning his body. He lightly patted his wet air and looked around before stepping out of the door a bit to look around more. When he took another step five ANBU were at his throat with kunai and forced him back in the apartment. "I can assure you... I didn't mean to be alone... Do you happen to know what happened to the other three that were out here while I was showering?"

Meanwhile at Hokage Tower Chouji was sat down in front of Tsunade with Byō, Daikyū standing at the back of the room. Tsunade waved off the ANBU, leaving Shizune behind. "Alright let me guess... This troublemaker has a man as well that is some horrible enemy or previous enemy of Konoha and you want me to let her keep him here, right Chouji-kun? Where is he and who is he?"

Chouji blushed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Byō spoke up faster. "My prospective mate is Akimichi Chouji. Am I to be aware that he is an enemy to this village?"

Tsunade blinked and noticeably relaxed. "Well this is significantly less horrible than I dared expect... Well, umm.... Congratulations, Chouji-kun... Are you perhaps aware of what has stepped into your life, by the way?" Hesitantly Chouji nodded, and Tsunade sighed in relief. "Well that is... good, I suppose. I am glad that I don't have to fully explain everything. Of course the same rule with Momoishi Zabuza and Uchiha Itachi doesn't at all apply to your current situation so I won't need worry about assigning Byō to kill you if you leave her sight. Oh.... Daikyū-chan, where is Uchiha Itachi?" Daikyū looked at Tsunade questioningly at first, but soon popped into the realization that she had left her charge unsupervised and held up a finger before flickering into nothing, no doubt speeding back to take care of Itachi back at the apartment. Tsunade sighed and looked at Chouji. "Well since these girls seem to prefer staying close to their partners I am assigning Byō to take up residence with you, Akimichi Chouji... Due to the highly sensitive nature of this assignment you are to pack all of your belongings and supplies from your current residence to prepare for moving into a specified place of residence that will better suit the factor of secrecy that will be involved in this assignment. Shippo Byō; I, Tsunade, the fifth hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, hereby name you an official ninja of Konoha. You will be located at a residence with Akimichi Chouji in seven hours time. Through this you two will become as close to each other as you need to be to be included into normal society as a couple. If you must engage in more intimate matters to keep the knowledge that you, Byō, are a bijuu a secret, then so be it. Remember that you, Byō, are a jinchuuriki, not the real Bijuu."

Byō did a two finger salute, and smiled wide. "Yes Sir!"

Byō giggled, and Tsunade relaxed. "Well this was a lot easier than the other two bijuu to come to the village so far. I was worried for a moment that you were defecting or something, Chouji-kun. Still, I am glad that this time a bijuu came to us and bonded with an already able and loyal ninja of Konoha instead of a former enemy. It's especially relieving to know that she has chosen you, Chouji-kun, an excellent ninja and responsible member of Konoha."

Chouji looked up at Tsunade, and sighed. "Hokage-sama? May I speak to you alone?"

Tsunade looked at Chouji questioningly but nodded, significantly more willing to talk about things with Chouji over someone like Zabuza or Itachi since he was, after all, a Konoha ninja from the very start. "Of course, what is it you would like to talk about?" Tsunade stood up and told Byō to return to Daikyū's home. She walked with Chouji through the halls, and out to a small balcony garden of the tower which seemed vacated for the most part. "Is this about the living issues? I can assure you that I will make sure you and Byō-san are placed somewhere not suspicious. I have a nice little house outside of the walls of Konoha that would fit you two well if you like. Or I could get a smaller apartment like what Itachi-san and Daikyū-chan have. How about it?"

Chouji shook his head a bit. This was all so very wrong. How had it all happened? "Hokage-sama, I don't want this..." Tsunade gave Chouji a look but Chouji continued. "I understand that I am expected to bond with Byō and such but I think she has made a mistake... I am not the kind of guy she will want... I was the first guy she fell into, and that is why she chose me as a... mate. Still I think you should find someone else that she will like better. Someone like Kakashi-senpai, or maybe Neji-san. They are single, and better at keeping a eye on these kind of things. Byō-chan will like them a lot more than me..."

Tsunade sighed and sat down on a garden stool. "Chouji-kun... Do you know what gods are? They are nigh omnipotent beings that level out on about the same level as a spoiled little child who throws a tantrum at not getting one more toy for their birthday than the last year. I now have to deal with the position of 'mother' to three of those very gods that I speak of. I can't call this... The bijuu are far more powerful than even I. Sure I can bind them or wear them out in a massive fight that would otherwise include the whole village of ninja but I cannot allow that kind of thing to happen. It would cause mass chaos. The bijuu call their partners and I house them where they need to be. If that partner is a criminal like Itachi or Zabuza I have to make deals and tell the bijuu to keep them within sight of them. If it is someone like you or another ninja, however, I have the option of keeping it more public and reasonable. I can't tell Byō that she can't choose you... Neither can you for that matter... If Byō loses interest in you and wishes for another man as her partner then I will be happy to set it all up. However, you are top on her list and I won't tell any more people about this than I need to. Besides, Chouji-kun... I am sure it will all end up fine... Don't think I haven't seen you and Yamanaka Ino around the village. Ino-chan isn't right for you but you have had your hopes up for so long. You need to find a new woman. I think Byō is perfect for you. You two make a fine, albeit slightly mismatched, couple. I know that you may not think that you are worth it but you are a wealth of friendship and commitment. If Byō believes you to be her ideal man then I think she is rather lucky."

Chouji didn't feel that this was right but he would have to deal with it. Soon, however, Tsunade handed Chouji a letter. Chouji looked at the envelope, all pastelly and lacy. He wondered what it was, but Tsunade spoke up to alert him of its purpose. "Due to circumstances that I have no control over you are to come to Shippo Yattsu and Momoishi Zabuza's wedding as a witness to their joining as husband and wife. You should bring your best clothing and make sure Byō wears similarly formal dress. The wedding is scheduled tomorrow at at midnight. Attendance is mandatory."

Chouji sighed, and took the letter, parting with Tsunade and returning to Daikyū's home. He had some serious explaining to do and after returning to the Akimichi compound his mother almost died of shock at the news of Chouji moving out with Byō. Still Chouza seemed proud and understood that because Byō was a jinchuuriki that she would be watched by someone. And who better than his son who Byō had seemed to have taken a liking to so quickly? The fact that Chouji had been ordered to do so from Tsunade and been given secrets that family members weren't allowed to know made Chouza all the more understanding.

The next day after the initial moving Chouji slept in, not having to worry about the wedding. He woke up at noon, walked through the new home that was a massive house outside of Konoha's walls. He took a shower, tried futilely to tame his great red mane of hair and got out a formal Kimono of maroon, and gray. Byō wore a yukata that had been made for her the previous day for the occasion, the yukata matching Chouji's but instead of Maroon and gray it was Maroon and blue, little blue cats running along the maroon field of the yukata. Chouji's gray butterflies looked rather dull in comparison just like how he felt about the two as a couple.

The wedding went along rather well, Tsunade calling to the guests as witnesses of the marriage. All replied with confirmation. Itachi stood next to Zabuza, and Daikyū next to Yattsu. Tsunade conducted the jutsu that bound Zabuza and Yattsu together by the red string of fate itself and, for the remainder of the reception, the two were literally stuck together by a very visible, yet not at all tangible red thread which attached at their wrists. Yattsu hugged Chouji, and welcomed him to the soon to be family as she knew that Byō was set on him as a mate. Chouji sighed and drank some sake for a bit, Byō deciding to sit on his lap most of the time, perfectly happy not moving. Zabuza gave Chouji and Itachi alike the occasional look that either screamed "Save me!" or empathetically stated "I am so sorry for you..." for he knew that it was only a matter of time before the two men were pulled into similar situations and Zabuza didn't seem like the kind of man who enjoyed acknowledging the fact that was now hitched.

Chouji talked to Itachi a bit, drank heavily the powerful wedding sake and went to the onsen. Finally when all was said and done the guests returned to their homes as the sun rose and all went to get a day of resting. Whatever was to happen to Chouji the Akimichi didn't bother to imagine. It was all wrong and he could do nothing. Still, as he lay on his futon, Byō laying against him, Chouji couldn't help but felt that somehow, in some messed up way, it would all get better soon enough.

{HR}

There ya go people! Remember last chapter when I said that Chouji would get someone? Well he did, he just doesn't believe the amount of awesome that he has fallen into XP

For all of you who believed in him, and rooted for him getting a wonderful woman I applaud you, and would like to shake your hand for believing in him, and helping it all become a reality... or something XD

For all of you who didn't believe in him I think you guys are bad peoples! Chouji needs love too! XD

Anyway, as you may have been able to see, Byō is a "lap person" like a lap cat but in person form. She takes great joy in treating others, especially Chouji, as her furniture as any cat would.

Also Byō means second in Japanese, but not in the sense of second as a number order, but instead as a sixtieth of a minute. Turns out Byō doesn't like the number so much as the measurement of time. XD

The title refers to the Russian Blue Cat which Byō represents and the Monarch Butterfly which is represented by Chouji.

Yours,

Tankou001


	5. Six Man Cell

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu x Various Fanfic

Hey all! Tankou001 here with a brand new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed. It has been a stressful week for me, but I shall not bog you all down with my depression. Instead I am going to lighten my own mood, and provide ample reading material for doing such a thing makes me feel better always ^_^

Anyway as you all know last chapter Chouji got a girl... kind of XP Byō is the nekomata bijuu, and decided she wanted to stay with him and Zabuza is now no longer undead, but fully alive! Woot! Anyway, let's get on with this chapter!

{HR}

Chapter Five: Six Man Cell

Momoishi Zabuza woke groggily from his long night of failed attempts at sleep. Only two hours previous had the former Kirigakure oinin actually gotten to sleep, and such sleep was filled with images of hell. Now the swordsman faced a new hell. He looked to his side to see his wife, Yattsu, sleeping soundly, a smile across her face. What a honey moon they had gotten, and how horrible it would be to live eternally by Yattsu's side. Zabuza could only hope that he was killed again first before Yattsu got ideas in her head like... children, or worse yet, feelings of love or that kind of nonsense. He laboriously stood up beside the futon and stepped out into the kitchen, making some tea to rouse him from his grogginess. He showered and cooked up some cup noodles, eating them in silence. Yattsu was no cook and Zabuza wanted to use the excuse that he had already eaten so that he didn't have to feel like he was going to vomit after Yattsu's raw meat "delicacies."

Slowly the warrior wrapped the lower half of his face, a custom long used by him, and many other ninja at that. A familiar voice then echoed into Zabuza's ears. Hatake Kakashi stood in the window, peering in at Zabuza, slight boredom decorating Kakashi's half covered face. "Hello Zabuza... Did you enjoy your rest?"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with the utmost hate. Oh how he wanted to grab his sword and rip Kakashi limb from limb. Still Zabuza forgot that Kakashi was not an enemy anymore. Zabuza wasn't a nukenin formerly affiliated with Kirigakure. No, he was a Konoha shinobi now. "What rest? Yattsu is a monster who rests only after I pass out. She's still in bed but I woke up early so I guessed I could get away with eating something before she got the idea to make food for us."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side a bit. "Is it that bad?"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with utmost hatred. "Yattsu thinks a good meal is best left uncooked. If I let her 'cook' for me I would be stuck with steak tartar and raw chicken. It's not like it isn't good on a special occasion but I detest it tainting my senses every day. Why are you here anyway, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stepped in, straightening out since he now had the room to stand. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you, and Yattsu-san in her office in three hours. She says it is regarding your mission that will come soon."

Zabuza sighed and finished wrapping his face. "Maybe it would have been better to disobey Yattsu and the village. Right about now I just want to be dead again... You know a quick and painless way to lob off a head?"

Kakashi shrugged as he stepped to the door. "You're the one with the giant head cleaving sword, Zabuza... I just have a broken tanto."

Kakashi left and Zabuza sighed yet again. Bijuu lived forever, and as long as Yattsu showed interest in him so would Zabuza. Morning passed and a ring came at the door. Yattsu was in the dining room eating some eggs whole, a show Zabuza couldn't stand to watch, and so he took the chance to get away and went to answer the door. On the other side was a massive man with a wild red mane of hair. He wore a great set of half plate with chain mail under it. On his back hung a smaller, blue haired young woman. This was Chouji, and Byō. Chouji had been unlucky enough to be chosen by a bijuu without prior notice, or even interest, and so even though he was once the enemy he gained some sympathy from the angry swordsman. Byō looked over Chouji's shoulder with an "unya?" and Zabuza sighed. "Can I help you?"

Chouji, not at all looking pleased with life, nodded. "Tsunade called me this morning and told me to get you now. There is a meeting in about fifteen minutes for us so we are going to have to leave now." Zabuza looked back and watched as Yattsu ate one last egg whole before standing up and waving. Chouji grimaced a bit. "At least Byō eats only raw fish... and catnip... Why does she do that, anyway?"

Zabuza shook his head. "I have no idea... I'm guessing it's because that's what snakes do but it could just be that she wishes to be socially unacceptable..."

Chouji shuddered, and soon enough the four were walking to meet up with Daikyū, and Itachi. Itachi, unlike the other two men, looked wonderful. In fact, a picture of happiness was no easier seen than the Uchiha. Unlike Chouji, and Zabuza Itachi had walked into the relationship with Daikyū of his own volition. Also the fact that Daikyū was literally the first thing he had seen in years had to have helped him like her. They greeted each other, and were off to the hokage tower to meet up with what seemed a highly disgruntled Tsunade. It appeared as though she had gotten less sleep than Zabuza himself. She took six pieces of paper, and handed each person one. "You six are from this point on assigned as Team Bijuu. Akimichi Chouji, you will be the team leader unless I state otherwise. All of you will today, in four hours time, be embarking on a highly dangerous mission in the Water Country that I believe relates to another bijuu in human form. A nude woman with green hair, and an incredible defense in combat has been reported. She is said to have three reptilian tail shaped markings, and a hexagonal pattern on her back."

"Sounds like the three tails." Daikyū piped up

Tsunade sighed and continued. "You are all to keep this a secret from the general population of Konoha. This is an S class mission, and I cannot guarantee... some of your survival. For obvious reasons I will have no problem with sending Daikyū, Byō, or Yattsu out... I already know they can take care of themselves, but please, you three. Don't get killed..."

All six ninja spoke out with a "yes sir!" and left. Zabuza walked along with the other five, looking at Chouji who still had Byō hanging behind him. The nekomata that was Byō was a childish soul. She was like a four year old that didn't get her way. She would scream, and fuss, and whine until she got what she wanted, and upon getting that would expect more. Daikyū was a wild, yet secretive woman. Her wild red hair showed that she could get extreme but she seemed to prefer peace and quiet more so than violence. "I can't believe they are sticking us all on a team. What about the other sisters? There is no room on a team this big for them, and Zaba can't be left out."

Zabuza felt like killing himself at that moment. Why did Yattsu call him that? Was it to tease him? Was it to remind him that he couldn't die no matter how much she made him want it? Was it possible to chop off one's own head with a single swing? Zabuza was half tempted to try. Still Daikyū spoke up at that point. "If this is truly our sister, the three tails then we have to be careful. Three tails is the only one of us that wasn't captured from within a human body, and she has very good combat capabilities as far as defense goes. She doesn't so much have hard skin though; not as much as could be thought. That was always a show put on. She is good because, to a degree, she can control time. If something is too fast for her she slows it down, or speeds herself up. Where I win in a fight against any of us sisters in sheer brute force Sanbi will always win in a fight of timing. The one problem is that Sanbi is the least intelligent of us sisters... She wasn't able to speak in her beast form... I am not sure if she would be able to speak in the human tongue even now. All she cares about is food."

Chouji sighed. "And what does Yattsu-san, or Byō win with?"

Byō spoke up at this. "Isn't it obvious, Chouji? Yattsu can never be beaten in a test of will power, and I a far more patient that any of my sisters."

Yattsu giggled at this. "Patient isn't the word so much as lazy."

Byō looked at Yattsu with a little pout, but soon cheered up. "Chouji, let's go to Ichiraku! They have comfortable chairs to sit on." Chouji looked at her as though asking something but Byō answered without Chouji even needing to speak. "You can eat of course. Feel free to take my share. I will just sit on a comfy chair."

Chouji sighed and waved at the others, parting from the group. They would meet up again anyway in a couple of hours. Zabuza didn't envy the Akimichi. Poor Chouji was the only one of the taken men that still had a family, and cared about them. His whole life had been destroyed by Byō's presence. It wasn't as if Zabuza cared much, but he understood how horrible it might feel. Zabuza had been having a fine life in hell. Heaven didn't want him, and Enma's worst nightmares set in when the demon of Kirigakure started beating up hell's own inhabitants. In short Zabuza had been taking over.

A few hours went by, Yattsu packing up with Zabuza. The two met Daikyū and Itachi on the way to the gate. Chouji and Byō came shortly thereafter, the small, blue haired woman riding very securely on Chouji's shoulder. Zabuza wondered only shortly if the two had done anything in the past week of Byō being a Konoha resident. If so Zabuza had a little side note wondering how they would have done anything. Byō was so very small, and Chouji was a monster of a man. Zabuza had never seen exactly how tall in comparison Byō was to Chouji as she was always hanging off of him, or sitting on his lap in such a way that an accurate comparison couldn't be made. Still she couldn't have come very far past the Akimichi lower chest if not as low as his stomach. He wondered that if Chouji was ever forced into a situation that he was required to kiss Byō if he would lean down, or just pick her up to do the deed. Looking at all of this in his mind Zabuza remembered why he hadn't yet tried to get himself killed. It was all just too amusing in life to see all of this, and get the chance to think it all out.

Tsunade showed up soon, handing out special equipment. "Chouji, Itachi... Since you two can still die just as easily as any other normal human you two are getting the big tools. Chouji, you are to hold this necklace on your person at all times. It was made by Tenzou-san. He said that with it you would be able to draw chakra from Byō, and use it to your aid when you needed to. Itachi, you are getting a pocket watch. If you ever think that Daikyū is getting too wild then open it, and turn back the time, it'll slow her down. By no means are either of you to lose these tools for they are priceless in value. Zabuza, here is a scroll. It holds a new head cleaving sword. It is identical to your old one, but it draws power from Yattsu, and only you can hold it. You also have your own original head cleaver so I would appreciate it if you used the old one most of the time, and switched to the new one when you need it."

Tsunade then looked at the three bijuu women, sighing. "I obviously don't need to give any of you much equipment. Even in your own bodies now you are weapons of mass destruction. Still I find it only fair that I give your equipment. For each of you there is a call card. If you feel your partner is getting too far away, or is in too much danger for his own good you need only think their name as you hold it to return them to your position. Each of you is also getting a necklace. Each of your partners is linked to those necklaces respectively, and if you get too out of control each of them can trap you in a wooden prison which will hold you until you calm down. Don't take them off."

The bijuu women nodded, and put on their necklaces. The men stowed their own tools, and then the group was off, flashing out of site in no time at all. Soon enough they were all traveling through the countryside, the only one not moving her feet being Byō, the two tailed bijuu not feeling the need to move on her own when her weight meant so very little to Chouji. The cat bijuu smiled mischievously as she thought on how she would make the giant her own. He seemed rather poor in the area of self esteem, and Byō felt that he had a secret yearning for a raven haired woman in Konoha. What was her name? Was it Hinata? She liked the look of the girl, and Byō was rather fond of a woman's touch every now, and then. Maybe she would want to join Byō, and Chouji. Some serious fun could sprout from such things.

Zabuza had noticed Byō's smile, and sighed as he hopped from tree to tree. The two tails was a troublemaker, the eight tails was an extortionist, and the nine tails a con artist. How had Zabuza gotten himself into these kinds of things? Up ahead something flashed in Zabuza's eyes, and he stopped, the rest of the team halting briefly. "Get out of the way!" Zabuza cried out as a colossal torrent of water crashed through the woods, drowning trees, and catching Chouji in the expanse of water. For once in the last week Zabuza saw Byō move horribly fast. The very sight of water must have made the two tails uncomfortable because as Chouji jumped to get to safety, and the first waves pounded against him Byō launched from Chouji's shoulders high into the canopy. The poor Akimichi was caught in the blast of water, but the rest of the team got free.

Hoshigake Kisame stood proud atop a wave, laughing out loud. "I finally found you guys! What's going on Zabuza-san? You seem to have come back rather strangely!"

Zabuza cringed at the sight of an old teammate. He had always been a bit creeped out by Kisame, and when the man left Kirigakure just before Zabuza did Zabuza felt a bit better in general. Zabuza jumped down to the water below him, landing on it solidly. The three bijuu pressed their hands together, and solid animal tails erupted from their tail bones. Zabuza looked up at his teammates, and waved his hand. "This will be easy enough. You three don't need to step in! Itachi-san, help me out here! Yattsu, get Chouji-san." Yattsu nodded, and dove head first into the water.. Kisame moved to cut her off through the water, but Zabuza was ahead of it, diving as well, and cutting the shark man off, his massive head cleaving sword slicing through the water at Kisame.

In truth Kisame had always been far more agile in the water than Zabuza. Being half shark seemed to help with such things Zabuza guessed. The Akatsuki member dodged aside, and pulled his own sword, Samaheda, tearing through the water at Zabuza. Of course in a fight of swords the two combatants could often hit a stalemate, and while Kisame was better in the water Zabuza had always beaten Kisame in a swordsmanship contest. Zabuza's sword, and Samaheda clashed, blasting the two out of the water, and into the air above. Itachi was immediately behind Kisame, and blasted the shark man with a ball of fire from his mouth. Kisame fell apart into a splash of water, and the real Kisame jumped out of the water below, launching high up into the air at Daikyū.

Kisame was caught short, however, when a round ball of spikes barreled into him, sending the shark man several dozens of feet away, and back into the water. The spikes on the ball shrank back into Chouji's wild mane, and the Akimichi landed on a tree limb safely. Zabuza nodded to him, and sliced his finger against his sword, running it along the flat of the blade, and slamming his hand down on it. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

In an blast of smoke a young woman with curled ram horns, and bat wings, a long demon tail protruding from her tail bone as well, stood on Zabuza's sword. She was highly attractive, her chest large, her hips wide, and the rest of her body a perfect one. She looked down at Zabuza with surprise, and the swordsman looked up, and waved. "Good to see you again, Sophie. I know you are normally busy boiling people in oil, but I need your help."

The woman looked insulted, and yelled out. "How did you summon me here?!? I don't do services unless I get your soul and that already has been reclaimed!" Kisame jumped at the two, and Zabuza jumped out of the way, Sophie flying high into the air. "I'll do you a service just this once since I used to torture you on a daily basis, but not again!"

Zabuza saluted, and jumped at Kisame as he fell back toward the water. As Zabuza thought, his sword sliced though Kisame only to show another water clone instead of the real Akatsuki member. Five more of Kisame leaped from the water, all landing on tree branches with swords at the ready. Zabuza, of course, took his own, Sophie apparently important enough to warrant Kisame's attention. Chouji, and the bijuu were faced with two, and Itachi was the target of another. An all out melee started, Chouji facing of against two Kisame's, the bijuu women waiting for their chance. Zabuza had to hand it to them, the bijuu were rather obedient when the time arose that they had others to fight for them. Zabuza's Kisame swung at him, but the swordsman blocked with his own blade. Still Kisame seemed to be a bit stronger than Zabuza, something that had never happened to Zabuza's memories. The first strike sent the swordsman stumbling, and the next attack Zabuza barely blocked, knocking him off the edge of the tree limb, and into the water below. Seven sharks made of chakra, and four more clones of Kisame waited there for him, and attacked as soon as Zabuza hit the water. Still Zabuza was a Kirigakure ninja as well. Water was no foreign terrain to him. He placed his hands together in several seals, and a massive vortex riped through the still lake of water, swallowing up the Kisame clones and the chakra sharks. In a instant Zabuza was out of the water, leaping back to the trees.

Sophie, Zabuza's summon, was having more than an easy time taking care of her Kisame clone, dodging between massive swings, and deflecting some of Kisame's jutsu with her bare hands. "Sophie, get serious, I want this battle done soon!"

Sophie seemed to sigh, and nod as she dodged another lumbering swing from Kisame. She flew closer, dodging a couple of swings, and grabbed Kisame, twisting around him, and pulling him into a kiss. In an instant the clone splashed into a bit of water, and Sophie licked her lips smiling. Chouji was having a bit of trouble being ganged up on by his pair of enemies, but Zabuza paid no mind to this. If worst came to worst Zabuza knew at least that Byō would step in, and blast the Akatsuki member to nothing, if not all three bijuu. Still as another Kisame came up to meet Zabuza, and knocked his own sword from Zabuza's hand with his Samaheda Zabuza believed it would be time to pull out his trump card. He reached to his belt pouch as he dodged out of the way of another deadly swing from Samaheda, and activated the scroll given to him by Tsunade. It was truly identical to Zabuza's first sword, but it had a name carved into it, Kamitsukihebi. Zabuza raised an eyebrow, but swung the sword at Kisame anyway. The sword was lighter than the first, and as it sliced through the air a black chakra erupted from it, trailing behind the blade as Zabuza swung it. When Samaheda, and Kamitsukihebi met, however, the sharkskin sword stood no chance. Kamitsukihebi tore straight through Kisame's blade, and through Kisame as well, the Akatsuki leaving behind a splash of water.

"When will these clones end?" Itachi called from a branch above Zabuza. "I knew Kisame had a lot of chakra, but I didn't know he had this much. I have never seen him make more than five." Itachi formed some hand seals and blasted his own Kisame opponent with a giant dragon's head of flame.

Daikyū's voice called from above, however, addressing Itachi. "Use it on the water! I give you permission!"

Zabuza had no idea what Daikyū was talking about and apparently neither did the two Kisame clones that were fighting Chouji because the paused in confusion long enough for Chouji to knock them off the branch, and into the lake below. Itachi leaped down toward the lake, and Zabuza thought for a moment that he was insane. Even if Itachi knew Kisame's techniques, and had worked with him for a while that was not near enough to make him equal in battle against Kisame on his own home ground, or lake as Zabuza should have put it. Another Kisame jumped forth, aiming to slice Itachi in twain, but Itachi cried out, "Yuki-Onna!" and Kisame froze solid, literally. A trail of ice descended from Kisame into the lake, which also froze over the whole entire environment of water freezing solid in an instant from Itachi's gaze. Itachi landed feet first against Kisame's frozen figure, and Kisame shattered into a million pieces along with the pillar that he was held up in. The giant ice lake disappeared as well since either Kisame was dead, or not present anymore, and could no longer maintain it.

Lying dead below was a small man frozen solid in place. He was nothing like Kisame, and Itachi sighed before jumping back up to meet up with the team. "He isn't the real Kisame. He used a body substitution jutsu to impart his own chakra on a regular man. We were fighting a human puppet the whole time."

Zabuza scowled beneath his mask. "So you mean we could have simply walked off?"

Itachi shook his head. "Just because he wasn't the real Kisame didn't mean he wasn't as deadly. When I was in the Akatsuki we used that technique many a time to fight people who closed in on our base. Make no mistake, that man could have just as easily killed us as the real thing... This just means that we didn't actually kill Kisame. We just killed a copy..." Clear dissatisfaction was laid out across Itachi's face at these facts. He didn't seem to like the fact that he would have t face off against his previous comrades from the Akatsuki.

Zabuza, however, didn't care for this. He wanted to get moving, and he looked to Yattsu, and the rest of the team. "We should get moving. I don't want to be around for the Kisame to find us again, or any of the others that he is teamed up with."

Itachi nodded, and the team took off once again. They wouldn't bother with the body of the strange man. No doubt he was of little consequence to either party. He didn't even appear to be a ninja from the lack of equipment, and the lack of a hitai ite. His attire suggested he was simply a normal man that the Akatsuki must have recruited as a person just for this purpose. The team sprang through the trees, and soon reached a meadow. The meadow was huge as many were in the wilderness of the Fire Country. Far off one lone figure stood. Red hair could be seen, but aside from that the tall grasses blocked view from the rest of it. The team stopped, and looked at each other over the stomach height grass. Chouji looked to Itachi, and spoke up. "Itachi-san? Can you see that person better?" Itachi looked at Chouji as though he was stupid, and the Akimichi sighed. "Sorry, I was thinking of a Hyuuga. I suppose your eyes are a bit different. Anyway, let's be cautious. Karin, from Sasuke-kun's team had red hair like that. She may still be alive, and working for the Akatsuki. Although it doesn't seem hostile I want all of you to be prepared for a fight. We don't know what will happen if we address it."

The rest of the group nodded, Zabuza included, and they ran through the meadow, the overgrown grasses clearly having no large herbivores around to chew through it on a regular basis. As they closed in on the figure it turned around to see them. Zabuza didn't know who she was, but Chouji stopped dead in place, a look of awe across his face. "You... You're supposed to be dead..."

The woman that stood in front of the group now had long red hair, and a maroon silken shirt adorning her torso. Loose leather pants adorned her legs, and a flute hung at her waist. Her eyes narrowed, and she spoke. "Do I know you people? Who are you to say that I am dead, Fat Ass?" Chouji scowled, and prepared for a fight, some of the other catching on quickly, and getting in their fighting stances as well. Zabuza noticed that with Itachi it was hard to tell whether he was getting ready for battle since Itachi's battle stance seemed just like how he normally walked around, or stood. The man was always relaxed, confident in his abilities. Still the woman sighed, and raised her hand as a halting signal. "Listen, I don't want a fight, you big behemoth... I just am looking around this field for a place to camp. I don't know who you are but..."

The woman finally noticed Itachi and paused for a moment in mid sentence. "Holy FUCK!" She cried out, and backed off. "Okay, listen! I don't work for the snake freak anymore! I stopped doing that ten years ago! I don't want to fight! Just don't kill me! I promise I won't stop you from your world domination schemes, and your crazy demon gathering, or whatever it is you Akatsuki guys do!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, and Chouji almost let his guard down. Zabuza even relaxed the grip on his sword, having recovered it after the battle before had finished. Chouji was the first to speak up to the panicked woman. "What are you talking about?"

The woman pointed at Itachi fear still spread across her face. "There is one thing I always believed the snake fag on, and that was the fact that an Akatsuki, no matter which one, could defeat any of the Sound Five! Just keep that man the fuck away from me!" The woman then noticed who Chouji actually was, and became doubly freaked out. "My fucking god! It's like all of my previous enemies just fucking came out to fucking get me! What the fuck are you doing here you fat bastard?"

Chouji scowled, and closed his eyes. "Tayuya, of the North Gate. What are you doing here? What are you doing alive?"

Tayuya shook her head. "I'll tell you one more time. I don't work for that snake freak anymore. After that Suna bitch kicked my ass in the forest I got away with genjutsu, and fled to the Lightning Country. Listen, I know we have had bad fuckin scores before, but I don't do that anymore. I am not a fuckin bad person, and I don't kill people or try to do bad fuckin things anymore. I am just living in the Lightning Country in a little village now. Listen, I know you have plenty of fuckin reason to kill me and all, but I have really turned over a new fuckin leaf. I swear a lot less now, and I don't do evil shit. I got a dad back home who can vouch for me! Seriously, you gotta fuckin believe me here!"

Chouji reluctantly relaxed, and spoke out again. "So you're telling me you are a legitimate ninja now?"

Tayuya hesitated. "Well.. Not exactly, but I swear I only have good fuckin intentions. I teach little kids how to use ninja skills in my village. Sure I am still considered a nukenin in Otogakure, but I knew Orochimaru would have killed me if I returned. Kimimaro told me that Orochimaru was going to punish me. I wouldn't risk it. I lead a honest fuckin life now. Little fuckin kids count on me to protect the village. My dad makes me daifuku every time I leave the village so I won't be hungry, and shit like that. Our neighbors give us vegetables when they harvest their fuckin garden. Come on, it's not like I'm razing fuckin towns for fun."

Chouji stepped slowly up to Tayuya, and looked her up, and down. "For the sake that you might just be telling the truth I am willing to believe you. We are going to set up camp, and if you will help with the watches we will allow you to stay with us overnight. Just don't call me fat again, or anything like that..."

Tayuya humphed, and spoke up. "And what would you like me to call you? Teddy Bear? In what universe would I call you anything but what you fuckin are..." Tayuya looked about the team, though, and shuddered. "Still I guess I could be cordial for tonight since it's safer to stay in groups at night than alone. I'll agree to it. Who all is everyone? I know that the thin guy there is Uchiha Itachi... But what is your name, and who all is everyone else?"

Chouji sighed a bit, and answered. "The man with the huge sword is Momoishi Zabuza, the woman with long black hair is Shippo Yattsu. The redhead is Shippo Daikyū. My name is Akimichi Chouji. The woman with blue hair is Shippo Biog..."

Tayuya looked at everyone, and frowned. "So we have three family members, a big guy from Konoha, an Akatsuki, and a Kirigakure oinin? Kind of a strange match up, don't you fuckin think?"

Chouji shook his head, stepping back to Byō who climbed onto his shoulders as soon as Chouji was close enough to jump on. "Akatsuki are no longer what they used to be. You may know Itachi-san as a Akatsuki, but he left a long time ago. He is now a Konoha nin, and so is Zabuza-san."

Yattsu smiled, and spoke up. "I brought him back from the dead!"

Tayuya only stared at Yattsu, and shook her head. "Okay, I take that back... You guys aren't strange... You are all fucked up in the head... Let's get the camp up. I suppose if I am to camp with you six I will hear plenty of stories to tell the kids back home..."

The camp was set up quickly, the tall grasses chopped down with Zabuza's sword, and the tents placed up as soon as Chouji pounded everything flat in his large form. Somewhere along the line one of the bijuu girls let it slip to Tayuya that they were, in fact bijuu, and although none of the three would tell who it was Chouji had a strong suspicion Byō was to blame since she had stood back with Tayuya most of the time, and she was the newest bijuu, probably not yet appreciating the idea of secrecy among others. That night all seven people sat at a fire pit that Itachi had dug up. "So the three of you are actually bijuu? I am actually talking to three genuine tailed beasts, and not being under attack?"

Daikyū smiled, and nodded. "That's right. After the Akatsuki captured all of us we opted on taking human bodies for the purpose of conspicuousness. The statue couldn't hold us all when I finally was fully absorbed into it for capture so we were freed, and now we are on a mission to find another of our sisters. I found Itachi soon after that. He was blind and his younger brother, Sasuke, was attacking him so I plucked Sasuke-kun's eyes from his head and let Itachi regain his sight. Now we live together in Konoha."

Tayuya blinked, and spoke up. "Remind me not to piss you the fuck off..." Tayuya pulled out a small bag, and pulled from that a daifuku. She bit into it, and looked around, noticing Byō nearly drooling at the very sight of daifuku. Tayuya frowned. "I know I should give one to you simply because you could kill me if I refused, but I have a feeling that you won't. I'm not giving away any of my daifuku... Dad makes these special for me back home, and I only get a bag for each trip... I gotta make these fuckers last, they are my favorite food in the whole fuckin world..."

Byō scowled, and Tayuya did so as well. Byō then looked up at Chouji who she sat on the lap of, and pointed at Tayuya. "Chou-kun... Take those daifuku from her! I don't care if you have to kill her, but I want them."

Tayuya's eyes went wide, and her chewing ceased. Still Chouji shook his head, and he spoke up. "Byō, I am not attacking Tayuya-san to get you a daifuku. When we get to the Wave Country I promise I will get you some daifuku." Byō smiled at this, and Chouji looked at Tayuya. "She is a bit... pushy at times..." Byō growled, and Chouji froze up, but he smiled nervously, and whispered in Byō's ear. The blue haired bijuu girl immediately perked up, and ran off to Chouji's tent.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow at this, and spoke up. "What was that? You tell her that you were gonna fuck her later on? Should I plug my ears tonight? How do you guys even do it? I mean you are fuckin huge, and she is so--"

Chouji cut Tayuya off at this point. "We are not doing anything like that... I just told her I had some catnip in my bag... she likes that stuff what with the fact that she is the two tailed cat of doom, and all." Chouji blushed a bit, and plucked out a piece of meat that had been resting on a slab of stone in the fire. It looked very hot, but the Akimichi didn't seem to mind the heat. "So you have really turned over a new leaf, huh, Tayuya-san?"

Tayuya nodded as she bit into a daifuku, chewing as she spoke. "Ya. When I ran away from Orochimaru up north he chased after me with his oinin. They attacked me a lot, and by the time I couldn't take it any more after I took a team out I passed out just outside of the little village I live in now. Pretty sweet fuckin place too. Orochimaru doesn't even know it exists, and neither does the rest of the world. The village is so remote due to the thick forests, and crazy fuckin environment that hardly anybody knows it even exists. In fact I've been told that even the village of Kumogakure isn't aware of their existence. I live a pretty good fuckin life there."

"So why do you even leave on these trips, Tayuya-san?" Daikyū spoke up.

Tayuya looked at Daikyū as though she had just been insulted. "That's none of your fuckin business!" Tayuya paused for a moment, and continued. "I mean... It's not like I am really doing any ninja shit anyway. I just like to travel around, ya know? I love my home, but it is fuckin boring in a village with no contact to the outside world. I sometimes still get the urge to travel, and do certain things. To find similar people to me, and get news of the rest of the fuckin world. Once a ninja, always a ninja, ya know?"

Everyone nodded, and Zabuza sighed. He stood up slowly, and looked at the group. "I think I am going to head in for bed. Call me when it is my watch, alright?"

Chouji shook his head. "I am pretty sure we are safe in this field. The Akatsuki would have attacked us by now if they had planned to. I am thinking that Kisame was working alone based on the fact that we weren't heading for their current base on purpose. I doubt that they will strike with three pairs of bijuu ears on high alert anyway. Byō wakes up at the sound of flies buzzing through the air sometimes. If we are attacked she'll know before they even get to the field."

Zabuza nodded, and sighed, walking to his tent. He slowly unwrapped his bandage mask, and put his sword next to his sleeping bag. All of his other stuff was neatly placed at the far side of the tent away from wherever he, and Yattsu would be sleeping. He tucked in, and breathed slowly. How strange his life had been since actually coming back to it. Slowly he brought his thumb to his lips, and bit into it, drawing blood. He placed his hand against the tent floor, and spoke out quietly. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

In a poof of smoke a small imp came into being, and sighed. He began to speak without even looking to see who it was that summoned him. "Alright, first thing's first. After my service is done I get your soul, and take it for all eternity. I will need you to sign a contract in blood, and specify the duties that I will be completing. I can do anything from cleaning your house to making someone love you to attempting to take over the world if you really like, but regardless of the wish your soul will be subject to eternal damnation afterwards. Please state your desire, and I will have it realized."

Zabuza looked at the imp, and smiled. "I want you to talk to me, Yotsuto..."

The imp hesitated, still not bothering to look at Zabuza. "Well that is an awfully interesting request, but a deal is a deal. Please..." The imp paused for a second in mid gesture, and looked up at Zabuza. "Z-Zabuza-san? It's... been a while... What are you summoning me for? How are you summoning me?"

Zabuza smiled a wicked one, and spoke up. "Enma knew of my call from hell when I left. He knew that I would live eternally afterward, and agreed that as long as I never came back that he would give me a demonic contract to command you little fucks while I lived up here. I can call any of you demons that suits my fancy if I feel like it. I'm surprised Sophie hasn't told all of the hells by now that I called her to fight for me."

The imp, Yotsuto shrugged. "You know my specialty has always been internal affairs, Zabuza-san. I don't really... pay attention to the succubi, or the torturers. I moved on from that three hundred years ago. Anyway what have you been up to now that you are alive again?"

Zabuza sighed. "I have gone from one torture factory to another. I am now the dear husband, of the eight tails bijuu, Yamato No Orochi. The bijuu have taken human forms, and all of them are female. Yattsu brought me back to life with her powers, and now I have been forced into marriage I am bound by the red string of fate to remain with her for all of eternity... Literally. We had our strings tied together a week ago."

Yotsuto cringed. "So you got hitched? I am horribly sorry to hear that. Nothing is more painful, not even all of the hells combined, than commitment. It's a damn shame marriage isn't a punishment in the hells. I suppose Lord Enma thinks it may just be too much torture even for the denizens. Either that or he just doesn't want to put the other demons through all of it. I don't blame him. Ball and chain aside, what's the broad look like? Is she at least good on the eyes?"

"Painfully so. She is a work of beauty. All of the bijuu that I have seen so far are, and I doubt the others will be any different. There are two other men that I am traveling with who have also gained the attention of the bijuu. One is Akimichi Chouji of Konohagakure no Sato." Yotsuto snorted at this. The other is Uchiha Itachi formerly of the Akatsuki."

Yotsuto gasped. "You mean THE Uchiha Itachi? The man who killed all but one of his whole entire clan? The man who has killed countless people just for the hell of it, and then shrugged it off like it was nothing? That man is sought out, and once he dies he has two options! He will either suffer eternal damnation in one of the nine deepest levels, or have the choice to become a demon himself! No passing go, no collecting two hundred ryo, just going straight to the big leagues! You think I could shake his hand, or something? You got an article of clothing or something of that nature? I could totally hang that on the wall of my office, Zabuza-san! Itachi is known throughout all of hells as one of the living world's most evil individuals!"

Zabuza shook his head. "What happened to my evil... ness?" Zabuza struggled to even think on if that was right to say. "Does my attempt to overthrow Enma, and only not succeed because life was calling me not count for anything? And no, you can't meet him..."

Yotsuto shrugged. "Hey, we all know you are never coming back, but Itachi could one day be my superior. You weren't really that horrible until you actually died. Itachi has a record in hell as one of the baddest people in the living world. That man has done more harm in his short, incomplete lifetime than I have done in hundreds of years. That's some serious damage."

Zabuza shrugged this time. "Well I can't say I didn't try for recognition there. You know I think I will miss hell a bit. I mean aside from the constant attempt at torture it wasn't so bad. I got used to it after a while, and eventually had a squad of succubi at my beck and call. I even got it on with Sophie at one point back when I was just starting... How do succubi stay so amazingly good at what they specialize in anyway?"

Yotsuto blinked, and chuckled. "Ask an Incubus. I am not one of either so I wouldn't know. The sex demons keep their specialties secret from the other demons. I could go for eternity, and a half down in the hells, and never find out."

Zabuza shook his head. "Regardless, I think I liked it better down their than up here. All the women I wanted, plenty of demons to kick about, and show my dominance to... Now I am stuck with one woman that is not pleased until she deprives me of sleep all night long... Sleep that I actually require now... And the fact that I am literally a whipping boy to her pleasure, and can't really beat people around anymore is a bit depressing..."

Yotsuto sighed. "Ya, that's pretty harsh, man... I better get going, though. I feel a call for a shy girl with raven hair who wants to lose something."

Zabuza nodded. "Well next time you can stop by the hell's mailbox, or whatever you have down there to contact heaven, and say hi to Haku for me... I am sure he wants to know all about what I am going through..."

Yotsuto smiled, and also nodded. "I'll be sure to get along with it since I kind of have to answer to you to some degree now. Also... you were aware that that kid was lying to you right?" Zabuza raised an eyebrow, and Yotsuto smiled. "Think on it.." With a poof of smoke Yotsuto was gone, and Zabuza was left to wonder what he had meant. Well it couldn't have been important.

{HR}

There you go folks! If you can guess by the last part I do believe solidly that Haku IS a girl XD I may even write a fic with FemHaku some time, but that's a long way away, and a whole new fic entirely.

Some little quirks you should catch here, and if not I will tell you now.

Kakashi's broken tanto reference is from when he was younger. The mission that Obito gave Kakashi his eye Kakashi broke his family tanto, a tanto that radiated white chakra when used. I had Kakashi keep it in this fic.

The part where Tayuya said that in no universe would Chouji be anything but a fat ass to her was a joke reference to Animal Magnetism, where she is the second main woman that Chouji has sex with, and the first official member as far as time line goes that joins Chouji's harem. The name Teddy Bear that Tayuya jokingly calls him here in this chapter is also a joke because that is actually what she calls him in Animal Magnetism.

Near the end when Yotsuto talks about a shy, raven haired girl calling him to lose something he IS actually referring to Hinata. You'll find later on in this fic that demons and Hinata are pretty well acquainted, and not because of what Hinata did personally.

Sophie is a demon from another story I am writing currently. She is a succubus, and a friend to the main character Eldamorea, also a succubus. In this fic she was one of Zabuza's concubines when he was taking over hell, and his first torturer in the hell of boiling oil when Zabuza first died so very long ago.

A story I am writing called Politics Of Hell stars Eldamorea, and Sophie is a main character ^_^

Yours,

Tankou001


	6. Meeting A Sister In The Muck

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu Various Fanfic

Hey all Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed. For life at home I am well, and happy, but nobody here cares about real life do they?!? Of course not! This is a fanfiction, you all want updates for the story! So since that is most obviously the case I will get to it ^_^

Currently the Six man cell of Chouji, Itachi, Zabuza, and the three bijuu girls are searching for the three tails to bring her back to Konoha. (Yay team Bijuu!) Zabuza as been revealed to possess the ability to summon demons, Itachi has the Yuki-Onna Mangekyo Sharingan which allows him to freeze things solid similar to how Amaterasu allows him to burn anything. Chouji has not yet shown his super cool techniques, but I will show them in time ^_^

Also if you hadn't noticed I am not the most impressed with Kishimoto's idea on what the eight tails because it was not said to be a weird ox octopus but a snake. Kishimoto also deviated from the three tails because that was said to be a giant three tailed, three finned shark. Still I like turtles better XP I think personally I'll make the bijuu what I want in this story. Besides, who REALLY wants to see the same thing over and over again? XP

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Six: Meeting A Sister In The Muck

Uchiha Itachi walked about through the bogs of the water country. It was here that Team Bijuu had been sent to find the three tails bijuu Supposedly she was a nude young woman that could not be damaged and was causing mass havoc wherever she went. She was also said to possess three long tail tattoos all sprouting from her tail bone, one going up her spine, and the other two down each leg. Itachi, with his perfected Sharingan, could spot bijuu in their truest comparable form so it wouldn't be too difficult to notice this young woman if he expected her and now that the team walked through the Water Country Itachi was constantly alert. Since Itachi's eyes were the single best in the group he was first in the line followed by Zabuza who could tell him where to go, knowing well the Water Country from when he was a Kirigakure ninja long ago.

Behind Zabuza was Daikyū, the wonderful woman that Itachi loved dearly and she loved him back. She was the Kyuubi in human guise and had given herself to Itachi many times over already without asking anything of him aside from to keep her secrets and make her a happy woman. Behind her strode Yattsu, Zabuza's wife, and the eight tailed bijuu. She was much more violent at times than Daikyū and often went off to kill large animals at night not to eat but to kill for enjoyment. Still the woman was nice enough, promising not to raise her power against anyone from Konoha. Finally Chouji was at the end of the lineup. Byō, the two tails bijuu sat atop the large man's shoulders. The small blue haired woman was, in a word, lazy. If she could get away with others doing something for her it would be the best way to do it. She had taken a liking to Chouji when she first came to Konoha searching for Daikyū and ever since had hung on the poor Akimichi like an awkward backpack. Everyone trudged waist deep through the bog save for Byō of course who could not be bothered with such things.

"Watch out around here, Itachi-san..." Zabuza mentioned. "These areas always have natural traps. Nobody would dare live here but the area is littered with pits and sinkholes that just naturally occur. Some say the swamps in the Water Country are alive and use those traps to feed on people." Itachi noted this. It wasn't hard to believe in living swamps when ninja ruled the world. Buddhist priests harnessed the powers of Buddha and some said that magic truly existed. How was a living swamp so difficult to believe?

Last in the line, Chouji normally walked a clear path not having to worry about anything new since everyone would walk over any natural trap first. Still it seemed his weight set one off as the others were simply too light and the Akimichi sunk shoulder deep into the bog with a splash, Byō crying out with an "Unya" and jumping off to a nearby tree limb. Chouji, meanwhile, was stuck shoulder deep in bog muck and still slowly sinking calling out for help. Itachi raced back and tried to pull him out to no avail, the bog having too firm a hold on him. "Get me out of here!" Chouji called out, a little freaked out that he wouldn't stop sinking. Chouji's eyes went wide a second later, and the Akimichi screamed bloody murder. "Pull me out, pull me out! Something is eating my legs!"

Zabuza rushed in and Itachi pulled with the swordsman but even as they pulled Chouji continued to sink, his neck and chin covered in muck now as well. Daikyū stepped up, and rammed her hands into the muck ripping Chouji clean out of the bog with one quick pull revealing Chouji's pants ripped off at the knees. Even the Akimichi's armored shins were gone, and a crunching noise was heard from under the muck. Chouji groaned in pain, his legs from the knees down covered in blood and deep bite wounds. "How the hell are we to take care of this? Those wounds are probably already festering from the foul bog muck." Zabuza spoke up, pulling the Akimichi to a dry spot of the bog where everyone could actually stand up without being submerged in the bog.

Byō bounced down, and got up to Chouji, looking at his legs with a concerned expression. "He'll be okay, right?" She spoke up.

Itachi looked at Chouji's wounds, and grimaced. Hey were full of swamp crap and little grubs swam around in the muck that covered Chouji's legs. "I can't be sure... Zabuza-san, help me get these insects off of his legs. If he is already festering this can't make it any better. How far is the nearest village from here?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Probably about ten miles. Seldom does anyone live in bad bogs like this. Maybe a small swamp village could exist somewhere nearby but not until you get near the edge. At the closest there could be a little settlement maybe five miles away from here. We are pretty deep in."

Itachi groaned. Chouji was supposed to be the leader but Tsunade had noted that if Chouji was to become incapacitated Itachi was second in command. "Byō-san... You are the fastest of us. Make your way through the swamp and try to find help. We'll stay here and care for Chouji-san..."

"If you are looking for a bit of help I may be your best bet..." A new voice stated from behind the group. Itachi turned his head to see a woman maybe in her late twenties at most who possessed ears almost like a fox, but more sandy in color. She had a large, fluffy tail that swayed about behind her that was that of a fox, and all about her body were tiger stripe markings. Her eyes were a deep blue with little flecks of gold throughout and her bright blue, waist length hair was filled with many blue feathers that stayed in the strands like they had grown that way.

Itachi stood up, and brought his hand to his hip, gripping a kunai. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The animal woman raised her hands into the air. "Well I suppose I don't have to help you. I am just a native trying to help fellow ninja..."

Zabuza gasped behind Itachi, and the Uchiha turned to see the man pointing at her. "You are that Special Jounin from Kirigakure back when I was one of the swords." Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked back at the woman.

The strange woman only shrugged with a smile. "I thought I recognized you, Momoishi Zabuza. It's been a while. I remember that you defected from the village, and in a way so did I. I live in exile out in these swamps now. I made a jutsu that was simply too much to take and as such they sent me away, promising that if I never again came within ten miles of Kirigakure No Sato that I would not be bothered." The woman looked at the others. "My name is Doubutsu Tai Tanget... Pleased to meet you all."

Itachi openly relaxed. If Zabuza knew her and wasn't afraid, and if what she said was true Tanget was entirely friendly. "How can you help him?"

Tanget giggled. "All foreigners go straight to business, huh? Come with me. I will lead you all to my home where I can treat this man. Someone carry that man... The poison will kick in before long and he won't be able to move." Tanget turned and waited until Chouji was made ready for transport before beginning to walk. Slowly the animal woman walked through the bog, somehow finding all of the right places to walk. Tanget was always either on solid ground or only ankle deep in muck, and finally the team arrived a a massive banyan tree that had a human height stone sheet at the front. Tanget grabbed the stone sheet, and pulled it open just like a door, gesturing into it. "Welcome to my home. Please come in."

Itachi leaned over to speak to Zabuza, and asked, "Is it safe to enter? You have known her before."

Zabuza didn't even look at Itachi, his hands clamping shut his nose. "Tanget-chan isn't someone to be overly hostile. Still... Don't breathe too deeply around her..."

Itachi and the rest of the group stepped into Tanget's home, and inside it all seemed rather well put together. Despite the fact that Tanget not only lived under a tree, but under a swamp tree at that she really had managed well. Each "room" was separated by a stone slab that acted as a door. Wooden furniture was all set up, and a fireplace of sorts had also been set up a stone slab inside which Itachi guessed acted as a stove, and a large hole at the top that must have acted as a chimney. Itachi took Zabuza's advice and tried not to breath too deeply around the woman. "You are lucky I am around, guys." Tanget spoke quietly as she stepped into a little room and brought out a stone mortar and pestle along with some herbs. "That poor guy will be useless as long as he is untreated. The bog is home to great monsters. Things like what you just encountered are rare but not unknown. They make what are called murder pits; wait until something heavy enough walks over them and sinks down into the muck before they eat them, bones and all. They are called Swamp Assassins. They are one of the top predators in these bogs. I don't think there is anything they can't metabolize from plastic to bones to flesh to metal, they'll eat anything. Your friend is lucky he got out with his legs at all. I'll be able to heal him quickly, his wounds are small enough that my salves and jutsu should heal him quickly. However, he'll need rest. The muck that got in his wounds will surely give him a fever so the injuries themselves aren't all that he has to worry about." Tanget had already started to dab some green mush on Chouji's legs. "I'd say give him a week and he'll be good as new."

"We don't have a week!" Zabuza said angrily. "We are on an urgent mission right now!"

Tanget looked up at Zabuza with a stare that could strike fear into death itself and Zabuza took a step back. "Urgent mission or not this man is now my charge. Need I tell you that, although I didn't have much experience I am not without medical ninja training. I have lived in this bog for years, I know what needs to be done. One week of rest and healing, Momoishi Zabuza, no less."

Zabuza hesitated a moment but Itachi stepped in. "Alright, Tanget-san. I, as the second in command for the team, will allow this. Akimichi Chouji was our captain but he clearly isn't functioning right now so I will take the team captain position. May I ask what conditions we will be sleeping in?"

"The big guy is in my room." Tanget started as Byō puffed up like a balloon in response. It didn't seem like the two tails bijuu at all liked the idea of her man being in the company of another woman. Tanget picked up on this and smiled. "And Miss Kitty can stay with him the whole time." The group paused for a moment, all looking at Tanget in minor disbelief. It was clearly just a reference to Byō's speech pattern though. "Zabuza-san, you an go in my apothecary workshop. It smells bad, I'll warn you but I can promise the bugs won't bother you. Red Eyes, you and the Red Fox can stay in my spare room. I think the big bad snake and I, however, need to talk."

Itachi was sure of it as well as the rest of the team now. Clearly the identity of the team was no secret to the animal woman. They all looked at her for a bit as she dabbed more green mush on Chouji's legs, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Finally Itachi opened his mouth to speak, immediately being cut off by Tanget's voice. "All of you clear out. I wish to speak to Yamato No Orochi, if you would all be so kind as to let me do so alone."

The rest of the group reluctantly cleared out, Byō staying long enough to tell Yattsu to not let Tanget do anything to Chouji before leaving as well. Now Yattsu stood in front of Tanget with a slight smile. "It's bee a long time, brother of my previous host. I'm surprised you still look so good, not a day of difference from so long ago when I stared at you through the eyes of my prison. How did you know we were bijuu so quickly?"

Tanget smiled and sat beside Chouji. "I too am an animal, Orochi. My ears can hear a moth's wings beat from a mile away and more. My nose never forgets a scent."

"Yet your eyes deceived you all too often, if I remember correctly." Yattsu said giggling slightly. "I suppose you are a bit too sharp to not recognize the scent of a snake such as myself. If it's any consolation I almost liked staying inside your brother. He was good to talk to and let me out often enough. I am just surprised you knew me so well after so long is all."

Tanget smirked. "I may be over fifty years old but that doesn't mean I'm senile. My people have intensely long life spans. I'll live to see my second century if I play my cards right and even then I'll be pretty well off. I'll look like a forty years old woman but it will at least be better than looking two hundred. I have hope."

Yattsu grinned and sat down next to Tanget. "When the Akatsuki killed your brother it wasn't as if I liked it. At least my previous prison moved and let me out sometimes. Believe me when I tell you that I would have rather been inside Tankou than inside the statue. Waiting near ten years inside of a statue amongst my sisters was far worse than waiting an eternity inside a vessel that willingly set me free on occasion. However now I am free As you may have guessed this is no host I have simply taken over. It is and always will be, from now on, my own natural body as long as I am allowed to keep it. I go by Yattsu now. My sisters, Daikyū and Byō, the fox and cat respectively, wish for peace, mates and happiness. I can't say I much agree wholly with their wishes but I find the prospect alluring. I hope soon to have hatchlings and start a family if I will be let to do so. Daikyū and Byō also wish to breed with their respective mates. Akimichi Chouji is one such mate whom Byō has grown very close to in a very short time. Still I want to gather all of the sisters back together again. I wish to have all of the family present and to do that we need the three tails back, which is why we came to the Water Country in the first place."

Tanget nodded, her ears flicking back and forth, her tail waving to and fro. "So even monsters want a family, huh? I guess I understand. I don't hold you at fault for my brother's death save for the fact that you were inside of him. This alone wasn't anyone's fault but that one who forced you into his infant body though so I suppose I can't rightly hold you at fault for even that. I just miss him so much..." Tanget muttered finally, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Sometimes I think back and say to myself 'If Tankou hadn't been a jinchuuriki would everything have been better for him?' Now that I think on it, wen you are here with me, I am not sure it would have been different. Tankou wouldn't have been a jinchuuriki and such would have saved him from the Akatsuki but thinking back to how he was he no doubt would have gotten himself killed somehow. It doesn't matter now, though... The dead cannot be returned to life once again, that much I know."

Yattsu frowned. If only Tanget knew Yattsu's true powers. She decided it would be best not to tell, however. Yattsu didn't like giving hope to people. Her ultimate power was that of death. Yattsu knew that she could recall such things but she didn't like to in order to please others. Yattsu, even still, was a monster and one who highly enjoyed killing things. This wasn't the time to let a streak of light pierce through her black-as-night cloak. She simply pat Tanget on the shoulder and stood back up. "I apologize for how your family was thrust into such a situation... Maybe, someday, you will be at ease."

Tanget looked up as she stood. "Maybe, Yattsu-chan. Still, I think I may have a bit of something you are all looking for. I probably should have spoken up right away when you told me about it. Go get your friends."

Yattsu nodded, rushing out of the room to get the rest of the group. After gathering up Zabuza, who was outside, looking around the swamp, Itachi and Daikyū, who were spending quite intimate time with each other in a very dark corner of their guest room, and Byō, who was brooding in what seemed to be Tanget's pantry she led the group back out to the main room. Tanget was already there in full gear, a massive blade on her back and a kukri at her side. "Glad you all got here soon enough. You are all looking for the three tailed turtle girl, yes? I can take you to her within the hour."

Byō was the first to speak up. "What about Chouji!?!"

"He'll be fine." Tanget said with a smile. "He's out cold right now and he probably won't be awake for a few hours. He'd be too drugged on the medicine I gave him to be truly conscious so let's just let the big guy rest." Byō growled a bit but Daikyū flicked her on the nose, a gesture that caused Byō much irritation it seemed, though she did quiet herself immediately. "Just follow me and stay close. We wouldn't want to surprise her, okay?" An hour of walking proved a most miserable endeavor. Byō complained the most, having to walk on her own two feet instead of hitching a ride upon Chouji's shoulders. Eventually they reached a place where the mud was far more red than it was everywhere else in the swamp. "None of you make any sudden moves, alright? She's very twitchy around dinner time." Tanget whispered just loud enough to be heard by the group. "Ban-tan... Come out to see me, Ban-tan. I have brought visitors you may want to see." There were noises from afar and sounds from within the mud. Slowly a head of green hair crested the surface of the mud nearby, no face yet but definitely the top of a green haired head. Tanget padded over the mud, sinking up to her knees in the muck as she neared the green hair that floated atop it. "That's right, it's just me, Tanget. You don't have anything to fear or worry about. These are friends. Three of them are your sisters, too. Don't you remember them?" The green head of hair shook a bit and Tanget's hand lowered to pat the top of it. "You can come out Ban-tan, nobody is going to do anything bad to you."

Slowly the figure of green hair grew from the muck and formed a full head, a girl with yellow eyes and red pupils with long green locks covered in a layer of swamp muck. Her face had strange tribal markings on them. Itachi couldn't see her back, which would have been the true test of if this was the real bijuu or not. Still it was pretty obvious that even if this wasn't the three tails bijuu it was a wild woman who needed to be taken in. However, Itachi needed no normal tests of sight. His was the vision of the Sharingan and, as such, she could see the closest approximation to this woman's true form. Sure enough this was the very same woman that they were looking for, a single gaze showing Itachi the face of an angry turtle, one that only felt a few things. She only felt fear, anger and hunger. She didn't know who these people were. This scared her. She was angry that a companion had let strangers into her domain. Lastly, as Itachi had always known, the Sanbi was always hungry, an appetite boiling inside that never quit grinding at her stomach, making her not only irritable but unintelligent as a result. A creature that only knew anger, fear and hunger would no doubt never truly enjoy the finer things in life such as a cool autumn breeze, the love of another, a fine cup of sake. Hunger at such levels cut off the ability to enjoy and left only instinct to rule the life of the possessor. This alone was why Sanbi was the least intelligent of the nine tailed beasts and why Itachi expected her to be much more fearsome when they met her.

Still the Sanbi was placid right now for reasons Itachi couldn't dare fathom. Sure her three core emotions were doubtlessly remaining. Itachi could tell she was afraid and could tell that she was angry. It went without saying that she was hungry. Regardless she was placid, if a bit jumpy. Tanget was handling her like a pet or child and the Sanbi was treating Tanget like a parent or owner. "How about one of your sisters comes up, alright?" Tanget muttered to the Sanbi. How about the Nekomata? She'll be really nice to you I promise." The Sanbi shrunk back a little into the mud and looked at Byō. Slowly then, she came out a bit more. "Byō-chan, please come see her. She seems comfortable with you."

Byō stepped forward, slogging into the mud slowly as the Sanbi watched her. Soon enough, with only a couple steps, Byō was stomach deep in the muck, a look of supreme discomfort about her face. It wasn't bad that she was going to see her sister, no. Byō simply hated getting dirty. As she closed in the Sanbi seemed to fidget a bit. "Sis, it's me. I go by Byō now. It's the Nekomata, the two tails. Can you say hello?" The Sanbi lifted a hand out of the muck as she blew some bubbles in it, pawing at the air toward Byō with her hand. Of course it was a normal hand, unwebbed and, in all intents and purposes, the delicate hand of a lady, albeit one covered in bog muck. Byō giggled a bit. "Nya, I'm the cat. We want to bring you somewhere else. We want to bring you somewhere safe with food all the time and warm water. You have to be good but if will be much better than here."

The Sanbi shook a bit in the muck, splashing Byō with mud and bog slime. Tanget spoke up. "I gave her the name Sanbanme, since she is the third bijuu. She seems pretty good most of the time, answers to the name I have given her. If I can't keep he fed she hunts for herself. A week back some people came into the swamp. Seeing her they tried to help because they thought she was just a normal woman and she got scared. She attacked and by the time I managed to get to her all but one had died and one of her victims had been half eaten. The last guy was lucky to have survived by the time I pulled him out of the swamp. He had heavy wounds but I raced him back to his village and dropped him off. I informed the other village members never to go too deep into this swamp. I hadn't gotten a single visitor yet until you guys showed up. Lately I have come to call her Ban-tan as a sort of pet name. It fits her since she is a good guard. She seems to understand most things I say but she hasn't talked yet."

"She most likely never will..." Said Daikyū from back on the more solid patch of dirt that the rest of the group stood on. "The Sanbi has always been the least intelligent of the bijuu. She's never been able to speak in her beast form. I won't hold it against her for her not to speak in her human form. It only makes sense."

Sanbanme had already started to warm up to Byō, half way out of the muck. She had a hank of meat in her mouth, chewing on it idly as Byō spoke to her and tried to wipe some of the mud off. As more mud was wiped clean Sanbanme showed even more tribal markings along her bare body. Itachi managed to catch a look at her back, spotting quickly the hexagonal markings and the three tail markings. This was surely the three tailed bijuu. "I am not sure how willing she will be to change locations. She really seems to like the swamps here. I don't think she would handle well to being moved somewhere foreign." Tanget started up.

"We have to bring her back somehow." Itachi stated immediately. "She's a danger here and in Konoha we can--"

"Lock her away and keep her under control like any other village would? You can see clearly she doesn't have the intellect to do ninja work. I know kages and how they are. If you can't control her as she is you will find a way to do so as she isn't, right?" Tanget cut in. "If she goes I must come with... I understand it isn't good to call myself her keeper. She isn't a pet but she will go insane if I'm not around. I won't have her in the state where she wants to kill people. I have heard of those red eyes too... You could control her with those I have heard but she wouldn't like it. She wouldn't want it." Daikyū recoiled a bit at these words, knowing all too well how correct they were. "If Ban-tan goes so do I."

Itachi hesitated for a moment. "I'll have to think on this."

"Well you have at least a week to do so. I'll have it be known, however, that I am willing to fight you to keep Ban-tan here where she is safe and comfortable." Tanget countered

Itachi sighed and soon enough they all made their way back. Byō alone stayed with Sanbanme, sitting relaxed in the warm muck with her sister. Sanbanme had already quite warmed up to her, having completely shown her body and now once again submerged in the muck save for her head which was laid on Byō's lap as she sat in the mud. Byō hadn't ever spent any time with the Sanbi save for in the statue itself. They hadn't ever fought though. There was no reason to. After all Sanbanme and Byō had more than a bit in common. They both enjoyed fish, enjoyed comfort and warmth as well as a full stomach. These weren't exactly the most clinching of similarities but Byō thought they were perfectly fine reasons to be friendly. "You just wait until you see Chouji-kun. He's a really nice guy. I like him a lot. Just don't try to pull any fast moves on him or I'll have to make you apologize, Sanbanme." Sanbanme just made a gurgling noise in idleness at Byō's words, blowing a short raspberry into the air. Byō had no doubt this had no meaning. It was surely just a noise to let Byō know that she had been heard or something of that nature. A response, however without meaning, was a response even still."You just wait and see. There is warm food and soft beds and catnip!" Byō perked up a bit at that last word, startling Sanbanme but not at all that much. Sanbanme quickly settled back down, relaxing her head on Byō's lap again with mild gurgling noises as responses. "I bet you've never had catnip, have you? It's wonderful. You just eat it and everything becomes happy and joyful. Daikyū and Yattsu won't eat it but surely you'll like it." Byō pet Sabanme's head for a bit. "Maybe we can even get you a man like I have Chouji-kun if you don't eat him! I don't know who you would like in the village but I am sure you will find him quickly."

Sanbanme mumbled unintelligibly for a moment before backing away and sinking into the muck again. Byō knew quite well that it was time to go. She had to check back on Chouji anyway. She was worried about him. She made it back to Tanget's home in near a quarter of the time she should have taken and crawled into the home of the animal woman, still half covered in swamp muck. Tanget was at the hearth in the "main room," if it could be called that. Naturally a home inside the trunk of a bog tree couldn't be given the true form of a standard house. The Main Room was simply the first and largest room any guest would step into on the premises. "Welcome back, Byō-chan. Did the time with Ban-tan go well? All of the others have already gone to sleep." Byō nodded. "That's good. I think, of all of the six of you I like you the most so far. At least I suspect it because I haven't yet met Chouji-kun in a proper sort of manner."

"How is he?" Byō asked, her highly squinted eyes showing an unusual amount of concern. She couldn't help feeling bad for Chouji. After all he had showed her so much kindness, upturned his whole life for her despite her original appearance overthrowing all semblance of peace in his no doubt relaxed life style. Byō couldn't help already feeling that genuine feeling of love for Chouji that surely meant more than just base infatuation.

"He's been muttering a lot in his sleep. He woke up for a bit at one point after we returned and grabbed me. He picked me right up off my feet in his desperation. Poor guy had no idea where he was or what was happening and was half delirious with fever." Tanget paused for a moment as she poked at the fire. "He asked if you were okay. He wanted to know if you had been hurt." Byō felt a distinct warmth in her chest at these words. It wasn't at all subtle and her whole body heated up, her face covering with blush. "As much as I have been told he treats you like an annoyance he really does care. Itachi-kun told me about the first encounter of yours. He said you had been just using him as furniture and stuff. Itachi-kun told me that Chouji-kun was most unprepared for you but put up with it..." Tanget continued with a smile. "I think, however, that he must really care about you. Something tells me that he doesn't just keep you around for fear of injury if he decides to push you away."

Byō stepped up close behind Tanget. "I see... Do you happen to have a basin or something I could wash off with?" Byō didn't want to say anything. Nothing about the feelings that she was experiencing for Chouji right then. She didn't want it known that she had really been falling for Chouji throughout her stay in Konoha. She didn't want it known that she was dong anything other than treating Chouji like her plaything and her furniture... She didn't like to show her feelings at all for some reason. Was there a reason for that? Was there any reason to live her life in the utmost amount of comedy if she could?

Tanget nodded a bit. "Let me take you into the bathing room. Follow me, I'll wash up with you, wash your back and stuff." Tanget led Byō to a wooden trap door in her floor a room over. "To be honest it was really difficult to fix this old tree up enough to be a real home. Two years I had to waste making this old thing really livable. I left Kirigakure when I was twenty-five. That was a long time ago. My children went to their father, a man I loved dearly. I refused to leave them with my clan proper but Naoki, the man that I loved with all of my heart and the father of my children, took them. He was always rough around the edges... Probably still is if he is alive though knowing him he probably got himself killed somehow." Tanget opened the trap door and a ladder led down into a black pit. "Mind your feet, the ladder can get slippery sometimes. Anyway that was nearly thirty years ago. So if he is anything of the attractive man I fell in love with now he must be looking grand for his age." Tanget smiled as she waited at the bottom of the ladder. It was bitch black though fortunately Byō had the gift of being able to see without any light at all. The room was wonderful. It seemed the only room in the premises with stone walls. Byō guessed that it would have to since the room itself would have to be far below the surface above. No doubt Tanget had dug the place out to make this space, shoveling mud for weeks, months even. "This room is my pride and joy. I couldn't live without proper bathing facilities."

Byō let out a long "Nyaaa." in amazement and Tanget went to a place in the wall with what looked to be a marble sheet over it. The sheet was circular. Tanget turned it to the side and water came cascading out of the circular opening behind it. Byō could notice, just barely, a mesh of sorts covering the hole. "The water is cold to begin with but I always have the chakra to heat large amounts of it with my fire chakra. I actually had to learn fire jutsu after my exile from Kirigakure so that my life would become easier. Before that all I knew was water, air and my pheromone jutsu." Tanget watched as the water cascaded into the tub below it. The "tub" was really more like a stone lined hole in the floor, able to no doubt hold five or six people before being crowded. The water, however, flowed quickly and the tub was completely filled in no time at all. Tanget then covered the hole and walked to the wall where a torch waited, lighting it with her finger. The room suddenly became brighter, though only just. It would have been enough for a normal person to see in but not very well. Tanget started stripping and Byō did likewise. "Byō-chan? I have a serious question for you... Try to answer truthful because I can tell if you are lying." Tanget said as she took a couple of clips from her large, sandy animal ears. "Do you love Chouji, in a romantic fashion, that is?"

Byō was struck a little dumb at this question. "Why do you ask, nya?" She countered quickly. "I'll admit I took him as my mate but only for convenience. I enjoy playing with him and the fact that he normally does whatever I want... He's comfortable to sleep on and even if he is a little troublesome he is pretty tolerant. Maybe eventually I could even be convinced to breed with him but comparable to Itachi-kun and Zabuza-kun he's pretty sub-par I suppose. I stick around with him because he amuses me." Byō smiled at this, putting on her non-serious face as she stripped down completely. There was no way a normal human could tell a bijuu lying from a truthful one. Daikyū alone had proved that when she spun all of her tales to the people who questioned her. Byō herself had made more than a few unbelievable stories free of being found out by the more difficult people to trick in Konoha.

"You're lying, Byō-chan." Tanget stated immediately. "When I was a ninja in Kirigakure No Sato do you wish to know what I did best? Jounin level at Genin rank, I was the number one interrogator. I didn't need to torture people. Nobody hides the truth from these ears. Everybody, even bijuu such as yourself have certain tonal fluctuations when they lie... Those with a well trained ear can detect these fluctuations in all but the most trained individuals. It sounds like a clicking or buzzing in those ears, like a sort of malfunction in the speech of the person lying. However, to my ears it sounds like an emergency bell sounding right in my ears. That is, it does with my ear clips on. The ear clips limit chakra to my ears so I don't experience sensory overload from loud noises." Byō looked at Tanget in mild confusion. "To be honest I am not only hearing he fluctuations in your voice right now... I was worried you being a bijuu would make your lying easier and it seems to do so. I can still hear those vocal fluctuations but they are very faint even without my clips... However..." Tanget reached out and tapped Byō on the forehead. "You do have a brain, that I can count on most reliably.." Slowly Tanget dipped her foot into the water and made a hissing inhalation at the cold water touching her bare skin before sinking entirely into it. The whole pool bubbled and boiled and then went calm. "You can step in now. It's very warm." Indeed the water was now steaming.

Byō stepped into the water, enjoying the warmth. Still, something nagged at her mind. "Why did you bring up that I had a brain, Tanget-chan?"

"To answer that I will ask another question. Do you know what a neuron firing sounds like?" Byō cocked her head. "I assume not. You think by firing thousand, millions of neurons through your brain at a time. When I don't have my ear clips on I can hone in on those neurons firing. It's a technique that took me twenty years to learn... From what I have heard, however, it took my daughters three months to perfect, something I haven't even started doing yet. I can't do it very well but, true to my interrogating nature I can tell, by where those neurons fire and how they fire, if you are lying or not... I can tell by hearing you brain tick, that you are truly in love with Chouji."

Byō hesitated. "That's an incredible jutsu."

"It's not a jutsu... It's me paying attention to my surroundings, that's all. I don't use chakra or anything.... I simply listen to your head. I block out everything in the world around me and become hyper focused on the short buzzing noises deep inside your brain. From there it's just a test to see whether I can find the signals that are crossing wrong. When I hear something that just doesn't sound right, like a lie, the sound is mildly different."

Byō sat in awe at this information. She never could have known such things. "I suppose you are correct, Tanget-chan... He is so tolerant of my childishness. I try to be like a child all the time, to live life with as much fun as I can without care for anyone else's feelings. No need for anyone else's opinion. Chouji, however, is so tolerant about my teasing and orneriness. He never complains, serves me up anything I want on a silver platter without question if I ask for it. He guards me from everyone else that says anything bad about me. He has, so far, fought all of my battles for me before I ever knew that they were there to be fought. By the time I understood their presence he had already taken care of them. Even after what you just said..." Byō paused for a moment as Tanget scrubbed her back with a hard bristled brush. The sting was mild but the feeling was amazing as the mud and grime caked on Byō's body scraped clean off, leaving her lustrous alabaster skin underneath. "I never realized that even sick he really cares about my well being seemingly over his."

Tanget smiled and chuckled a bit. "It's something I would say could only equate to love. You may have lived far longer than me but my experience with human emotions is no doubt far more than your own. You are in a human body now, Byō-chan. It's time for you to embrace the fact that you are to be human in all ways cosmetic. Look like a human, act like a human... Love like a human." Tanget traced a line along Byō's spine with her finger, her nail sharp as a claw yet leaving her skin completely unmarred and not just because Byō's skin was resilient. "In the world of love those tails swirling down your legs mean next to nothing. If you are to live in the body of a human woman you will find that humanity will corrupt you immediately and incurably. Unless you wish to take the form of a gigantic demon cat again you best start accepting that you'll soon feel emotions of love, lust, maternity, endearment. I know that you bijuu feel things like anger and hunger and confusion but I have a feeling that you don't so much embrace the more human emotions. You may only be human in body right now but that body has already started spreading its attributes to your mind. Soon enough you will not only look human but feel human, think human, and act human not from the need to fit in but from the fact that you are becoming just that... A human."

Byō didn't really like the idea of becoming human at all. She liked being a bijuu. Maybe taking human bodies hadn't been the best of ideas. Tanget, however, must have picked up on this because she leaned forward, her bosom squishing against Byō's back. She hummed a tune, one that was somehow incredibly relaxing. "I can tell that your thinking this might not be a good thing. You have, for hundreds... Thousands of years, been stuck in the thought that humanity is a bad thing. You've been led, through your own superiority, to believe that humans are, no matter what, weak creatures. But you will still be, in essence, the bijuu that you are and always have been. You will still have more chakra than any human could have. You will still live forever and be nigh unbeatable. However, you will love and be loved. Do you really want to go back to being a monster, to being hunted down and entrapped? Do you really want to lose those subtle feelings of love and affection that you have acquired? I can hear it in your mind that you like being in this form. Even if you are becoming a human in this form is it so bad? You are compatible with the one your love... The fact that you are capable of loving at all should be enough." Tanget's warm breath ran across Byō's nose and as Byō breathed in something came over her. It was a feeling of pleasure, a mild euphoria that swept over her body. Everything got hot, and not because of the water around her. Tanget's hands swept across Byō's nude form, rubbing off the mud from her body with what seemed a rag made of red fur. It felt wonderful for some reason, accepting Tanget's touch. Tanget's mouth went to Byō's ear and gently she whispered. "There we go, all clean. How about you go upstairs and keep Chouji some company. Show the one you love the affection that he deserves. He cares so very much for you. You wouldn't want his feelings to go unnoticed, would you?"

Byō couldn't explain it but for some reason she had the indescribable urge to obey. Tanget's words pierced her mind like the very most effective jutsu and bent Byō's body to obey, completely and utterly. Byō felt herself stand and stagger, albeit gracefully to the ladder. "I'll bring you some clean clothes up later after I get done cleaning myself up, alright? Remember, don't be too rough with the big teddy bear, he's injured, after all. However... Don't be too gentle either. I think you'll know what I mean very soon." Byō only nodded. She had no idea what Tanget was talking about but her mind wouldn't allow her to question it. She never would have dared now think that something was wrong; that what she was thinking, or rather that she wasn't thinking at all, was a bad thing and that she should snap back into reality. No, all she wanted to do was obey for some reason. What was going on.

Slowly Byō climbed the ladder and crawled out of the trap door. She tottered out of the room where the trap door lay and through the main room where it looked like Zabuza sat next to the hearth now, an attractive young man with bat wings sitting next to him carrying on what seemed a mildly pleasant conversation. Zabuza and the man turned to address Byō though the bijuu didn't notice this in the slightest. The young man with wings turned to Zabuza and asked something but the swordsman simply shook his head and continued the previous conversation. Byō paid them no mind as she tottered nude through the main room into the room where Chouji lay on a pallet of reed covered in cloth. Atop his body were several thick furs and he appeared to be sweating profusely underneath the furs. Byō looked at his and came closer, removing the furs. She had seen Chouji asleep before. She had even snuggled up to him on many more than one occasion. The two slept in the same bed after all. However, this was one form of Chouji that Byō hadn't ever seen. He was stark naked, nude as the day of his birth under the furs. The only semblance of clothing that Chouji had were the bandages on his lower legs which covered his injuries. His flesh burned with fever. Byō couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Surely if she hadn't been on his shoulders he wouldn't have been heavy enough to sink into the muck and get his legs chewed on. Surely if she hadn't been so selfish as to insist ion hitching a ride on his shoulders both of them would be fine and right now she would simply be sprawled out on his lap, annoying him but coveting his touch in the privacy of her own mind. She loved him now and now she was forced to admit it to the one person who had never wanted to believe it, herself.

Slowly she slid under the fur covers and slid up against Chouji, her nude body rubbing against his own undressed form. Before she had given the facade that her acting protective over him wasn't love or lust but simply that she wanted all of the control. This was true, of course, but not the way she acted outwardly as it was. She didn't want to torture him or tease him by being protective of him. She just wanted him to herself because he was so wonderful to her. She wanted him only for her, his body, his mind, his love she wanted only for herself. Similarly she only wanted him to love her. Only she could love him. That was all there was to it. In her mind something was tugging at her to do something. "Prove your love to him..." A whisper touched her ears. "Prove it. If you only want him for yourself... why don't you show him that only he can have you?" That voice whispered in her ears again. "Let him touch the form that you will only let him touch. Revel in his touch."

Byō didn't understand it but suddenly her whole body got even hotter. Her tail bone ached and so did her ears as her body changed. Her ears became cat ears and the markings that signified her tails ripped from her flesh painlessly, becoming cat tails of fur, flesh and bone. This was that form which only Chouji would be able to touch. Slowly Byō slid atop of Chouji's form. She knew, thoughtlessly, what to do even though it was something which she had never once experienced or even thought of. Byō was very small in comparison to Chouji. He stood nearly two feet taller than her, his body almost seven feet tall while she only just hit five feet. It was an odd sort of pairing, granted, but Byō wouldn't have had it any other way. He seemed like her knight, so tall and large. "Chouji..." She muttered as she put her face close to his own. "Please wake up for me... just for a bit, nya."

Byō set her lips to Chouji's and kissed him, a gentle kiss full of her newly discovered love for him which she had only just found out existed... No. It was love that she had known of the whole time. She had simply refused to acknowledge it before that night. His face formed a scowl of pain for a moment before he opened his eyes slowly. "B-Byō-chan?" he said slowly as he looked at her in the dim candle light. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Byō nodded. "Of course I am alright. You are in bed and I want to thank you for what you have done for me since I came to your village." Slowly she lowered her lips to Chouji's again, kissing him in the same manner as before. "I'm sorry I have been so bad to you." She said after parting from him, Chouji's eyes a bit big from shock. "It took me this long to realize that I have fallen in love with you , Chouji."

Chouji looked confused and conflicted. "This is a dream isn't it, Byō-chan? It's a dream that I am dreaming because of my fever, right?" He asked with a pained voice. "There is no way... that you would ever do this. I understand... This is a dream but even in a dream I can't take advantage of you, Byō-chan. Please... understand this, my dream of you... I love you but... I know better than to expect a wonderful woman like you to love me back... I won't accept this dream because... Because I know it isn't happening..."

Byō shook her head. "No, nya! This is really me!" She said a bit louder than would have been acceptable. "I'll show you... It's taken me a bit of coaxing to realize that I love you, Chouji... But I know I do and I'll prove it." Byō kissed Chouji again, her petite frame straddling his gigantic body. When they again parted her eyes streamed tears, the squinted lids almost shut as usual but clearly showing the guilt and desperation that Byō was feeling. "You are a big man and from what I hear you have always been made fun of for your size... You are large and a bit husky but I love it. You have scars which I have never seen before because you have always made sure to hide yourself like a gentleman in front of me, always in your pajamas while I threw my shirts at you before bed to tease you. I have tried and tried again to make you embarrassed and you have dealt with me so well. Now I am paying you back for all of that. I don't want you to think of me as that strange girl who came into your life and now bugs you and annoys you who you protect and shelter because she is too good for you. I want you to love me. I want only you to love me. I only want you to touch this body of mine and only I can touch you. I've decided it."

Chouji was speechless. He couldn't know what to say to what Byō had told him. Was there really any proper answer? Chouji suspected the answer was no. Regardless Byō felt something on her butt and looked back to see Chouji's member against her flesh. It was very large, frighteningly so, even. Chouji blushed deep at the knowledge that Byō saw this but the bijuu only smiled. "It doesn't scare me, Chouji. You are my mate. I will make it better. I will give you all of my love tonight." Slowly Byō moved backward and positioned herself over Chouji's member. It was an odd position since she had to position herself correctly. This was a process that took a bit of experimentation since Byō's body was so small in comparison to Chouji. Finally, by complete accident, the two coupled; Byō was busy trying to get the position right when her foot slipped from the edge of the raised earthen platform the bed proper was positioned on. It was in this moment that Chouji's manhood was enveloped by Byō's velvet folds. The feeling was insane. Byō had expected pain, of course. Even she had heard the various gossip and picked up on the various information that losing one's virginity hurt. However it didn't at all. Granted it wasn't completely comfortable, such a large object forcing its way into such a small space. However, it certainly didn't bring pain to Byō. "Nya... It feels... Strange, nya." Byō gasped as Chouji's member pushed deep into her; deeper than she expected it would go in the first place.

Chouji looked like something was wrong, his face contorted in concentration, in even mild pain it seemed. In actuality it felt amazing and Chouji simply didn't want to lose his mind. He had dreamed about sex with Byō before, of course. When the two tailed bijuu snuggled up to him every night, falling fast asleep nearly on top of him before he could even get drowsy it was difficult to keep from having a few naughty dreams. Obviously, however, he hadn't ever expected such a thing in real life to ever happen. Twenty-three years of fantasizing hadn't at all given him the slightest inkling of what the real thing felt like. It was amazing, like nothing that he had ever felt before nor like anything that could possibly be explained in words. It was heaven and yet hell at the same time. Byō's body was hot and moist, gripping around his member as he slid deeper into her. Finally she stopped sliding downward, his manhood buried to the hilt within her entrance. Slowly he lifted his arms to her side, a process that was, despite the fact that his arms had never been hurt, quite painful. His whole body ached from the fever and he couldn't at all see very well nor would he have been able to if the room were better lit. The fever dulled his vision and Chouji still wasn't sure if what was happening was real or a cruel illusion set upon him by his own delirium. It was impossible to say but he knew that nothing he had ever felt before could compare to this wondrous feeling. "It feels... good." He muttered

Byō's form lowered down against his own. Of course now she couldn't reach his mouth for a kiss and she wouldn't try but the single instant of coupling wore her out a bit, it was strange. Now that he mentioned it their coupling did feel good. After Byō had waited a few seconds to get over how strange it felt she noticed taking Chouji inside of her felt wonderful. "It does, nya." she stated softly, laying the side of her head against Chouji's chest. Slowly her hips moved, gyrating gently against Chouji's manhood. Byō couldn't explain why she chose to start doing this but it felt even better now that she had started. The gentle grinding motions sent a sort of electrical current through Byō's whole body and she could feel a distinct wetness between her legs that she was sure wasn't the water from the bath earlier. It slid down her legs as she ground against Chouji and only helped to make that hips movement easier, the gentle grinding motions more fluid and pleasurable. "It's... unbelievable, nya... It feels... so good, nya." Byō squeezed out slowly between labored moans and squeaks of pleasure.

Chouji couldn't explain what was happening but he had every reason to agree wholeheartedly with Byō wight then. It was so amazing, so warm and wet and without possible explanation. Chouji had known sex was stereotypically "good" but nobody could have explained it as well as did the activity itself. Byō's folds grasped around him as she moved her hips against him. Her warmth enveloped him and gripped his manhood tight, making him groan in pleasure. He hardly cared, hardly felt at all his pain now. All that mattered was the sweet coupling between he and Byō. Still, he knew he couldn't hold on long. It hadn't been long at all as it was but he had never done this before and all of his amazing endurance from anything else in his life didn't seem at all to apply in this situation. He leaned forward a bit, not much but enough to look at Byō's eyes as he neared his limit. Byō's eyes, of course, looked closed as always. He mouth lie open, a stream of saliva running down onto Chouji's chest. She too was in the world of ecstasy that Chouji loomed within, sharing the moment with him. "Byō-chan... I can't old it any longer." He muttered almost inaudibly, grabbing the base of one of her tails as she ground against him. She let out a high pitched "Nyaa!" and tightened up around Chouji, the Akimichi nearly losing himself that very moment. "Byō-chan. I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, desperately hoping her hadn't hurt her.

"Yes." She managed to force out almost instantly. She was more than okay. That had been strangely wonderful. When Chouji had gripped her tail it was amazing for some reason. "Do it again, please...." She started, blushing wildly. "It felt... really good when you grabbed my tail... Please... Grab my tails more." As Chouji grabbed her other tail as well the feeling intensified. It was odd, the way it made Byō feel. The feeling itself wasn't very pleasurable in a physical way but the knowledge that Chouji was roughly handling Byō's tails made her feel hotter. She liked the feeling that Chouji was dominating her, grabbing her tails and asserting himself, albeit not purposefully at first. It made Byō feel weaker, more vulnerable, within Chouji's control. Within this activity it seemed Chouji had the upper hand. Then she thought on what Chouji had said. Hold what? What was he talking about now? Did it matter, though? Byō wanted whatever Chouji had to give her. "Please... Whatever you can't hold... Give it to me. I want whatever... You can give me..." Byō's body tightened up slightly at this, a strange feeling growing larger and larger inside of her. It was hard to concentrate, hard to think, hard to form a coherent thought at all. Chouji's manhood swelled up inside of Byō, sending her over the edge and suddenly she felt something more inside of her, his essence filling her inside, filling her to the brim. It felt wonderful and warm within her entrance and her whole body went rigid as she climaxed. "I..." Byō started. "It feels... good, Chouji..." Byō breathed hard for a bit and looked up at Chouji, who was red all over. He was breathing heavily as well. Byō couldn't help but feel a little bad. Here he was sick and she had stressed him like this. Still he seemed to have liked it and if he was happy that was all that mattered.

As Byō lay atop Chouji, keen on his manhood still buried deep within her she felt the fur blankets from before, one by one, settling over her. She turned her head just a bit to look sideward, seeing Tanget looming above the couple, a soft smile upon her face. Tanget seemed to glow in the gentle candle light, her body wreathed in a pink fog that seemed to fill the room. Byō went to speak but Tanget's finger placed itself upon her lips. "Shh..." Tanget started. "Just fall asleep, little kitten. You wouldn't want to rouse your feverish lover. No you go to sleep, alright? I am just a wonderful dream fairy, delivering you to your dreamland and making sure you're snuggly warm with Chouji-kun while you sleep, alright. Please rest." Tanget kissed Byō's forehead as she finished speaking and Byō slowly sunk into a silent sleep. "That's a good girl..." Tanget whispered as she placed the last blanket on the couple.

Slowly Tanget walked out of the room and sat down by the hearth. There sat Zabuza even still, staring into the fire as Tanget sat nearly nude beside him, a hide cloth wrapped around her breasts and a strip of hide around her waste, nothing underneath it seemed. "So shall I assume you instigated that little session, Tanget-san?"

Tanget smiled. "Of course I did, Zabuza-senpai. Those two were bound to realize their love for each other eventually... I thought it would be best to speed it up, you know?" Tanget grabbed her prodding tool and poked at the fire a bit before throwing in another sizable piece of wood. "You know if I still had any business with men I would definitely go get one for myself."

Zabuza let out a chuckle and Tanget gave him a look. "Listen, Tanget-san... I know that you surely can't be serious. You have the figure of a goddess... A swamp dwelling animal goddess, but a goddess no less... If I weren't a taken man you could let your mind wander about what I would do to you if I could force myself on you. You are over fifty years old, that much I know... But I don't think with your looks people really would care. You have children but they left your life many years ago. Stop holing up in this tree and get out of here. Get another man and have a couple more kids. Kami knows I will be forced into it soon enough and unlike men you women love having children."

Tanget suppressed a burst of laughter. "Are you kidding? Childbirth's a bitch... But it was fun while it all lasted... I don't know... I suppose I may try it... some day." Tanget looked at Zabuza and smiled. It would be fun while they were around, that much was obvious. Maybe, just maybe, Konohagakure No Sato wouldn't be so bad to make a life in.

{HR}

Finally this chapter is done. Just like Chapter three this chapter took me a while to get done. I was just museless stuck on the entry to Tanget's home and decided "let's just run off on other stuff." However now that this chapter is done I am throwing it all on tomorrow so it will finally be out in the public. Finally The Tailed Beasts Tamed will be on and you readers can see it. I guess it's kind of dumb to say it here in this chapter but for those of you bothering to read all of my crazy Author's Notes this was the chapter I decided would be far enough into the fic to put it on after finishing. I had discovered that a couple fics of mine I had gotten a chapter or two in an completely lost muse for, never to think about them again. To avoid this in the future most of my fics will be shoved on five or six chapters after I start them to avoid getting people's hopes up with a good idea. I think it's better to get far enough in that I'll have the need to continue before putting stuff on. That way if I end up coming up with an idea and two chapters in find out I hate it you guys won't be pissed at me. XP

BTW, no Tanget isn't ever gong to have a lesbian scene with Sanbanme nor is she going to be a big part in Team Bijuu. In fact Tanget, as of right now, exists only as Sanbanme's primary caretaker while I work out what canon character is going to end up being her lover... Mind you I already have a pretty good idea for who the wordless, three tailed beauty may end up falling for and he may have a swastika on his forehead, may call her troublesome or may ride atop a REALLY big dog. Maybe I'll wait for some reviews and messages. Either Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba you guys choose. Mind you even though two of them won't be chosen that doesn't mean I don't have plans for them still. Each of those three dudes WILL become Mates in this story, of that you can be certain. I am just not yet sure who I will pair them with. The pairing of choice for Sanbanme will be your choosing!

Happy voting!

Yours,

Tankou001


	7. White Eyes Penetrate The Primal Heart

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu Various Fanfic

Hey all, Tankou001 here! After much deliberation and some very much appreciated votes and reviews, it falls upon me, once again, to bring you a new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed! It was a long (and agonizing) wait for the needed votes and, while I waited, I often found myself going to the folder I keep this fic in on my computer to write a new chapter, only to find myself banging my head on the desk in frustration, unable to write the next chapter without the reviews needed. However, I am glad to tell you that Sanbanme's suitor HAS been found out. It will be (Drum Roll Please) none other than Hyuuga Neji! (Aplause please ^^) Yep, the angry Hyuuga dude will be pairing up with the three tailed turtle woman! For those of you who were hoping Shikamaru or Kiba would get their time to shine, don't worry! They WILL be getting other tailed beasts. Tankou001 is completely fair in his writing. Shikamaru and Kiba won't get Sanbanme but they will get with two of the other remaining tailed beasts (Already have a plan for Kiba). On that note, some of you may be wondering "What about Zabuza and Yattsu? They haven't gotten a lemon yet." There are VERY good reasons for this, I just haven't thought them up yet XD As it is I like my lemons, at least right now in this story, to be turning points in romance, like when Byo and Daikyu realized that they were in love and other things like that. Since all Zabuza sees his relation with Yattsu as, at the moment, is a prison, it wouldn't be very wonderful to show a "passionate" scene between them. However, they WILL have their chapter, it just may take a while XD For now, just enjoy.

ENJOY! (Threateningly)

{HR}

Chapter Seven: White Eyes Penetrate The Primal Heart

Angry sounds filled the air in Konoha Park. A order for return sounded as a nude girl with long green hair streaked past a group of neaby civilians. Tribal markings dotted the front of her body while hexagonal markings covered her back. From her tail bone were three tail markings. One of them spiraled down her left leg while the last two weaved around the hexes on her back, like tails dipping over and under the haxagonal outlines as they kinked about her back at hard angles. Behind her chased another strange woman, though perhaps even more odd in her appearance despite the fact that she was wearing clothing. This woman wore jackal ears and a gigantic, fluffy fox tail. Her long, light blue hair was filled with similarly colored feathers and tiger stripes were splashed across the visible skin on her body. Her eyes were electric blue with flecks of gold throughout. This was Sanbanme and Doubutsu Tai Tanget respectively. It had been three weeks since Sanbame had been brought to Konohagakure No Sato and her integration into the village was not proceeding near as smoothly as has been hoped.

It wasn't that Sanbame didn't like it in Konoha. On the contrary, the three tailed bijuu woman seemed to revel in many things about Konoha. She was especially fond of the many places to hide, the many things to eat, namely humans. However, she was having a hard time realizing that humans weren't a food source anymore after hundreds of years of having them as a main course. To Sanbanme, who couldn't speak the human language and hardly understood it, it was going to be much more difficult to get used to peace in the village of Konoha. Byō, the two tailed bijuu, leaped into her path and went to intercept the wild turtle woman, though somehow time slowed for the three tails and she dodged around her sister as the cat bijuu floated slowly through the air at her. Byō hit the ground fac first as Chouji charged out of the bushes, having followed her. "Byō-chan," Chouji huffed, hard of breath, "We've been chasing her for three hours. Can we take a break?" Byō, so it seemed, had already taken Chouji's advice as Tanget flew past the two, still in hot pursuit. She was no laying on the grass dreamily, wiping off her face at her leisure. Chouji just sighed and sat down next to her as Itachi and Daikyū raced past to catch up with the three tails and the animal woman who had taken it upon herself as Sanbanme's caretaker. "This is not working half as well as I would have thought." Chouji complained.

Meanwhile, Sanbanme ran through the market district, stopping off at shops and devouring their wares before making a hasty retreat that time seemed satisfied bending over for her to get away. Tanget and the others had been in hot pursuit but, so long as Sanbanme didn't want to be caught, it wouldn't happen. Time was quite literally on her side and she knew the very best ways to use it to her advantage, even if she didn't actively understand that she was doing it. She ducked into a back alley, looking for something more to eat. Her yellow eyes scanned along as she raced through the alley, finding a young woman with long raven hair. She turned and saw Sanbanme. She had enough meat on her to sate Sanbanme's hunger for a few more minutes until something better was to be found! Sanbanme didn't understand it. Nobody had let her eat her very favorite food since she had been in the muddy lands. Her favorite food was humans. Sanbanme understood that the large man with red hair was Byō's. She understood that the man with red eyes was Daikyū's and she understood all too well that the man with no mouth or nose was Yattsu's. Sanbanme would have probably contested this in any other situation. However, there were plenty other humans to devour. No doubt Sanbanme's sisters were just keeping their select humans until they aged to the perfect flavor. This was very reasonable. Even Sanbanme preferred the older, slower, more tender humans to the younger, stringy humans, though she had never thought of keeping them with her.

However, this woman didn't look tough or stringy. Sanbanme wouldn't have at all thought her gamey in any way. She was plump, a big chest and meaty legs that would be good for chewing on! As she caught the young woman's gaze the black haired victim stood frozen. Thus was one of the powers of the three tailed bijuu. The yellow and red eyes paralyzed people so that she could more easily eat them. Sanbanme drew near, her mouth filling with saliva and dripping to the hard ground at her feet. Slowly she reached up and grabbed the young woman, whose white eyes stared into the distance at some unseen target, her face blank in horror. The green haired bijuu leaned forward, her sharp teeth barred and ready to dig deep into this woman's flesh. Suddenly a call came out from behind. It wasn't that of her sisters or their designated delicacies. It wasn't a call of the Woman Of Many Beasts either. It was the sound of another human speaking. He said something about a Hinata. Was this a Hinata that Sanbanme held in her grasp. The three tails gazed deep into the Hinata's eyes, keeping the firm hold with her paralysis. She would keep this tasty morsel for after she had dined on the intruder Turning she spotted another black haired human with white eyes. This was probably anothet Hinata. They probably sought company of their own kind and to protect their kin. Maybe Hinatas weren't human, though they looked tasty anyway. Sanbanme's guess was cemented by the sight of anothert similar creature behind the first intruder. This was also a creature with long black hair, pale skin and white eyes, though it was much shorter. It was probably a juvenile, maybe the offspring of these two Hinatas. A mother Hinata, a Father Hinata and a Child Hinata. While the child seemed completely fit for consumption, her body similar to the mother, the father was not plump at all. Sanbanme would just hide him away until he got better, like her sisters.

Sanbanme watched as the Hinata child ran forward and struck at her. Hinata children seemed very wily. She stared the child down and the child fell to her knees, unable to move. The father Hinata stepped into the fight. A stare from Sanbanme should have rendered him unable to move or fight back but it did not. Instead he countered with a similarly steely gaze. His white eyes became more extreme. Lines formed around them and, for some reaso, Sanbanme recoiled slightly. The father Hinata spoke. What was he saying, Sanbanme wondered. Something more about a Hinata, at least by what Sanbanme could catch. Go away was included in the statement. Sanbanme moved forward but the male Hinata stood powerful in place, holding his hand out. He spoke again but Sanbanme wouldn't be backed down by food. She moved forward to attack but, the male Hinata stared deep into her eyes and it filled her with a cold, dreadful feeling. Was this something all Hinatas did? Maybe it was a trait of male Hinatas. Sanbanme turned away, suddenly no longer wanting to devour a male Hinata. She went for the first Hinata she had found, the plump one who still stood horrified where Sanbanme had found her. She went to grab the mother Hinata but a powerful hand grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her about. It was the male Hinata again. She was forced to stare into his eyes and there it was again, thatr feeling of supreme dread and fear. It was a sort of feeling Sanbanme had only felt once before, when she had been captured by two humans and put in a big rock. It was the worst kind of fear, the kind that froze Sanbanme solid in place.

Yattsu ran around a corner, followed by her delicacy. Sanbanme broke off from the male Hinata, taking shelter behind her sister. She knew when to cut her losses. She would be fed, if not humans or Hinatas. Even then, she knew what Hinatas looked like. She would be back to hunt them down again as well as kill any male Hinatas that got in her way. Yattsu, however, grabbed Sanbanme and lifted her off the ground. No matter how much innate time shifting Sanbanme were to pull now it would make no difference. She was already held and had no leverage to get away. Soon enough everyone had returned to Byō's home, where she kept her delicacy. When Sanbanme had first come to this new hunting ground she had been informed by the Woman of Many Beasts that this strange place actually belonged to Byō's delicacy but surely that could not be so. Food didn't hold territory, at least not when a tailed beasts inhabited the same place. Sanbanme's hunger had been somewhat sated by the fish in the nearby river and a Moo Creature, which Sanbanme couldn't recall what humans called. It was something that clearly wasn't the proper name for a Moo Creature though. Now that she remembered, it was called a cow. Obviously these humans were more stupid than they seemed. Why would such a beast be called a cow? They didn't say cow, they didn't do anything that sounded like cow. They said Moo, thus they were clearly Moo Creatures. They also tasted quite nice and went well with fish. Now Sanbanme laid peacefully submerged in a small pool of clear water up a strange hill inside the home which Humans called stairs.

Meanwhile all of Team Bijuu and Doubutsu Tai Tanget sat in the living room on the first floor. Tanget sighed and leaned back on the couch. "We have to do something about Sanbanme." Itachi spoke up. "Perhaps if I could contact her through the sharingan."

Tanget gave him a threatening look. "The very moment you touch her with the gaze of those eyes I'll lob off your head."

"Let's not get too hasty, everyone." Chouji said respectfully. Byō sat on his lap, lazily purring as she leaned back into his chest.

"There has to be some way that we can keep her in line." Itachi countered to Tanget's statement. "She won't wear clothes. She won't behave. She won't stop trying to eat people. You said you would come along to protect her but you don't seem to care about protecting the people who just happen to be on her favorite dinner menu."

"If you had just left her in the Water Country with me in the first place this wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" Tanget said, leaning forward closer to Itachi.

"Guys," Chouji started, "We can find a fix for this, just calm down."

"I like Chouji-san's idea." Zabuza muttered immediately after Chouji spoke.

"We couldn't afford to--" Itachi got out before Tanget cut in.

"---let her power run rampant when you had a method of keeping it under your control?" Tanget blurted out. "All they are to you people is tools!"

"As much as I want to agree with Tanget-chan, I think Chouji-kun is right, you two." Yattsu pushed in

"All she is to you is a pet!" Itachi said, raising his voice a bit. "We are trying to treat her like a human being here!"

"That's what you say but I know that Tsunade-san is just collecting them for her own war!" Tanget countered. Itachi's eyes twirled into their mangekyo form and Tanget scoffed. "I see! Now you want to kill me because I've found you out? Bring it on, you red eyed freak! You're thirty years to soon to take me on!" With that both individuals stood up to strike at each other.

And they were brought back down to sitting positions immediately. Itachi was dragged down by his shoulder by Daikyū while Byo leaped off of Chouji's lap and put Tanget in a headlock, pulling her back onto the couch in a violent display of grappling techniques that nobody would have ever thought to credit her for from the beginning. Five minutes later everything had mostly calmed down and everything was back to the beginning. Itachi and Tanget stared at each other in great hostility. Itachi had been warned by Daikyū that if he used his eyes to attack Tanget that he would be punished while Tanget had been warned similarly by Yattsu, who seemed the most familiar with Tanget as it was. Chouji lifted Byō from his lap and placed her where he had been sitting before standing up to speak. "I'm not saying that I have the best idea to keep Sanbanme under control." He started. "However, I think I have a better idea than either Tanget-san or Itachi-san. No offense, of course." Chouji looked at everyone for a moment and then, somewhat haphazardly, he reached down to Byō and picked her up by the ankle, flipping her upside down and presenting her to the others. Chouji pointed to himself and then Byō a couple times. "This is the answer."

Everyone sat, mildly confused. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Chouji wearing a face of accomplishment and Byō running her fingers through her hair while upside down, Daikyū asked the question that everyone was surely thinking yet didn't dare ask. "So you want to feed yourselves to her to make her behave?"

Apparently this wasn't the most widely pondered question of choice because immediately Zabuza spoke up. "I think he wants to hang her upside down for a while."

"No," Itachi stated, "I think he wants us to keep her off the ground so she will stay powerless... I fail to see how that is any different from me controlling her."

"You're being stupid, Itachi-bozu." Tanget cut in. "He wants us to lock Sanbanme with them until they can figure out how to make her behave better. I don't wholly agree with it but I do think I would choose it above the sharingan."

"He clearly wants us to let them kill her." Yattsu stated, sighing. "Of course, I wouldn't let that happen. Shame on you Chouji-kun."

Chouji sighed and tossed Byō behind him with little care for what happened to her. However, Byō didn't seem to mind the throwing, landing on her feet and walking slowly back to Chouji, climbing onto his shoulders. Chouji didn't even seem to notice this. Zazbuza sighed soundlessly when he saw it. "None of the above, people." Chouji said. "I meant love!" Everyone raised an eyebrow, save for Byō, who was too busy trying to climb Chouji Mountain to even be listening. "Isn't it obvious? Obviously every bijuu works best with the one person they choose as a... mate" Chouji still hadn't quite gotten used to that designation. "We just need to find Sanbanme-chan's mate and he will more than likely be able to keep her in line. After all, Byō-chan found me pretty easily and the others found their mates soon enough. It couldn't be hard to find a mate for Sanbanme-chan. She'll probably lead us right to him if we keep her on a short enough leash and invite some of the guys over here to meet her first."

Everyone exchanged looks and then looked back at Chouji. After about a minute of silence, which was so thick it could be sliced with a kunai, Tanget spoke up. "I gotta say, it's actually a pretty good idea."

Itachi was the next to speak. "I wouldn't have ever thought of it that way. Now that it comes to mind I agree with Tanget-san. It's a rather sound theory, even if it is a bit more troublesome than some other methods. Certainly it is the most socially acceptable and humanitarian method we've come up with. We can keep Sanbanme here until she finds a mate. We'll bring a man every day and, I'd assume whoever she doesn't immediately try to eat would be a good start to figuring out if she wants them as a mate."

"It would certainly be reasonable. Despite the fact that she has to be locked up for that time it's not like she isn't already comfortable here as it is. Furthermore I'll be around until Tsunade-san arranges for me to get a home here in Konoha. I can help take care of her. While she stays here we won't have to worry about her racing nude through the village proper." Tanget said with a slight smile. "I never thought you were this cunning, Chouji. Maybe I should have taken advantage of you while you were sleeping on my bed with a fever."

This comment was replied to by Byō with one of the most odd and hostile reactions the two tails had ever made, so far as anyone had yet seen. Byō oriented her near closed eye gaze on Tanget from Chouji's shoulder and dug her fingers into his hair. Her whole body seemed to puff up as her neck length hair seemed to explode outward. The most unpleasant hissing noise that could be heard by human ears escaped her mouth as she bared her fangs and two blue-gray ears popped out from her hair, almost twice the normal size as she puffed up. Her two tails exploded out of her clothing and looked almost like they would soon burst, so puffed up they were. Byō almost looked to be standing on Chouji's shoulders as she went into position. Chouji let out a cry of fright and reached up slowly. "B-Byō-chan? P-Please... calm down... Don't attack." Chouji slowly made his way out of the room, Byō standing on all fours on his shoulder the whole time he was moving, her closed eyes gaze on Tanget the whole time with that same, highly unpleasant hissing sound coming out. A low growl escaped her throat as Chouji reached a door to a different room and, as soon as the door slammed shut an angry cry from Byō sounded and Chouji's scared and damaged scream came right after. Zabuza, this time, made no attempt to hide his sigh of diappointment. This would no doubt happen to all of them. They were caught like flies in the spider's web, just flailing around a bit longer until the poison made them unable to move or care about their impending doom.

Tanget raised an eyebrow at this display. "Miss Kitty just pulled one of the funniest things I have ever seen." She mused, her indifferent face going into a sly smirk.

"Regardless of the most recent events of oddness," Daikyū started in, her eyes closed in slight irritation, "I agree with Chouji-kun's proposal and it seems Itachi and Tanget-chan alike do as well. We have no question on Chouji-kun's vote, obviously, and I doubt Byō would disagree with it since, One: It benefits her in every way she would be able to fathom and, Two: She probably wouldn't think to disagree with him even if we did. That said, the majority goes to Chouji-kun's proposal." Daikyū turned to Yattsu and Zabuza. "You would be out-voted if you refused, though I'll ask your opinion."

Yattsu spoke up before Zabuza could even start paying attention to being addressed. "We both agree. Zaba would never try to disagree with something I agreed with. Would you, darling?" Zabuza sighed and shook his head.

"Then it is unanimous." Daikyū said. "We'll follow through with Chouji-kun's plan. Itachi, since Chouji-kun is... indisposed currently, you should volunteer some information on the men in his village that would be best to pair Sanbanme up with. You know more people in the village than Zabuza-kun does and, as fellow bijuu and women, we wouldn't know enough about the potential suitors to be valid matchmakers. For that matter, Tanget-chan barely knows anyone in the village at all. She doesn't have the social resources yet to establish a proper mate for Sanbanme"

Itachi froze, suddenly in the spotlight. "Well..." Itachi started, hesitating slightly. "There's.. Lee-san."

"Too crazy." Yattsu cut in. "Sanbanme would devour him the instant she saw him or run away because he is too crazy."

"I thought you three were... invalid matchmakers or something." Zabuza stated

"Not at all the case." Tanget cut in. "Ban-chan needs someone disciplined enough to teach it to her. Lee-kun, so far as I have seen, hasn't enough discipline to teach himself to sit down for more than a few seconds, much less enough discipline to teach Sanbanme not to eat people. If at all possible, I would prefer her not to meet him until we have found someone else to act as a mate. I don't care if he is the one, I'll lob his head off if he tries to make contact with her as a potential mate."

"You threaten to cut heads off a lot, don't you?" Itachi asked

"Very observant, Itachi-bozu." Tanget spoke up. "I was, after all, a Chosen Shinobi Sword of Kirigakure. My main sword was, after all, a sword that I used to cleave off heads. If anyone in this group understands the old habit like I do it would be Zabuza-kun. There isn't quite as definite a method to killing people as completely removing their head from their body." Zabuza gave a nod, a slight smile under his bandaged face. Tanget was, after all, right. Very few creatures could live without their head and even fewer ninja, no matter how skilled, could live through decapitation without dying. "That aside, think of someone else, would you?"

"Perhaps Kiba-san." Itachi suggested.

"The fact that he has trained a dog means he has the kind of stuff to train Sanbanme." Tanget spoke up. "Put him on the list."

"List?" Yattsu asked? "What list?"

"We don't have a list?" Tanget asked

"We do now..." Zabuza muttered, grabbed a piece of paper from the end table next to him and magically pulling a quill from his sleeve that wrote in ink on the paper.

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru seem like good candidates..." Itachi spoke out.

"I haven't met Hyuuga Neji, though Chouji-kun showed me Shikamaru-san. He seems lazy but definitely smart and able to take interesting situations without coming out on the bad side of them later on. Add him for sure. Who is Hyuuga Neji?"

"He's the most straight edged man in the world." Yattsu spoke up with a grin. "I would place my bets on him if he started a staring contest with the sun cause we would be in a world of eternal darkness before he accepted defeat." Even Zabuza couldn't restrain a laugh at this description. It was very true.

Itachi spoke up. "I have to admit, Yattsu-san's description is spot on. He had been raised into the Hyuuga clan his whole life as a vassal of the heir and clan head. If there is anyone specifically made for discipline it's him."

"Sounds pretty reliable." Tanget said with a giggle. "At least we can count on him not to give up if he agrees to court her. Anyone else?"

Itachi thought for a bit. "Hatake Kakashi." Near everyone in the rom spoke up at this. "Too lazy!" They all said, Tanget only laughed and shook her head. "Since Lee-san is out of the question I will think Gai-san would be similarly out of the question." Nods all around at this comment. "Aburame Shino would be suitable, surely." Again, nods filled the group. Shino was a decent sort and was disciplined as well as enduring. Most importantly, he was powerful enough to not be eaten if Sanbanme just happened to decide to take a bite out of him.

"We'll work with those four for now. If all goes well, we'll have at least one of them on Ban-tan's good side by the end of the week." Tanget finished off before Itachi could make any more suggestions. Itachi, for the time, was slightly relieved. He didn't like being put on the spot for matchmaking. He had had a hard enough time in life finding a proper love for himself.

Later that day Chouji called Shikamaru on the phone. Despite the "troublesome request" Shikamaru made his way over the next day, greeting Byō with the hug she insisted on and giving Chouji and Tanget polite, albeit lazy greetings that better befit the average cloud watching genius. Sanbanme was dressed in what clothes she wouldn't outright tear off; a long, drab dress that she seemed to find loose enough to be comfortable. She sat on the couch as Shikamaru entered the living room. He sat down across from her at Tanget's request, the animal woman wanting to make sure that, if Sanbanme did attack, they would have suitable warning.

The meeting went rather well, considering Sanbanme's reputation. Shikamaru listened about Sanbanme, heard about her identity as the three tails jinchuuriki and nodded understandingly. It was explained that, "due to the bijuu within," she couldn't talk any longer and that she was prone to chaotic sprees. Shikamaru seemed to understand well enough that, as she housed the three tails in the way that she supposedly did, she was a shell of her former self. Tanget and Byō tried to use the least offensive explainataions that they could, though Chouji didn't think it was too likely that they would sound anything but insulting to anyone who they tried to explain things to. However, this was Shikamaru, an uncaring, cloud watching, middle-of-the-day nap taking genius who would more than likely see Sanbanme's inability to talk a bonus. After all, if it was the mouth of a woman that he found troublesome, which Chouji suspected was true, the inability to talk would more than likely put Shikamaru at some kind of ease. Sanbanme had, through most of the explaination, been quite placid. Occasionally she would flash Shikamaru a queer look or stare about the room as though expecting something. At times she would stir on the couch, normally just to reposition herself for a more comfortable placement. Once she got up but, to everyone's relief, it was to seek food in the contents of Chouji's fridge, not in Shikamaru.

After all was said and done Shikamaru still didn't seem to have a problem with Sanbanme's presence. Tanget had consulted Chouji, at one point, to indulge in her need to express how happy she was that it had been going as well as it was. Finally, Sanbanme seemed to make amovement toward Shikamaru. It was a very slow, contemplative movement. Sanbanme didn't seem hungry for Shikamaru when she did move to him. He sat dutifully as she poked him with her fingertips and sniffed around him. She lifted his hands and feet about and poked him in the side of the head a few times. Tanget was wearing an ear-to-ear smile the whole time whilst Byō wore a confident smirk. Chouji was keeping the most close of eyes on Sanbanme now. Shikamaru was, after all, his very best friend. It turned out this close eye was for the best because, after Sanbanme had found out whatever Shikamaru was, she felt free to bite clean into his upper arm, which everyone had thought she was just manipulating for experimentation. Shikamaru, of course, screamed like a girl as Sanbanme's sharp teeth dug near to the bone before she could be pulled off. Later probing by Tanget's skillful ears revealed that Sanbanme had only hesitated in trying to eat Shikamaru because he simply seemed too calm to be a human, almost without life. She had only taken as long as she did because she had to check if he was really a living, breathing human. After verifying this information Sanbanme had taken it upon herself to dig into the meal her sister had so generously brought for her eating pleasure.

For obvious reasons Shikamaru was marked off the potential mate list after that and Chouji had to personally apologize to more than just Shikamaru for damaging Shikamaru's arm. Unsurpringly, Shikamaru held absolutely no grudge, though he did respectfully request that Sanbanme be adequately kept from "tearing his arm into uselessness" before he next visited. The next day it was Kiba who visited. Unlike the long, mostly relaxing visit with Shikamaru, the poor Inuzuka was in and out in almost five minutes. He had come in, had a brief explaination to watch out for twitchy movements and the like and entered to set eyes on Sanbanme. After Snbanme set eyes on Kiba, however, she was determined to make a meal out of him. She apparently wouldn't let him get away like Shikamaru. Akamaru helped out in the end, dragging Kiba out of the fray where Byō tried to pull Tanget away, Tanget tried to pull Chouji away, Chouji tried to pull Sanbanme away and Sanbanme, most obviously, tried to pull Kiba away. Kiba swore up and down that he wouldn't come back until Sanbanme was muzzled and firmly tethered down, a statement that Byō burst into laughter after hearing.

After two days of complete failure Aburame Shino was made to come meet Sanbanme. Unlike the previous day, Sanbanme did not outright attack Shino. Unlike the meeting with Shikamaru, it wasn't a case that Sanbanme was questioning Shino's existence as a human. In fact, according to Tanget's useful ears, Sanbanme was completely positive Shino wasn't human at all, similar to how she was sure Tanget herself wasn't human. Tanget stated that, by Sanbanme's thoughts, she was the Woman Of Many Beasts. Shino, by Sanbanme's thought, was apparently the Man Of Many Buzzing Sounds. Thought Shino didn't at all mind this title if turned out that he was the one who turned down partnering up with Sanbanme. He certainly appreciated her inability to speak and the general silence that surrounded her. He understood her position and respected the terms. He understood all the facts and did indeed express some sort of sympathy in his own way. He even agreed to visit her again from time to time, to show up and commune with her should they ask or should the desire strike him, which he informed may happen more often than not. However, he informed the three caretakers that he was sure no romance would spring up from the coupling of Sanbanme and himself and, according to Sanbanme's thoughts, Shino warranted almost no attention at all; romantic, predatory, territorial or otherwise. The main alluring factor of Shino's connection to Snbanme is that, as an anomaly to her primitive thoughts, he didn't belong in the "Food Category" and was comfortably nestled inside the very privileged "People Category," a place where few beings outside the other tailed beasts were capable of enjoying. The next day hope had all but been lost. Chouji doubted, if Shino didn't agree to try a relationship out with Sanbanme, that Neji would look at her twice unless she happened to attack him. If that was the case it would become a full melee in the house, which Chouji wanted even less than Neji turning Sanbanme down.

The knock at the door came and Chouji opened it, tired after the activity of last night, Byō having kept him up with her "Midnight Petting Session." As opposed to what people may have thought by this name, Byō's "Petting Sessions" actually involved Chouji petting her, nothing sexual at all involved in the event. These "Petting Sessions" could last hours if Byō wasn't satisfied, which she rarely was so long as it caused Chouji trouble. Despite the fact that Byō had confessed weeks ago that she only had caused Chouji trouble because she was in love with him, it didn't stop her "loving ministrations" from continuing after the news had been out, much to Chouji's woe. "Hello, Neji-kun." Chouji said slowly, opening the door further for Neji to come in.

Neji wasn't much different than usual. His attire had changed, though only to the next step up in formal design. Now he wore a men's kimono instead of his normal Hyuuga display. In truth nobody had ever asked Neji personally to come. Chouji lacked Neji's number though he did pass the request through Hinata. From there Hinata told her sister about the offer. Hanabi told Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata's dear father took it as an arranged marriage request, at least that was what everyone learned from Neji when he arrived. That said, now Neji was decked out in formal wear and was slightly relieved, or so everyone guessed, when he heard that it wouldn't be definitive that he was to partner with Sanbanme. Now that he had become sure that he wouldn't be automatically married off to a total stranger Neji seemed quite a bit more loosened up. He was much more willing to meet a potential girlfriend on unobliged terms.

Sanbanme was waiting with her sister, Byō, in the living room. This was the first day after three days that she had been set on the cushy surface in the main room to meet someone. The first two days Sanbanme just hadn't understood that this was all supposed to be some kind of ritual to get her a mate. After the third day the Woman of Many Beasts finally got it through to her that the beings being carted in were possible mates, not food. However, the Woman of Many Beasts must have been a bit hard of sight because it took her three tries to find someone that wasn't a human to bring as a mate. The third potential mate was actually a semi-acceptable individual. Sanbanme didn't think he would be any good as a mate, though. The Man Of Many Buzzing Sounds certainly seemed nice enough. Sanbanme would have definitely not minded associating with him again. However, he was about as worthy of making with Sanbanme as the Woman of Many Beasts, that was to say not at all. Sanbanme had to give the Woman Of Many Beasts credit though. She was trying, and very well at that. Sanbanme was sure that, after finally getting it right on the third day the Woman of Many Beasts would be able to adequately to set up other people to meet Sanbanme on any days numbered after three.

It was a surprise, however, to find yet another potential food item walking into the room this day. This food item, however, wasn't just any kind of prey. Sanbanme had seen this creature days ago. She didn't know how many days it had been, two more than three, whatever that amounted to. This was the male Hinata! Surely the Woman of Many Beasts didn't think this creature a potential mate! Sanbanme had already seen concrete proof that this creature was mated to one of his kind and had produced a smaller Hinata with the older female Hinata that Sanbanme had been trying to make a meal out of days before. Perhaps this was her way of apologizing for the failed attempt at getting Sanbanme a mate for the past three days! She had found the male Hinata and brought him for Sanbanme to eat! What a wonderful person she was!

However, it seemed that the male Hinata remembered Sanbanme as well. He crouched down in some funny positioned and attacked her! Food wasn't supposed to attack the predators! Sanbanme slowed time around her, dodging the blows thrown at her. She could only do it in short bursts but that was all she needed to get out of the way of oncoming attacks. Sanbanme charged the male Hinata but, there they were again, those scary eyes. Days ago they had been scary, but now they were horrifying! He had attacked and those eyes, which were already intimidating, now were assisted in their frightful prsesence by force. The Woman of Many Beasts tried to step in with Sanbanme's sister and her delicacy. The male Hinata pinned Sanbanme to the floor and lifted an open palm as his knees dug into one of Sanbanme's shouldrs, causiong her too much pain for a good struggle. He was quickly pulled off and the Woman of Many Beasts went to attacking the male Hinata. Sanbanme was escorted by her sister from the room. Served the prey right for trying to go against the natural order of things.

In the living room Neji was thrown into a nearby wall. Chouji pulled Tanget from him and tossed her onto a couch as Tanget's features went from horrible and bestial back to their standard display of passive animal traits. Her wings shrank back in, shedding all of her feathers on the couch. They layer of red fur that covered parts of her body fell from her skin. Her teeth and nails shrank back down. "What just happened, Neji-kun!?!" Chouji cried, turning to Neji.

Neji hadn't expected that that creature from five days ago would be with Chouji. He was a ninja of Konoha and even under close watch by the Hokage. How could he be housing a murderer and getting away with it. "Who was that? Five days ago someone like that but nude attacked Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama and tried to attack me. Yattsu-san and Zabuza-san were the ones to take her away. Do you know anything of that?"

Chouji paused. He hadn't been told where Yattsu and Zabuza had retrieved Sanbanme, just that they had done so. Now it was mildly apparent why the three tailed bijuu woman had been in such a foul mood when they had returned. "I didn't know that had happened, sorry."

"Where is this Shippo Sanbanme that I was told of?" Neji asked

Tanget, now understanding a bit more, and having calmed down, exchanged a glance with Chouji and let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Neji-kun. I am sorry about the attacking, by the way. I am her guardian, you see. I get a little protective of her. I didn't know the situation." Neji looked at Tanget with those cold eyes. "You see... That was Sanbanme."

Neji's eyes went wide and he stood up from his place against the wall. "Thank you for your time and I apologize about the damage. I will pay you back for your trou---"

"Listen, Neji-kun." Chouji cut Neji off. "She can't help it. She's the three tails jinchuuriki, you see. Because the three tails got put into her... she lost a lot of humanity. We're trying to find someone for her that can... soften her up a bit, keep her out of trouble. You see what I mean?"

Neji hesitated. If what Chouji said was true, this wasn't only a potential marriage opportunity. This wasn't only a sort of cover up. This could bring prestige into Hyuuga, and, possibly, give him much credit with Hiashi. Aside from this, Hiashi never needed know that Sanbanme herself was the attacker. If what Chouji said was true it was doubtful that this woman could have controlled herself. Of course Neji had been made to read about the tailed beasts recently. With three jinchuuriki having been gathered and team Bijuu recently formed, Hyuuga Hiashi had made sure that he knew everything about everything there was to do with bijuu and jinchuuriki. A good deal of the time Neji had been the one to read about it all and relay information of note to his superior. If they needed someone to keep this woman in line, it was a Hyuuga that they would certainly turn to count on. "Please explain further. I will give this a chance. Hiashi-sama would no doubt chastise me greatly for simply walking out after hearing this information."

Both Chouji and Tanget sighed audibly in relief. Chouji was relieved that Neji was giving it a chance. Tanget was relieved that Neji was as disciplined and cool headed as everyone had said. He had just been in a full brawl and was now calm and calculating, judging the situation better than Tanget could have herself, despite her many years of practice in level-headedness. Tanget was the one to start her explaination. "You see, because of the bijuu transfer, Sanbanme has become more like the bijuu the Akatsuki placed inside of her." Tanget and the rest of the group had practiced this part so many times it made her brain hurt to think about it. She was better off just letting the words flow out. "Because of that the poor girl has lost all ability to speak any human language, so far as we can tell. She has become far more like her bijuu than any of the others appear to have that we have seen thus far. She has a hard time understanding people, though we can get simple things through often enough. Because of the bijuu inside of her she has a... voracious and unusual appetite. It wasn't uncommon in the Water Country for the three tails to devour sailors before it was captured. We believe it grew a taste for humans and that taste carried on to the host. That may be why she had attacked Hyuuga Hinata days ago, if what you say is true. We want to try to teach it out of her, that humans are not a food source. However, we need someone who she will listen to, or who she will have to listen to who she won't see as food already."

Neji nodded. This all made quite a bit more sense than he would have suspected. It wasn't hard to believe that bijuu would eat humans and, if the three tails had eaten humans often it could have certainly developed a taste for them. Daikyū seemed more fox-like than Naruto ever had and Byō so much more cat-like than the average human. Neji didn't want to think much about Yattsu, though not even the most serpentine people quite topped Yattsu's snake-like mannerisms. If this was the result of bijuu being forcefully injected into hosts far into age there was no doubt that Sanbanme's mannersisms were simply powerful vestiges of the true beast's personality unfolding through her. Tanget continued. "As you may have guessed, she's highly unstable right now. We think, with enough care and training, she could become quite a good girl. She needs never be a ninja, I would assume, but we would like her to be able to live in Konoha without constant worry of her going on a rampage. We need someone we can count on to teach her to be at least slightly more human again."

Neji gave another nod. "Though I may have experienced bad things with Sanbanme-san before, as you already know, I understand well that it more than likely wasn't her fault, not truly. I am still rather hesitant on accepting this, however, this is now far beyond my jurisdiction. I would have to ask Hiashi-sama about this before saying anything further on my answer. If you wanted guards or something of that nature, however, I guarantee they could be provided upon request, perhaps with no fee at all. The Hyuuga would gladly assist in aiding the village of Konoha, especially with such a delicate suituation. It it isn't too much, however, I would like to perhaps try again at meeting Sanbanme-san, perhaps conveying an apology. If I may, would that be possible?"

Tanget nodded. She retrieved Sanbanme after trying to get it in her mind that this person was not food and that he meant no harm. Sanbanme was mildly confused at Tanget's explaination. The Woman Of Many Beasts had told her that the male Hinata was called Hyuuga Neji. How could this be if he was Hinata? Maybe Hinatas, like humans, had many names. Yattsu called her delicacy Zaba, even though he was just a human. Maybe naming their delicacies would make them taste better in the end. As they walked out the Woman of Many Beasts kept a firm hold on Sanbanme's shoulders, keeping her from the male Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. When she got close enough to him he handed her something. It smelled funny. It was a cluster of flowers in some kind of wrapping. Clearly this was a peace offering of some sort, something to sate Sanbanme's hunger immediately so that she wouldn't feast on him. She appreciated the gesture, despite the fact that he had attacked her. Maybe Hinatas weren't directly meant for eating, if they brought her food. Maybe they were the kind of prey that brought food instead. That kind of prey would be kept alive gladly, so long as the food continued. Sanbanme looked at Neji in contemplation for a while, occasionally looking at the flowers in her hand. She hadn't ever really eaten flowers, though this was only because it hadn't come to mind to do so. She decided that it would be worth the time and sat down peaceably on the soft surface where she had normally sat the past few days, biting into the flowers that she held. She had to say, it wasn't all that bad. Of course it wasn't half as good as human but really what was? This would suffice as a suitable peace offering for the time being. After some time talking to the Woman Of Many Beasts Neji tried to talk to Sanbanme. Acting true on her acceptance of his peace offering she didn't attack him. The Woman Of Many Beasts' ears were pricked high, twitching around. Sanbanme knew somewhat what this meant, at least when the ears were as oriented as they were now. It meant she was listening to Sanbanme's head so that she could understand what Sanbanme was thinking. All she would have gotten was Sanbanme's current curiosity. Naturally "Is it good to eat?" would flow through Sanbanme's mind from time to time. However, more often the Woman Of Many Beasts was likely to get, "I wonder why it's here?" Surely this wasn't a potential mate. He already had a mate.

Tanget did, in fact, pick up on this last bit of thought and gave a giggle. Neji raised an eyebrow. "She thinks your mated to Hinata-chan." Neji turned beet red and Tanget giggled even more. "These things can be straightened out, of course. Now you should get home and tell Hyuuga Hiashi about this. She seems to be alright with you now that she knows what's going on. Remember that we want you for this, so tell Hiashi-san that."

Neji nodded and was off soon enough. Sanbanme sat and watched him walk away from the building through the window. He certainly wasn't too bad a food item. Sanbanme reckoned she would put up with him for a time. So long as he brought something for her to eat when he came to see her she would let him live. However, the moment he stopped being useful she would definitely eat him. After all, he was a food item, even if he didn't seem like one. Maybe Sanbanme would do what her other sisters were doing and keep him around until he was healthy and plump instead of the slim, no doubt stringy creature he was now. That would be a good thing to do. Yes, she would keep him around until them, at which time he would go straight to her stomach and nowhere else. He wasn't a mate but he could be good to keep around.

Later that day Neji stood in front of Hyuuga Hiashi, explaining the situation. "So," Hiashi started, "You are saying that the jinchuuriki wish you to court one of their kind?"

"It appears to be that way, Hiashi-sama." Neji answered, standing straight up as Hiashi sat at his desk.

"Do you realize what this means, Neji-san?"

Neji hesitated. What kind of question was that? "I... I am not sure, Hiashi-sama."

"I understand." Hiashi said as he stood up and walked to Neji, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please walk with me, Neji-san." Neji did so, Hiashi's hand never leaving Neji's shoulder. It was making Neji rather nervous with Hiashi treating him so casually. Hiashi never treated Neji with any sort of compassion or gentleness. He had no idea why Hiashi was to start now. "When your father sacrificed himself for my sake and Hinata's sake I promised myself I would look after you. Naturally that was to eventually include your marriage and the children that you had with the woman that was chosen for you. Naturally I intended to marry you off to a prestigious Hyuuga branch member when the time came, or perhaps to a member of another highly spoken clan. However, it seems that I waited too long to choose a bride for you. It seems to have been chosen by someone else."

"Hiashi-sama," Neji started, "Does this mean you concent to a marriage between myself and Shippo Sanbanme?"

Hiashi made a grunt of sorts. "Of course I do. Despite the fact that I was unable to choose this bride I have to say I couldn't have asked for a better moment to gain prestige in Konoha. When the jinchuuriki came with criminals I was worried that these bijuu within had tainted them. With Shippo Byō's arrival and courting of Akimichi Chouji I will admit my worries started to subside. Though he is certainly not the best of grooms, in my humble opinion, he is still a ninja of Konoha and certainly not a criminal. Now that you have been chosen I feel as though a definite weight is being taken off my shoulders."

"I haven't quite been chosen for the marriage yet, Hiashi-sama, though I was apparently the best candidate." Neji commented.

"And thus you should have been. I don't know why they would have thought any different in the first place. With your information about Shippo Sanbanme it is obvious the poor girl is in need of serious direction which must be given by someone other than the current caretakers. I am glad that, not only was a Hyuuga chosen, but you." Hiashi stated, "I will certainly give this coupling my blessing. I ask that you keep me up to date on your progress with her. Truly, the bijuu within Shippo Sanbanme must have warped the poor thing's mind beyond repair. It is clear that you may be able to undo at least some of the damage that has been done to her and I genuinely believe that you are capable of it."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Neji said, a little embarassed.

The next day Neji returned to Akimichi Chouji's home. Soon after he arrive many Anbu arrived as well. They didn't take him into custody right off but they certainly did after he explained that he would accept the offer at Hiashi's discretion. Soon enough they arrived in Tsunade's office. Tsunade seemed unusually cordial with him. Byō and Tanget were also present, though Chouji had stayed behind to tend to Sanbanme. "Welcome, Neji-kun!" Tsunade said after all of the Anbu had left. "It's wonderful to be able to meet up with you today!"

"Th-Thank you, Hokage-sama..." Neji said quietly, now even more nervous then when he had been first brought in.

"No need to be so formal, Neji-kun!" Tsunade said out loud. Why don't you all take a seat. We have many things to talk about." Byō giggled and Tanget gave an amused sigh as they all sat on chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. "Neji-kun, I wanted to ask if you really know the situation you're in here?"

"Am I not to court Shippo Sanbanme?" Neji asked

"Of course you are!" Tsunade said happily. "Something I owe my utmost thanks to, by the way." Tsunade stood and walked to the trio, handing each one a large glass of sake, a smile plastered on her face the whole time. "Have a drink as I explain. Shippo Sanbanme, as well as Shippo Byō, Shippo Yattsu and Shippo Daikyũ, are not jinchuuriki."

Neji nearly spit out his sake as he sipped it, though he kept himself from this and swallowed hard instead. "Hokage-sama, you mean to say that--"

Tsunade cut him off by raising a hand for silence. "Listen to my explaination, Neji-kun." Tsunade said as she sat back down, a smile still plastered about her face as she turned to the trio from behind her desk. "The four jinchuuriki are actually the real thing, bijuu through and through." Neji's head turned slowly to Byō, a look of worry spread across his face as he inched slowly away from her on the top of his chair. He gave a look to Tsunade, begging her to have told a sick joke of some kind. "Sorry to inform you," Tsunade started, as though reading Neji's mind, "That this is no joke, Neji-kun. You are sitting in the same room with the two tailed bijuu in an unbound form. Fortunately these bijuu, for the most part, only want to live in peace. After doing battle with the Kyuubi months ago, I have agreed to house Daikyũ and all of the other bijuu. They have chosen mates, the first three, that is. Chouji-kun, Itachi-san and Zazuba-san are the three. As a potential mate to Sanbanme, you are to move into the same place of residence as her, which will be assigned to you, and make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't. I have arranged to have a special artifact made so that you will be able to control her in times of desperation." Tsunade placed an amulet on the table. It appeared to be a string of pearls with a single hex of a turtle shell in the middle. "Please wear it everywhere you go. With it you will be able to communicate with and understand everything Sanbanme thinks. You will also have the ability to have some control over her, might she get away from you you will be able to call her back to you before she causes too much trouble.

Neji spoke up at all of this. It was too much. "Hokage-sama, surely this is all a misunderstanding. There is no way even one such as I could do this kind of task."

Tsunade cocked her head and frowned. "Are you saying you don't want to serve your village?"

Neji waved his hands in desperation. "That's not at all the case, Hokage-sama. I am always eager to serve Konohagakure No Sato but--"

"Then it's settled!" Tsunade yelled out. "You take up residence with Shippo Sanbanme! You will maintain as close a relationship as you may need to make yourselves appear as a legitimate couple! You will learn to control her at least well enough to carry out moments in Konoha without eating people and controlling her enough to become a ninja of Konohagakure No Sato if it is within your power." Tsunade slammed her cup on her desk hard with every finished sentence, her eyes hot with fire and rage. "Finally, and most importantly, you WILL take the responsibility of making sure that nobody outside select individuals with proper clearance finds out that Shippo Sanbanme is, in fact, the three tailed bijuu." Tsunade stared Neji down, the Hyuuga wanting to move but his body refused to follow his orders. "Currently Shippo Byō and Doubutsu Tai Tanget are the most in tune individuals with Shippo Sanbanme. Therefor they will be assisting you daily in her care and training. You will wear that necklace always. Doubutsu Tai Tanget and Shippo Byō, you two are dismissed. Hyuuga Neji, you will stay behind."

Tanget and Byō filed out quickly, giggling quietly as the door closed behind them. When the door was finally closed Neji felt his body moving again. He felt control return to him. "Hokage-sama!" He started, "This must be some kind of mistake. I thought that Shippo Sanbanme was just the jinchuuriki of the three tails."

"You thought wrong." Tsunade said simply, sipping at her sake.

"You are asking me to live with and court an actual bijuu, Hokage-sama!" Neji said, desperately trying to drive in his point. "Surely they are--"

"Anatomically the same as a human." Tsunade cut in, reading Neji's mind. "For that matter I ave evidence, both physical and verbal, that all three other mates to the bijuu have, in fact, had sexual encounters. We've done medical exams all around and everything we can find points out to both sexual and genetic compatibility. The bijuu can, if they so wish it, successfully crossbreed with humanity."

"What about the fact that they are unbound and unrestrained?" Neji asked, "They are dangerous mosters, not simple ninja."

Tsunade sighed and stood up, stepping around her desk to Neji and forcing him to stand beside her from his chair. "Neji-kun?" Tsunade started, her face plain, full of restraint. "Do you know what gods are?"

Neji was confused. "I am not sure I understand what you mean, Hokage-sama."

"Gods are selfish beings who get whatever they want. Ask Akimichi Chouji and I am sure he'll explain just as well as I. I gave him that speech as well. In time you will learn to handle things if, in fact, you are the right one. What I know is that, for some reason, Sanbanme finds you something somewhere in between a meal and a master. You have to use whatever ways you can to exploit that and turn it into a relationship where she will listen to you without hesitation. Also remember that the bijuu apparently now see each other as family. What would the Hyuuga say if someone didn't marry in because they weren't good enough?"

"It's not the same, Hokage-sama! Forgive me for saying so but what would I tell Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked

"You would tell him nothing." Tsunade said, milling about in her desk for something, wandering around the room and picking things off the shelves.

"That's something I literally cannot do, Hokage-sama." Neji said. He was satarting to panic, to seem less than the usual Neji. "If Hiashi-sama detected, through my seal, that I was hiding the truth he would--"

"Do nothing." Tsunade cut him off. "I was worried that you wouldn't accept it for the most part, though I was sure I could tag you in with the same methods I used for Akimichi Chouji. Sit down please." Neji felt his legs bend under him and felt himself sitting in a chair. "Enter please, Yattsu-san." Tsunade mnuttered and, instantly, Shippo Yattsu stood in the room behind Neji, her hand on his shoulder. "Shippo Yattsu is the eight tails bijuu, you know." Tsunade started, "Yamato No Orochi, the great serpent that controls death to such a degree that she can pull life from a body with a mere thought."

"It's by force of will." Yattsu said with a smile behind Neji. "Only the strongest of wills can force a soul out of the body to kill it without harming the shell."

"However," Tsunade started, "We're not going to threaten you with death. That wouldn't be valid. Instead, the bijuu are extending a gift. After you receive this gift there is, of course, still no compulsion for you to stay with Sanbanme-san if you are so very resistent. Howecver, we are hoping that this gift may cause you to be a bit more... trusting of our motives. Yattsu-san, feel free to start any moment."

Suddenly strings sprung from various locations on Neji's body. A red string pinned his left pinky to the floor while a purple one stretched from the place on his chest where his heart would be. A white thread strung from his right temple and a black from his left. Several more strings left his body, intangible, so it semed, but wholly visible and somehow capable of holding him back aganst the chair. It was dreadfully painful as well. Neji watched in agony as Yattsu ran herhands through the strings like they didn't exist, moving around him. "This one's really complicated. The knot may be hard to undo."

"Are you unwilling to carry out the operation?" Tsunade asked as Neji looked on, frozen in place.

"Of course not." Yattsu said with a giggle. "But I'll need Byo's help for a couple hours after his operation." Yattsu removed Neji's hitai ite and placed her palm against his forehead. "Now I want you to relax, Neji-kun. Just let your body fall into my care. It will be very peaceful, alright?" Neji wasn't buying it. What was happening? Suddenly, however, a strange lathargy hit him. He began to get tired, sleepy even. He struggled against it and felt his body seizing under Yattsu's hand. However, Yattsu lowered her lips to Neji's ear and spoke into it. "Don't worry." She started, "Your sister's gonna make it all feel better. Just... relax." Neji couldn't stop it. Relaxation wafted over his body and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

In what seemed no time at all Neji woke up. However, it was not in the Hokage's office or the hospital that he awoke. Instead he awoke in a futon, Hyuuga Hiashi standing just above him. "Are you awake, Neji-san?" Neji groaned a bit and nodded slightly. "Can you stand?" Neji tried and failed miserably. His whole body ached and he couldn't get up if he tried. However, Neji tried again to get up. Hiashi placed a hand on his chest, leaning down next to Neji. "Do not try to force yourself, Neji-san. This is to be expected. I must say I was somewhat worried whern you were returned here yesterday. Shippo Byō brought you here and has been here with us ever since. I have spoken to her and she has explained everything."

Neji was relieved. Maybe Hiashi now understood how horrible this pairing was. Suddenly, however, Neji realized just how hard it was to breath, how dry his throat was. No wonder he felt horrible, he was positively parched. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but only a wheez came out. Hiashi turned and brought into Neji's vision a cup, forcing him to drink the water that the cup held. It was like he had found an oasis in the most expansive desert, a blessing. Neji drank a bit and found it easier to breath. He spoke up. "Thank you... Hiashi-sama."

"You need not spend your time speaking. Byō-san has made it known to me the true nature behind the jinchuuriki." Neji gave a smile. "Though it shocked me somewhat I am very excited about it, if you couldn't tell." Neji then started to become confused. "Who knew that, not only were you courting a jinchuuriki but royalty as well." Neji's mind was thrown into confusion at this. "I will let Byō-san in and leave you two alone. This is something that needs to be discussed between the two of you, for the best interest of your prospective wife." Hiashi stepped out while Neji tried desperately to sit up to stop him. It was no good.

After about five minutes Byō stepped in and closed the door behind her, smiling brightly as always, her eyes squinted so highly as to look closed. Neji somewhat wondered how she saw. Maybe the two tails' powers included a byakugan-like ability where she could see without sight. "I'm betting you're wondering what happened, aren't you?" the blue haired woman asked as Neji nodded slowly. "Well first Yattsu killed you and we removed the seal. After that I walked your undead corpse all the way back here and Yattsu tied a tether from your body to your soul. After about three hours your soul was all snuggly back in it's vessel ~Nya." Neji's eyes went wide, "Don't bother trying to get up yet. Your soul isn't properly anchored to your body again yet. Just get used to what we have made you into first."

Neji spoke up. "What did you... Do to me?"

Byō raised a mirror to Neji's face. He had bandages over his forehead, where his seal would have been. His eyes were still the byakugan but they were a bit different, with a hint of green instead of the standard hintings of the violet spectrums like most Hyuuga. Neji felt strange, like there was someone else in his mind, like he could hear someone's thoughts even though there was nobody else around. Byō raised the miror and messed with the angle so that Neji could see his beared chest. A turtle shell hex was embedded into his chest right around his collar bone. "We decided it would be best for the sake of convenience. Now you can talk to Sanbanme, even here. Go ahead, try and called her. Do it with your mind, not your voice. Just will her to come to you."

Neji hesitantly called to Sanbanme from his mind. Five minutes later Sanbanme climbed into through the closed window, breaking it as she entered and standing above Neji wioth a confused sort of look on her face. _Why am I here?_ Neji could hear in his mind. The voice was a deep sort of voice, though still quite feminine. Neji looked at Sanbanme and she looked at him. She licked her lips with a satisfied smile. _Just where I want you._ He could hear her think as she knealed down to take a bite from him. He knew she wanted to devour him. His eyes darted to Byō, who just sat in place with a smile. _This is where I finally get to eat you, Father Hinata._ Sanbanme's voice echoed in Neji's mind as she bit into his shoulder. Neji grunted in pain but, suddenly, Sanbanme withdrew, holding her mouth in disgust and pain.

"She can't eat you, at least not with the intent of eating you. You two are too well linked through the red string of fate." Byō said with a smile, "When she tries she'll find you repulsive to taste and, gradually, she won't be able to help seeing you more as a lover and less as a food item." Neji sighed in relief. He wasn't ready for this but, so long as he had to do it, at least he would be having some help through the threads of destiny. It was comfoting to know where one stood in his own destiny. But now what?

{HR}

There ya have it! Chappie seven of Tailed Beasts Tamed! YAY!

Alrighty!


	8. A Sandy Confession For Her Lover

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu Various Fanfic

Hey all, Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed! I have recently had a HORRIBLY EVIL idea and I think I'm gonna use it. Yes, that's what I'll do ^^ In fact, with that one idea and several hours deliberating with some close fans and partners I have decided which bijuu goes with whom. Still, I'm not gonna tell you! Of course I won't, why would you even think such sillyness?!? XP

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Eight: A Sandy Confession For Her Lover

Konoha was abuzz with festivities as the sun peaked in the noon sky. It was the start of summer, a joyous time where everyone got in formal kimonos and yukatas to go watch fireworks and catch goldfish at stands. However, this was not all that brought Konoha commerce. Konoha was hosting the festival with not one but three extra kages. Always had tensions between villages been apparent. However, some villages, invariably, would be in better situations with another than most. In this case it was the Kazekage and the Mizukages of Kirigakure No Sato. Apparently Kirigakure No Sato was governed now by a pair of Mizukages, twins. None other than Doubutsu Tai Retria and Doubutsu Tai Threnia, Tanget's daughters. Sabaku No Gaara, still the Kazekage of Sunagakure No Sato, also stayed in Konoha for the festivities with his brother, Sabaku No Kankuro. Yes, Konoha was truly in the festival mood nowadays.

While Konoha as a whole was thriving in the festival, however, Hyuuga Neji was not. He was in charge of Shippo Sanbanme's gradual adaptation to civilized life and, even though the two had been paired up for near a month, it was anything but easy. It was literally felt like walking an oversized dog who was far too exciteable for her own good and far stoo strong to be accurately held back. In this case the leash that Neji held onto was more a psychic tether dependent wholly on Neji's will, a force that was fast losing strength. Still, she followed most orders easy enough and now agreed on wearing clothing. Neji could, more or less, communicate with her perfectly and she had agreed to not get too eager to eat anyone during the festival. Fortunately for Neji Sanbanme still saw him as a separate being from both "people" and Food alike. In fact Hinata's, which Neji was still part of the category, were inedible entirely. Any Hyuuga was not food, which was gratifying to Neji in it's own right. When Sanbanme did become too hungry to help herself, at least his family would be reserved in the people that did not get eaten.

Tanget now walked through Konoha with Neji and Sanbanme, in her own Yukata. It was a deep blue with little pink jackals all over it. Sanbanme wore a deep green yukata with white turtles all about. Neji wore his standard ninja garb since it was, in general, a type of formal wear and thus passed for festival wear. At the moment they were walking to Hokage Tower to meet with the visiting kages, something that Tanget was clearly overjoyed about. "I wonder what they look like! It's been so many years since I last saw my little girls!" Tanget squealed in anticipation. "They probably take after their father more. Though I do hope they at least kept a bit of their mother's looks, even in their absence."

Neji sighed. He had been listening to Tanget talk about how ecited she was for two days already. Certainly nobody else got as much ranting as he had since she was with Sanbanme more often than anyone else. By association that meant Tanget was also with Neji more than anyone else. "I am sure they take after you quite a bit, Tanget-san." Neji said quietly

"Oh, don't be so formal with me!" Tanget cried out, slapping Neji on the back of the head. "San isn't needed in this sort of thing."

"My apologies Tanget-san." Neji replied with blandly

Soon enough the three were at Hokage tower, meeting up with everyone else. All the bijuu were there as well as their respective mates and some choice individuals. It had already been agreed on that Gaara, Retria and Threnia alike would be told of the true identities and it was trusted that they would keep their mouths shut about such things when in the company of those who didn't know. Byō and Chouji were next to arrive; Byō's yukata had was maroon with little blue cats while Chouji wore a haori of maroon and a hakama of deep gray. He reminded Neji something of a samurai save for the fact that, instead of a katana and wakizashi he had the single largest sword Neji had ever seen. It had to be at least two feet longer than Zabuza's own head cleaving sword. It was darker than the blackest night with streams of crimson burned along each side, like rivers of blood that motionlessly meandered about the blade. From the tip to the half way point of the blade a cloudlike white covered the blade, whispy as it was it was certainly apparent. In the center of the cloudscape on the top half of the blade, on each side, was the maroon outline of a bear claw, gray filling the inside of the maroon outlining Inscrptions pervaded the blade, silent engravings into the metal that showed without disrupting the flow of the artwork that was Chouji's sword.

Byō, when Neji first saw them, was sitting on one of Chouji's shoulders, the small woman leaving quite the large amount of space on the shoulder she sat on whle Chouji didn't seem to be bothered by her presence at all. Neji naturally thought that Chouji was just that strong. It never actually had registered in his mind, even knowing the size difference between the two, that Byo was just that small and Chouji was just that large. Now that he saw the space left on Chouji's shoulder however, he did think on such things, if only until Chouji lifted Byō from his shoulder with a single hand, lifting her high into the air before tossding her the remaining ten feet to Neji, Tanget and Sanbanme. "Good to see ya ~Nya!" Byō called as she soared through midair, landing feet first right in front of Sanbanme and hugging her merrily.

"Greetings, Chouji-san and Byō-san" Neji said plainly, his hand holding Sanbanme's, if only to make sure she didn't run away. "Do you know when the others are to join us?"

"Not sure." Chouji said briefly as Byō wasted no time climbing him yet again. "But I'm sure they'll be here shortly. Yattsu-chan doesn't like waiting and Daikyū-chan seemed pretty excited about this. I'm sure it won't be too long."

Neji sighed. Chouji had been becoming much too placid and cheerful as of late. Neji guessed it was some kind of bijuu ability that Byō possessed and was using on him. In actuality Chouji was just in love. He was so pleased with life that he hadn't the reason to be in anything but complete satisfaction with his life. Still, it was something that Neji certainly couldn't help, nor would he want to if he could. Without much more waiting Yattsu could be seen practically dragging Zabuza behind with a leash. He really did look like a miserable dog being hauled about behind its master as she walked on in her yukata of black with small purple snakes adorning it. Zabuza wore a haori of black and a purple hakama. It was quite clear that Zabuza had just done whatever Yattsu told him to do in this particular case. They all greeted each other. Just as enough time had gone by for someone to ask when Itachi and Daikyū were arriving, they did. Daikyu wore a yukata of deep green with little red foxes about it. Itachi wore a blue haori with crimson hakama, just as Uchiha colors went.

Finally, when all were present and accounted for, the group went up to meet Tsunade and the other Kages. When they stepped into the room Tsunade, Gaara, Retria and Threnia waited for them along with several other higher ups, like clan heads and some jounin ninja. Right away Tanget ran off to the Mizukages while Chouji and Byō gravitated to Akimichi Chouza, who was attending. Itachi and Daikyū moved to Hatake Kakashi and Mighto Gai, who were busy talking to each other. Yattsu and Zabuza immediately went to Gaara for reasons Neji could not fathom, though the kazekage at least seemed to share Neji's confusion when he was greeted. He didn't at all seem as though he enjoyed the party. Sabaku No Gaara was clothed in a formal Suna haori and hakama, sand colored the whole way and his brother, Kankuro, dressed similarly with ink markings painted on his face. Gaara's normal gourd of sand seemed to have recently been replaced by a much larger one, one that stood as tall as he did. Neji simply stood with Sanbanme as she slowly dragged him to the buffet table.

Sanbanme, unlike Neji, was very pleased with the atmosphere of the party. The Woman of Many Beasts had fled to a couple others of her kind and the other sisters also moved off but it was definitely a wonderful atmosphere. There was a table, a whole entire table, dedicated toward nothing but food. At least the humans had it right for once. Neji sighed next to her and Sanbanme made a noise halfway between a gurgle and a growl. Why did he have to be so stiff and humorless? Maybe if he was a bit better in those respects he would taste better. It wasn't like she hadn't tried either. Sanbanme had taken many chances at biting into her supposed delicacy (Sanbanme still refused to think that he was her pospective mate. There was certainly something lost in translation). Every time she tried to eat him she found a most certainly foul tastes. Hinatas were definitely not for eating. That said they certainly were not people. They hadn't earned it in her eyes. Now Neji had tried many times to explain that Hyuuga (His word for the Common Domesticated Hinata) were just as much people as were the Woman of Many Beasts and The Man Of Many Buzzing Sounds. However, Sanbanme knew better than this. Maybe she didn't think the same way as him but she was certainly not stupid. She guided him to the buffet table and started wolfing down the appetizers. They were delicious. It surprised Sanbanme how well humans ate despite the fact that they were undeniably food themselves. A being that was anything but on the top of the food chain and yet had such an advanced sense of taste. With all of this thinking. However, came hunger. Sanbanme was more than happy to just sit around, appeasing herself with various human-made goodies.

Meanwhile Chouji and Byō were talking with Chouza. As always Chouza was positively in love with Byō and was so proud of Chouji for tagging her. The blue haired bijuu turned woman just sat and smiled ear to ear. Chouji spoke with his father. "Father," Chouji asked after a short period of silence while Byō basked in praise. The moment she had truly been waiting for was coming up very quickly. Much more quickly, in fact, than she had guessed based on Chouji's normal shyness, "Byō and I have been talking and..." Chouji hesitated and Chouza focused in on him. "We want to come over next weekend to see everyone!"

Byō, still keeping the same pleasant smile, rapped Chouji hard on the head. "Tell him what we actually talked about ~ Nya."

Chouji sighed and rubbed his crown as he looked back up at Chouza. "The truth is, Father, that we want to get..." Chouza waited, surely knowing what was coming, et still wanting to hear it from Chouji himself first. Chouji looked at Byō, as though asking why he was the one to tell it. Byō gave him a look that, however well veiled, had a clear message bnehind it, if only to her mate. Chouji sighed. "We want to get married, Father."

Despite the fact that Chouza surely expected these words he still seemed shocked by them. However, after a brief moment of seeming disbelief, Akimichi Chouza's Shocked stare went int a great smile. His eyes closed as he gave a booming laugh and he rose from his seat, hauling Chouji to her feet and calling out to the party. "Excuse me, everyone. I wish to interrupt this occasion for an added bit of happiness." Everyone oriented their eyes on Chouza, who was truly impossible to ignore, even by the generally uncaring Sanbanme. "My son, Akimichi Chouji, is getting married to miss Shippo Byō." At first the only one to cheer in any way was Nara Shukaku and Nara Shikamaru, who were also attending. However, with their cheers Tsunade joined in and, after she joined in, everyone did. Chouji slammed down hard on the chair he had been taking, his lover wasting no time in taking his lap as her seat. "I expected it would happen but the shock really can't be avoided. I'm sure your mother will be very happy and I am very sure your sisters will say it's about time." Chouji just sat with a look of shock for a moment but, when Chouza spoke out next he felt his heart stop. "So when are you two planning on children? Surely can't be too long with the old Akimichi endurance running free, can it?"

Chouji sat bolt upright to blurt out something but Byō cut him off, pushing him back down into the chair with a hand. "We'll be sure to give you grandchildren as soon as we can, Father."

Chouji siezed uncontrollably and Byō just giggled. This night had just gone from wonderful to downright terrifying. He hadnt thought of children at all and, based on Tsunade's tests, Byō was just as capable of conceiving from a human as any normal, human woman. Chouji took a brief second to calculate just how many times they had, in the privacy of their forest home, done just the right activity to encourage pregnancy. His mind balked after thinking of only twenty instances, all which had occured within the span of one week after Sanbanme's arrival in the village of Konoha. For all he knew she was already pregnant. Chouza had told Chouji, at some point, that the seed of the Akimichi Clan was strong. Chouza, meanwhile, was beside himself with joy, for many more than one reason. He hugged Byō and Chouji at once in a reat bear hug and stood up. "I'm going to go brag to Shukaku and Inoichi about this. There's just some times in a man's life where he can't help it. You know what I mean, eh Chouji?"

With that Chouji was left wondering what exactly had gone on. He felt as though he hadn't been present for it when it had happened. Shikamaru, though he passe by only briefly, did leave a word for Chouji. "Good job, Chouji. I don't envy you." Is all Shikamaru said as he passed, though seeming relatively pleasant, at least for Shikamaru, the whole way through that single, fleeting moment.

"So when are we going to get married, Chouji?" Byō asked Chouji, turning to face him as she straddled his legs.

When were they going to do it? They had agreed that they were ready to marry yet they hadn't ever really thought on a time or date. In truth Chouji wasn't done just by asking his father. There was another party to consult and it wasn't his mother's side of the family. "Actually, we need to ask for another blessing..."

"But Shikamaru-kun seems fine with it." She replied honestly

"Yes, but he's not the other party we need to gather blessing from..." Chouji said quietly

"Then who?"

"I'll talk to you about it soon. I suppose, based on that, there should be two times... And one has to be mid-winter."

"Mid-winter? Why then? It would be so cold!"

"Don't worry," Chouji said, "I'll be around to keep you warm. Let's just enjoy the rest of the festival."

Itachi and Daikyū, meanwhile, chatted happily with Gai and Kakashi. Kakashi wore a standard gray and white outfit while Gai's green haori and hakama practically lit up the room with obnoxiousness. Itachi had to admit, it kind of hurt looking at it, the outfit was so bright, so flamboyant... So Green! "Chouji-kun is getting married," Kakashi said, looking a bit more down than was particularly called for, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"I must say, it was about time." Itachi mused quietly, a small smile adorning his face as he sipped at his sake. "Though I didn't expect it quite yet."

Gai laughed and stepped away to get some food and drink. Itachi and Daikyū both sighed in relief in unison as soon as he was far away to not hear. "He's quite obnoxious..." Daikyū said quietly.

"He has that effect on people..." Kakashi said with a slight smile. "But he isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be." Kakashi sipped some sake through his mask, an act that Itachi still didn't understand and was sure it was a jutsu, though somehow his Sharingan couldn't pick it out. Still, Zabuza used the same technique. A mask-wearer only technique, so it appeared. Itachi smiled and Daikyu decided to keep quiet. Despite the fact that she was normally very ornery in the privacy of their own home Daikyū was indeed the most soft spoken, well mannered and polite bijuu thus far encountered. She was just witty enough to seem shy at the proper moments and be a "proper" wife. "So," Kakashi continued, "When are you two going to tie the knot?"

Daikyū bristled a bit at this. Itachi and Daikyū had talked about it. As far as everyone knew, even Neji had spoken at one point to Sanbanme of marriage. All the couples had discussed it to some degree. Itachi decided he would answer this one, since Daikyū was, in fact, quite shy about the subject, even with Itachi himself. "We have been--" The party was instantly cut off as the wall on the far side of the room exploded inward, a blast of sandy wind penetrating the safety and peace of the party. Obviously Itachi first thought of Gaara. He was the only one that would usher sand, even in summer. However, it became obvious that it hadn't been him as soon as a young woman in a sandy colored yukata leaped into the room, very obviously making a bee line to the kazekage himself. In an instant the party was no longer abuzz with gossip but swarmed with powerful ninja drawing weapons, forming hand seals, ushering commands and leaping to battle.

Itachi saw the figure, if only just for a moment before sand obscured his view. She had bronze skin and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. Her eyes were strange, a sandy cross in black eyes. This was, so far as Itachi's well trained sharingan could tell, the one tailed bijuu. Clearly she was trying to do away with her former prison, Sabaku No Gaara. Gaara himself sent forth a blast of sand. The woman ran clear through it, despite the fact that Gaara should have bneen well able to crush her. As she got just in front of Gaara a blast of chill wind filled the hall as Chouji placed himself between the kazekage and the assaultant. He pulled the colossal sword from his back and swung it hard through the air, cleaving a chair in twain as it appeared where the young woman had been half an instant before. The air froze, crystals forming in the air around Chouji just before melting again into a modest fog. Itachi stepped to action as the young wman, now in the far corner of the room, stepped back to try to reach Gaara. Her placed his fingers to his lips and blew flames into the young woman. This wouldn't be enough to hurt her but surely enough to deter her. However, she simply ran through the flames, not seeming to notice they were there.

Tanget, Retria and Threnia were around her in an instant. Tanget drew, seemingly from nowhere, two swords. One was a falchion, a blade near as wide as her body was broad with seafoam colored lattice work along the blade. The other weapon as a kukri near as long as her arm that simply looked very well made. Retria and Threnia formed hand seals and, suddenly, the area between the three of them ripped itself from existence by varying air currents. Little pieces of fruit landed where the young woman had been. She reappeared right behind Gaara, reaching out to grab him. However, Chouji, Zabuza and Tanget, as they were the weilders of the largest swords in the room, worked together, an unspoken plabn betwen them. Tanget and Zabuza appeared, swinging from opposite sides while Chouji came down from above. The result was catastrophic, though no less effective than any attack before it. The ground exploded where the swords met and the young woman was near the door... Right in front of Tsunade. Anyone would have assumed this would have been where the battle ended as Tsunade spoke something and began to visciously pummel the sandy skinned woman. Yattsu joined in on the battle as well, pinning the woman down through many different colored, semi visible strings. As the young woman was pinned others came to help keep her down but, to everyone's surprise, everyone was suddenlysurrounded by sand. It was everywhere, from the air itself even. It closed in as she ran out of the sandy bubble and charged Gaara. Itachi went to move but found himself pinned down at the ankles by sand as well. The sand began to crush in on the other guests, Itachi as well. Gaara must have sensed it because, just as it was becoming painful, Gaara motioned and the sand let go. It was then that Gaara was tackled by this young woman. Itachi saw the worst in his mind but in actuality, it was much different than what he expected.

"I finally have you!" The young woman cried out in a slightly grating voice. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to hold you and pet you and tell you how very much I love you?!?"

Itachi was confused. Gaara seemed entirely too uncomfortable with the situation. At least he was as confused as he had right to be. "I am... sorry..." Gaara muttered breathlessly, a look of mild shock upon his face.

Behind the woman a ninja puppet rose from the sand, reaching out to grab her. Gaara backed off and the puppet, obviously controlled by Kankuro, leaped at her. This encounter was ended quickly as, through some unseen means, the young woman procured a foreign looking tea kettle and slammed it into the puppet, completely destroying the poor creation in the process. "Don't play with me! There's no way you can't remember all the many years we spent together! Fifteen years I was with you!" She cried out, as though the puppet attack had never happened at all. "I may have never been able to talk to you in that time and maybe you might have lost some sleep over me but I protected you with all I had! How could you not remember me!"

"I am sorry..." Gaara muttered, backing of as much as he could. Nobody in the room dared step too close. It was clear that this strange woman had Gaara right where she wanted him to and, based on her reaction to the puppet, anyone could be next if they decided to butt in. Soundlessly people were trying to figure out ways to get Gaara free. This had clearly gone from a situation of combat to a situation where diplomacy was required. "I don't know who you are and, pethaps you are thinking of a different person. I am only twenty-three years old. There is no way I could have spent fifteen years with you. I had no childhood friends to speak of." Clearly Gaara was trying to talk his way out of this, and with quite sound reasoning as well. There was no way that Gaara had known this woman so far as he knew. Little did he know that this woman was being truthful. He had spent fifteen years with him. He just didn't know it yet.

"Fifteen years and you don't remember?!?" The woman cried out in terror. "Did you forget everything about me when it happened?!?

Itachi groaned and decided it was no or never. He had to stop this right away. He used Amaterasu to break away the sand at his feet and ran straight at Gaara and the woman. She did, in fact, turn to fce him and his eyes swirled in their sockets, catching the woman in the pinwheel eyes. Suddenly. They were writhing in a mental battle. Itachi was clearly, however, the superior mental combatant. He wrestled the woman's mind into submission and, in real life, she simply collapsed, eyes open as though she had no soul. Itachi fell backward, hitting the ground hard as his eyes bled profusely. He ached all over. How had Tobi been able to command the Kyuubi for any amount of time if it was this trying to battle the will of a bijuu?

Quickly Itachi was picked up and so was the young woman. He looked up to see Chouji carrying him and reached to grab Chouji by his shirt. "Tell Tsunade!" He got out. "One tail..."

As Itachi lost consciousness Chouji realized what he was saying. This was a bijuu. He dropped Itachi down on a couch and rushed to Tsunade, who was already talking to Tenzou about making bijuu controlling amulets. It seemed she had also come to that conclusion. "One tails, Tsunade-sama." Chouji said briefly before making his way to Gaara. The kazekage was, to say the least, a bit shaken up. No doubt he hadn't had such a close encounter since the first fight with the Akatsuki, the time he had lost his bijuu in the first place. "Are you alright, Gaara-san?" Chouji asked, Byō stepping up behind him.

"I think..." Gaara said slowly, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Good!" Byō said, grabbing onto Gaara's shirt and tugging him along with Chouji toward the room exit. "No doubt they have planted experienced shinobi around the building to scout this. We need to get you to a sdafe location as quickly as possible ~Nya! You must come with us so that we can deliver you to somewhere safe. It would be best if My sister Sanbanme and Hyuuga Neji came as well, so we could keep eyes out ofor others. Perhaps the other kages should come with too... for safety's sake!" Byō was putting quite a bit of emphasis on varius statements. Safety, the kages, making sure that certain people accompanied them. Chouji was glad that he could count on her.

Within minutes Gaara was walking briskly with Retria, Threnia, Tanget, Neji and Sanbanme toward the gates of Konoha. "I am confused." Gaara started, "Why are we leaving Konoha?"

"Because it's somewhere where nobody will think to go ~Nya." Byō stated blandly.

"Please just deal with it for now. We will explain soon enough." Chouji looked back as a blast of sand erupted from the Hokage Tower. Chouji groaned and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Byō, you and Gaara-san grab my hands and don't let go. Neji and Sanbanme-chan, take the mizukages with you and get somewhere safe. I have a feeling you won't really need to watch your backs. Chouji grabbed Gaara and Byō by the hand and they sank into the ground. Within minutes they burst forth from the earth in front of Chouji's home. Byō ushered Gaara into the house as Chouji slammed the door behind

"What is happening, Akimichi Chouji?" Gaara asked

"I thought she was attacking you but it's pretty clear that harm is the last thing on her mind... At least harming you. You have been told about what the jinchuuriki really are, haven't you?" Gaara nodded. "That's Shukaku, your former bijuu. Byō, do it just like we planned."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Gaara asked seriously as he was ushered into a basement that was much closer to a cave than a proper basement.

"Well," Chouji started as he got Gaara to the bottom of the stairs, "It was really more of an educated guess and, well, always be prepared, after all."

"Forgive me if I fail to see the humor of this situation." Gaara requested, seeming more and more uncomfortable with the siatuation by the second.

"You're not the only one who thinks this isnt funny, Gaara-san. Just do what I tell you to do and things should turn out more than alright." Chouji said as Byō tossed down several blankets and a futon. "Thanks Honey," Chouji started, "Now toss me the pillows, candles and... special stuff." As Chouji caught the next things he stepped up the stairs, leaving Gaara somewhat dumbstruck below with all of the things. At that moment sand exploded from the wall and Chouji was just getting to the door at the top of the stairs. He placed his hands together and spoke up, "Earth Style: Earth Encampment, Fire Style: Candle Light Dinner!" The room became, somewhat instantly, the ideal hotel suite for a romantic evening, with candles and all. The dim light glistened off the young woman's flesh as she stood about arm's length from Gaara, eyes oriented on Chouji. "Don't be too rowdy and try not to get anything in the wrong hole," Chouji started from the top of the stairs, "And try using what's in that bottle by the bed, it really helps a lot when you first start out. Lubrication means comfort for everyone... Umm.. try not to get too sandy and have a nice night." Chouji slammed and locked the door behind him. Briefly he heard Gaara's scared call from below as he walked away, suitably pleased with his actions. Slowly he sat down on the couch and sighed, looking over his outfit to make sure it wasn't damaged. Byō sat dwn on his lap and he heard himself give a sigh of relief. "You know Honey," Chouji started, "It feels good to finally be depended on, even if it's embarrassing work, I suppose."

"How long you think they'll be down their ~Nya?" Byō asked with a smile.

Chouji thought for a moment and stood, pulling Byō into his arms as he did so. "I am not saure but I am certain it will be long enough for us to do the same thing... Off With That Yukata!" Byō squealed as Chouji carried her up the stairs to their room a story above, pulling her obi undone as he carried her.

Later on all of the people concerned had arrived, well after Gaara and Shukaku would have been done no doubt. Tanget and her daughters sat on one couch while Tsunade, Yattsu and Zabuza sat on another. Chouji sat one his favorite recliner while Byō was quite happy sitting on his lap as usual. Nehji and Sanbame sat on a love seat while Daikyū and Itachi sat on another. Itachi had recovered quickly enough. He had just been mentally fatigued was all. Now he was semi-conscious, though too worn out to be much good aside from leaning on Daikyū's shoulder with his eyes closed. He was probably better off asleep now anyway as the redhead he leaned on ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. Would anybody," Chouji started, "Like a muffin or something of that nature?" Chouji seemed entirely too pleased with himself at the moment, happy as the blue haired woman who sat happily on his lap in a pair of loose pants and one of his shirts, which she practically swam in.

"I would like to know what erxactly you just pulled, Akimichi Chouji." Tsunade said with irritation.

"I have just saved us so very much trouble." Chouji said with a smile. "We now know concretely the mate of the one tailed Tamnuki, Shukaku."

"You practically made the bed for them..." Tanget muttered

"He did make the bed for them." Retria and Threnia answered in unison. "I do hope that, by staying here," Retria started, "You won't be turned to such backward thinking, Mother." Threnia finished. Chouji thought it was nostalgic, having two older sisters who were twins and had often spoken in unison and finished the other's sentences. Most of the others, however, seemed a bit disturbed by it. Tanget, however, seemed more happy than ever at such actions.

"It was all according to plan ~Nya!" Byō said happily.

"You see," Chouji started, "After figuring out how some bijuu attached to people Byō and I deliberated." Chouji said with a knowing look. "Based on Gaara-san's past and the fact that he is, in actuality, the only living former jinchuuriki, we ventured into the mildly taboo subject of sexual desire within Bijuu." Yattsu gave an insulted sort of grunt at these words. Chouji paid no mind at all. "Knowing what we did about the opinions of bijuu and their hosts we noticed that it wasn't always hateful as it was with Naruto-kun and Daikyū. That said we devised a plan, just in case Shukaku decided to be anything to Gaara other than hostile., Believe me, this wasn't our only plan for this kind of encounter."

"We had seventeen others ~Nya!" Byō spouted gleefully

"All for different situations and different greetings by Shukaku." Chouji said with a grin, "I guess I'm really the master when it comes to love. Must be the Akimichi way. I always did know we were more than we appeared."

For about a minute Chouji sat with a stupid look of satisfaction about his face, Byō silent and satisfied similarly. The silence stopped as Yattsu stood tall from her seat and yelled out. "That's preposterous! Why would anyone love their prison?"

"As I recall you didn't mind it too much with your last vessel..." Tanget piped up with an irritated look.

"But I wasn't madly in love with him! It was a begrudging appreciation for the fact that, while I was housed within him, he let me out on occasion." Yattsu countered

"And yet I am completely fine with the results of Akimichi Chouji's plans and actions on the part of pairing me with the one tailed bijuu, Shukaku." Gaara's voice echoed as he entered the room, the young woman who was Shukaku clinging to his arm like she would never let him go. "I wish I could have had more warning but I am, nonetheless, quite satisfied with how peacefully this was all solved. Everyone," Gaara started as he straightened up his clothing, the two fully clothed as when Chouji had left them in the basement, "Meet Shippo Saisho. Though I do not particularly approve of it, she has chosen me to be her mate and I am willing, after what has happened between us, to undertake courting her."

Everyone stared. Some smiled and some waved. The other bijuu, save for Sanbanme, looked happy. Tsunade and Zabuza looked apologetic, each for their own reasons while Itachi gave a slight smile. Chouji just kept that stupid grin the whole while. Finally, after some silence, Neji asked what everyone else had surely been wondering but not been blatant enough to ask. "So... What happened? Did you two--"

"No we did not." Gaara cut Neji off. "However, Saisho-san has indeed expressed her... willingness to couple with me. I agreed to it because I figured that it would be in the best interest of everyone, myself included, that I at least allow myself to attempt to make it work. At the worst excuse, we do have many things in common."

"So what were you doing?" Tsunade asked, "Because you were down there for quite the while."

"I would prefer not to say..." Gaara said, leaving it at that.

"Well," Tsunade continued, "That aside, we still need to talk about housing issues. It's not like we can reasonably detain the Kazekage in Konoha past the festival. It would cause an uproar. That said we also can't easily let Shippo Saisho go to Suna and out of sight."

"Actually..." Daikyū finally spoke up, looking to her other sisters and their mates. "I think it's time that we did part ways, however briefly this parting may be."

Tsunade gave a look of shock. "What do you mean?"

Byō stood from Chouji's lap and Daikyū from under Itachi's lying figure. Yattsu stood from beside Zabuza and Sanbanme with Neji. "We would like to respectfully ask for leave of absence." Daikyū spoke out for the group. "As much as I enjoy living a peaceful life in Konoha I do have ranging instincts. Konoha will be my home but normal missions aren't good enough."

"As for me," Yattsu started, "I need to settle my affairs with several outstanding parties. I trust I don't need to tell you what exactly my business is. I assure you, however, that it is important business."

Neji spoke for Sanbanme on this occasion, which was unsurprising. "She wants to see the ocean again. I think, if I go with Sanbanme-san to the ocean I will be easier able to help her. It is only fair to her after we thrust her from her preferred atmosphere. She needs to understand and she hadn't been able to before I was assigned to her."

"I think it's sweet that he's already grown so close to her." Tanget said slowly. "However, I have no reason to stay away from Kirigakure No Sato any longer. I have mastered my special jutsu and am no danger to either myself or others. I think I prefer Konoha and my daughters have talked with me. It's alright if I stay and be a ninja liaison for the two villages. However, I desperately want to see my homeland. I want to see my clanmates and I want to visit my husband's grave. I think, at least, I should be allowed that much."

Tsunade was lost for words but Chouji was the one to stand up next to Byō and speak out this time, which caught everyone by surprise. "I have to bring Byō with me to Hyōga Sanmyaku. I have more than just two branches of family, after all. I need to discuss the terms of marriage with Byō to them all and ask for blessing, otherwise I cannot marry her."

Tsunade stood up, furious that nobody had ever thought to ask her before this. "This is insane! Zabuza-san is still considered a top criminal and even Itachi isn't out of Anbu Watch. You can't think I would allow this. Chouji-kun, you can't just go gallavanting about the mountains with your sweetheart because you two want to get married. As for gallavanting around what about Sanbanme-san? I can trust you, Neji-kun, but only so far."

Everyone exchanged glances of confusion, Gaara included. "Is there a reason why you shouldn't accept my keeping Saisho-san around?"

"Well," Tsunade started, "Not that I can think of but that is greatly beside the point! What about the others?"

"What about them?" Retria and Threnia asked in unison. "Now that we know who they are we know exactly who to keep ears on." Threnia spoke up alone. "We can hear across the world, you know." Retria finished.

"What about Zabuza-san or Itachi-san?" Tsunade asked

"Are you insinuating that my Itachi is anything other than a model citizen at this point? What else does he need do for you to please you that he is not a bad man?" Daikyū asked, mildly offended. "As far as that goes what has Zabuza-kun done to make you think he is anything but faithful to our desire to not spread harm? Besides, it isn't as if either of them are leaving our sides!"

"But I cannot simply allow this to happen!" Tsunade continued. "What happens if one of you get out of control and--"

"What will happen if that happens inside Konoha?" Byō asked, a bit of hostility in her voice for the first time as she looked through near closed eyes at Tsunade.

"What about housing and training?" Tsunade asked

"We've lived thousands of years," Saisho explained, "I think all of us can handle things by ourselves."

"What about--"

"Enough!" Yattsu cut Tsunade off, stepping closer and dealing her a hard slap across the cheek. "You've gotten too used to having our power under your control! It is clear, at least to me, that you need to be cut off from that power for a time. Expect me back in a year and a half and not a minute sooner! In fact, you may as well expect me to come later if you keep thinking these thoughts of stupidity."

"But I..." Tsunade muttered

Finally one of the mates spoke up. It was Chouji and he did not look happy. He stepped up to Tsunade and looked down at her, towering over her. "Tsunade-sama," He started, "You have to understand that this is what needs to be done. I at one point took a five years trip to train. You didn't question a thing. However, now that you've tasted the bijuu's power you can't let it go. Don't get addicted to the power of living beings."

Tanget was the next to speak up. "I told you all that this was what would happen." She said spitefully, "If spending a few decades in the wild has taught me anything... if being born into the clan that I was has told me nothing else it's that humans are selfish, disgusting creatures. Tsunade-san, perhaps it's you who needs to go on a trip. Go on a very long trip that you will take a lot of time on." Tanget stepped up and put her fingers underneath Tsunade's chin, lifting her face to stare into the animal woman's eyes. "How old are you, Tsunade-san? Probably as old as I am... You need to stop being in charge and you need to select a good hokage to succeed you." Pink fog wafted from Tanget's lips as she spoke, puffing right into Tsunade's face. "Take a load off... Take a vacation to a distant land... a very remote place where nobody can find you unless you want them to. Spend at least two years doing it and bring nobody and nothig with you. Then you will understand what your flaw is, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade stared into Tanget's eyes with a blank look. "I..." She muttered, "I think it's time I took... A vacation... A long one by myself..."

"Very good..." Tanget said before leaving Tsunade and stepping back to her daughters. "Now we'll all be leaving for a vacation too. Make sure you get all the paperwork done and then retire, alright?" Tsunade nodded slowly.

Within the day all people had said their farewells and left. Akimichi Chouza had more than understood why Chouji and Byō were leaving. Hyuuga Hiashi begrudgingly accepted Neji's leave of absence for better coping and training. Itachi and Zabuza alike had nobody to say goodbye to, they had no family left. The parting of Gaara and Saisho was more accepted than anyone else. Gaara was the kazekage. He didn't belong in Konoha and neither did his strange new partner. The next day Tsunade chose the new Hokage, Sarutobi Konohamaru. The young man took the title with great honor and after that Tsunade herself disappeared on an extended mission of sorts. Nobody questioned it.

A month later Hatake Kakashi was on a mission. They had been sent to capture some strange criminal and bring her back alive, no questions asked. Kakashi had done several missions like this. Diplomacy was supposedly the best way to do things in this case. In actuality nothing went as planned. When he and his team had arrived they had fallen into several traps. Two of the four ninja were killed in the traps alone. Another one of the ninja were killed when the criminal fought them directly. Now Kakashi was in a stalemate. Fire burned all around him as he tried to find sanctuary from his attacker. What kind of beast was she? This woman was burning everything she touched. She had sprouted tails and wings and had flown off, coming in sweeps to destrioy her enemies. What Kakashi saw through his Sharingan was a phoenix, a four tails bird of flames that devoured everything around it in fire. Kakashi sat in a burning room, holding the stump where his right arm had been. He knew that this was it. As the woman blasted through the roof and landed in front of him he tossed a kunai at her futilely with his left hand and grunted as more blood spilled out of his right shoulder. What was happening? What was she? The flames around Kakashi subsided and his vision blurred from loss of blood as the orange haired beauty turned into a human shape again.

She stepped up to him and leaned down near him, her near nude body in front of him. Her long orange hair was tied in a bun with a few long locks drifting down behind her. From behind her were four feathery tail markings that came around and danced up the front of her torso lie flames, stopping just below her breasts. So a beautiful woman was going to ferry Kakashi to the land of the dead, was she? As alluring as that sounded Kakashi didn't want to die at all without taking this woman with him. As she closed in he drew his last kunai and jammed it into the side of her head.

The building exploded, taking Kakashi with it. Next he knew he was floating through some sort of chamber, one with lights all around. His arm was back and he was completely uninjured. "Lots of energy you got, human." A feminine voice echoed into his ears. "I think I could really fall for you... Maybe I already have. What's your name?"

Kakashi blinked in pain. "Hatake... Kakashi..."

"Hatake Kakashi it is then..." The voice called from afar. "I am Shippo Yonbanme, the four tailed bijuu, the phoenix." Kakashi stayed still in this little world around him, unsure of what to do. Her voice wasn't coming from any general direction. It was a voice that was coming from all around and within at the same time. "I have an offer for you, a proposition, if you will. Would you like to hear it?"

Kakashi knew he was dead. There was no questioning it at all either. He might as well play along with Hell's games since he would be stuck there forever. "Fine..." He said, nodding a bit as he floated.

"I can bring you back to life if only you claim one thing to me." Yonbanme's soft yet mildly demanding voice spoke up. "If I bring you back to life you will become mine and mine alone. You will swear yourself to my side and only that. If I bring you back to life you will make my dream come true and you will love me for so long as I allow you to live. Do we have a deal?"

Kakashi gave a silent chuckle. Sure, why not live life in hell in love with a bijuu? It was kind of funny actually. He just had to say yes and perhaps hell would be a bit sweeter for him.... or maybe marriage was hell. That would be a laugh. They had it in life and, since Kakashi couldn't get it there, he would get it in hell to make up for his lost time. "Sure..." He muttered, "Why not?"

There was a blinding flash of red and Kakashi was gone from the room. He could hear himself breathing and then he could see around him. The world was taking form and it looked exactly like the room he had died in save for the fact that this room was completely destroyed. The orange haired woman was still before him, though there was no Kunai in her head. "Welcome back to the world of the living, my darling Hatake Kakashi." She said before pulling his mask down and kissing him. Kakashi's eyes opened wide and, when she did pull away, she spoke. "That seals our deal. We are bound together for all time, henceforth until eternity." Yonbanme sighed and leaned against Kakashi, wings sprouting from her back as they had when all of them were fighting. "But you won't worry about that now. I'll take you some place far away where you can rest and give all of your love to me. Sleep now my beautiful lover." The orange wings enshrouded Kakashi and all things went black. So hell was just him continuing where he left off? How nice it was."

{HR}

There ya have it people! The climactic ending of The Tailed Beasts Tamed!!!!

NOT!

Okay but seriously, I just couldn't leave Kakashi out of this. There is going to be a one year time skip and then another one year time skip covering all of the characters who left, Kakashi included. My plan is to have three couples at a time in each of the next two chapters. The third chapter after this will be all six present couples going back to Konoha and meeting up once again! Good idea, huh? Ya I know, I'm a genius. Okay, prolly not but it's still cool, I think XP

As you see I made the four tails a phoenix cause I thought it would be AWESOME! At this place in all of it I know exactly who the last three mates are gonna be. Ten Tankou Points if you can guess all three of them first! Just send me a message if you think you've got a good idea of it but please don't review it. I don't want anybody else to be able to guess it easily. Also, don't try to get those Tankou Points if you already know who the last three mates are. You know who you are, peoples.

Well, I think that's a good enough AN!

Yours,

Tankou001


	9. Death, Sand And Flame

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu Various Fanfic

Hey all, Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed! Recently things have been happening in my life that have been good and bad alike. However, it's good to know that I can always flee into my own little world like this and enjoy writing and the fans that love my writing. It helps me get better in the end, I suppose.

Last chapter we saw Saisho and Yonbanme join up with their little mates in training, Gaara and Kakashi respectively. However, neither of them got near as much time for development on their first chapters as Byō, Sanbanme and Daikyū. Yattsu also has had too little development for my liking. That said, this chapter will cover the three less seen characters; Saisho, Yonbanme and Yattsu as well as their respective mates ^^

This chapter takes place one year after the end of the last chapter!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Nine: Death, Sand and Fire

Light shined down upon the land of the Demon Country. Zabuza trudged about behind Yattsu as she led the way. It had been a year since they had left Konoha "business." Zabuza had been walking after Yattsu for that whole year, still confused as to why they were traveling. Yattsu, however, was still just as happy as ever. Zabuza had always thought that this trip was based solely around killing people because that was what Yattsu honestly did best. However, there had been no killing at all in the past year. Yattsu traveled to one location or another and met strange people, mostly wild monks and hermits or courtesans from far away kingdoms. All of them already seemed to know her. She had traveled to a small village in a kingdom Zabuza couldn't pronounce just to get a few barrels of sake, which Zabuza was stuck carrying even now. The three barrels weighed heavily on his back as they walked. "Yattsu?" He asked quietly, Yattsu looking back at him. "I know this may be beyond my understanding... as it usually is... but what exactly are we doing away from Konoha?"

"Are you saying you want to return so soon?" Yattsu asked

"Not really..." Zabuza admitted. "I am just wondering why we left. What was that unfinished business you talked about?"

"Well part of it's on your back." Yattsu said plainly, giving Zabuza a blank look.

"You mean we left just so you could get some sake?" Zabuza asked, mildly offended. "Couldn't we have done that back home?"

"It's not just any sake!" Yattsu cried out, walking to Zabuza and pulling the three barrel pack from his back with a single hand. She set the barrels on the ground and put her face to one, rubbing it with her hand. "This is the Thunder Brew!" She said with glee. "I'll tell you the one thing I love more than devouring the souls of female human beings is drinking good alcohol and the Thunder Brew is by far the very best alcohol in the world, in all of eternity even. Why, one time I was defeated and captured it was by this wonderfully biting fluid that such was done!"

"So why do you still love it so much if it's the reason you were once captured?" Zabuza asked

"Why not?" Yattsu asked. "If anything I should love it more! A few cups of this stuff could incapacitate one such as me; The Serpent Of Death, The Goddess Of Snakes, The Eight Headed Horror Of All Living Things! The second most powerful bijuu of them all and, eventually, the most powerful. A whole barrel of this stuff could kill me from alcohol poisoning! Don't you think that's splendid?"

"Not really..."

"Well it is! The very thought of it sends shivers down my spine!" Yattsu said with glee, cutting the rope that held the three barrels together and letting them fall from one another. "You clearly just don't have the understanding of such a fine beverage! We're going to drink a whole barrel tonight so you can truly appreciate how wonderful this sake really is. Where's the nearest village?"

"About twenty miles west of here I think..." Zabuza said with a sigh.

"Too far!" Yattsu cried out. "Summon a demon coach for us! We need to ride in style!"

Zabuza frowned and reached back, running his thumb along the edge of his sword until it bled. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu..." He muttered, slapping his hand on the ground and summoning forth a mighty carriage with heads on the wheels. "Sorry guys..." Zabuza muttered to the wheel. "We'll be needing a ride..."

"Hey, you're the married one, not us." The wheel replied. "We're just doing our job, you're hitched!" The wheel laughed and Zabuza dealt it a hard kick to the face as he climbed in with Yattsu, the barrels of sake securing themselves to the carriage by a demonic rope that reached out and grabbed them.

An hour later the sun was just setting and Zabuza looked forward to see the village coming close. "That's it!" Yattsu said happily. "That was the village on our trip anyway. Wow, killing two birds with one fang I'd say. Summon some of your more party prone demons, alright, Zaba?"

"So any of the succubi?" Zabuza asked

"Anything that makes a party better. A sip of this stuff will knock out the average human and if we're to get a barrel gone through the night we'll need something more than just these humans and myself." Yattsu said as they rolled into the village gates, some people backing off and staring warilly at the coach, unsure of what to do. Yattsu did them the favor of climbing on top of the coach and speaking out to address them first. "People of this village!" She called merrily. "I have brought you a gift! A single barrel of this mighty sake for a party tonight with us! Please, line up with a glass and set up the feast! Tonight we drink till we pass out!"

The people, at first, were nervous about this recent entry of coach and couple but, after the barrel was set down, tapped and served they all realized just how well treated they were being. Zabuza summoned a few demons and the party really began. Zabuza honestly didn't trust the sake but he did take a sip... And he was gone. The fluid was biting to the palatte but smoother than honey down the throat. It sent warmth through every part of his body and brought forth a delerium which clouded every sense and made him happy. No wonder Yattsu loved it so much. If a single sip could do this to Zabuza a few glasses would put Yattsu on the floor laughing hysterically. On top of the effectiveness of the sake it tasted wonderful. Nothing was sweeter than this brew and the very aftertaste on the tip of one's tongue made them want more. Yattsu caught Zabuza and pulled him into a back alley as he downed the rest of his small cup. "Whatya want?" Zabuza asked in irritation.

Yattsu was blushing heavily from drinking but she still seemed a bit serious. "We're here on business, Zaba." She said, pulling him further into the alley. "I need to kill someone and you gotta -hic- help me trap him." Zabuza had no idea what Yattsu was talking about but he tottered along behind her as she drank while walking. Finally they arrived behind a small shop. "Go around and knock on his door." Yattsu said. "I'm, shneakin in through the back. Gimme a boost."

Zabuza didn't bother boosting his wife. She was already clawing her way up to the window, half way in by the time Zabuza could take a step. He walked around the shop and knocked on the door. Soon enough an old man opened the door and looked Zabuza up and down. "You're one of the two who came to the village." He said blandly. "Get out of here. I'm closed for the night..."

"Is that so?" Yattsu's voice came from behind him. The man turned. "Don't you -hic- remember me, Tobunawa? I -hic- fought you and you stuck me in a little boy so many years ago."

The man turned and looked at Yattsu in fear. Yattsu was no longer herself. She was a snake woman now. Her legs were gone, now eight individual snake tails that supported her from her waist. Yattsu's body was darker, wreathed in black chakra that danced around her figure in the candlelight from inside. "You... It's impossible. You were caught in a statue."

"I got out and now I'm, here to -hic- kill you." Threads came from Yattsu's body and attached themselves at various places on the man's body. "And with your dath I not only get revenge but power. Don't tell me you don't remember my ability to gain power from devouring souls like yours. I normally love young, beautiful women but, knowing what power you held, I think I can force you down despite the bad taste."

"But... You're not real... This is a dream."

"Hold him in place, Zaba." Yattsu said. Zabuza felt himself drunkenly grab the man and the man struggled. "Even if I hate the taste of an old man's soul I must say I am sure I can muscle it down and wash out the bad taste if -hic- I just get a little more sake. Maybe I should just pour it on now." Yattsu said, lifting her glass and pouring it on the man. "Feel it seep into your flesh yet?" Yattsu asked as the man slowed in his struggling, letting out a hiccup. "The Thunder Brew is sio potent that you can get drunk just by coming in contact with it. It permeates everything. Even the barrels that it's held in are specially sealed so that it won't esscape. It takes magic to hold the Thunder Brew for any amount of time. Feel it soak into your flesh and -hic- make you drunk. It's so powerful that you'll walk right into your death... just like I did so long ago." The man kept his mouth closed but Yattsu shoved her glass against his lips. "Don't open your mouth now or you'll get far too drunk. No... Let's force it open." Yattsu shoved the ceramic glass in between the man's lips and forced the alcohol into his mouth. All struggling ceased and Zabuza let him go, the man falling to the ground. "You can leave us now -hic- Zaba."

Zabuza didn't bother to question. He just stumbled off, back to the party. Tobunawa watched him leave and then looked up at Yattsu. "So this is where it ends?"

Yattsu grabbed him and dragged him back into the shop, locking the door behind her. "I'm afraid so, Tobunawa. I gotta say, I enjoyed fighting you way back when. I'll enjoy killing you nice and slow."

"So -hic- you're gonna take your time?" Tobunawa asked as Yattsu put him on a table. "Just gonna torture me?"

"Oh yesh." Yattsu said drunkenly. The alcohol dulls your sense of pain so, in actuality, I'm just gonna take my time and analyze you really closely. I'll also have to work a little harder to make you feel the pain you deserve." Yattsu said as she brought knives and other tools from her bag that she had gotten in the past year. Zabuza hadn't know it but all of their many stops had had purpose, right down to this one tonight. They may have seemed like needless resting points but every location had purpose. "You know that -hic- The mountain country makes the best knives?" Yattsu asked as she placed everything neatly beside Tobunawa. "You can give them as much mundane punishment as possible but they'll never rust or dull. They cut clean enough to slice in half the plate you eat on if you're not careful..."

Tobunawa grunted as Yattsu brought a blade into view. "I didn't know." He said with a small smile. "If we're going to talk... I suppose I want to get this out of the -hic- way before you cut out my tongue." Yattsu looked down at him. "I'm sorry I did what I did to you... It wasn't what should have been done but I had to do it."

Yattsu scoffed at these words. "You think an apology will save you? How long has it been since you imprisoned me in an unborn child? Since you trapped me in Doubutsu Tai Tankou and then fled to -hic- The Demon Country?"

"Too long..." Tobunawa said with a grin. "But I am sorry... What I did was unfair to you... Granted I still did it... We all drew lots, the ones who were able to take you on..." Tobunawa said as Yattsu listened to him. "I drew the short straw, you know... I drank the sake of power and took the blessed knives that I used to pin your heads down... I stamped the seal they gave to me on you that would transfer your essence to Tankou-kun's body..."

"I know what you did!" Yattsu said angrilly. "You're not making your case any better, old man!" Yattsu said as she placed a long needle beside Tobunawa, still preparing for her torture."

"But..." Tobunawa continued. "If I had known such a beautiful woman was what I was fighting I wouldn't have even volunteered... If I knew what a wonderful beast I would fight I probably would have even argued about it... When I fought you I realized that a creature of such majesty wouldn't be able to be contained for too long..."

"Flattery will get you nowhere..." Yattsu said, her form becoming more relaxed. Flattery was indeed getting Tobunawa somewhere.

"I know... However... At least before you torture and kill me... Can I run my hand along your face... while you seem human?"

Yattsu was slightly taken aback. "Why would I let you do that?"

"Why did you attack Kirigakure No Sato when you should have stayed where we originally found you?" Tobunawa asked. "You sought something out in our village... I think, after all this time, I know what it was..."

Yattsu grabbed a knife and put it to Tobunawa's throat. "No you don't!" She said. "Stop talking or I really will cut your tongue out!"

"You were looking for the owner of Susano's Sword, the original captor that defeated you under the Thunder Brew's effects..."

"Stop talking!"

"You were in love with the one who held it and used it... because you didn't know back then that you were as feminine as you thought..."

"You... Be quiet!"

"You were in love with me after you saw me the first time in the Demon Country... About ten miles out of here... that's where it all began..."

"Stop it..." Yattsu said weakly, drawing away the blade of her knife. "It's not true..."

"Snakes don't fall in love... do they, Yamato No Orochi... But you did." Tobunawa muttered "Why bother lying about it to a man you are about to kill..."

"I loved you..." Yattsu said, "I loved you until you turned on me... When you fought me I lost all love for you... Do you know how painful it is to be attacked and defeated by the one you love? I traveled all the way to Kirigakure from here in the Demon Country just so I could take you away and keep you as my own... Then you cut me with that horrible sword and captured me inside Tankou's body..."

"And I apologize for that... Back then I was a foolish young man... The reason I came here so many years ago was because I knew that you were more feminine that anything else... Tankou-kun told me at one point when you slept within him."

"That hatchling is no more..." Yattsu said. "Though I did get to meet his sister a year ago..." Yattsu sat on the table beside Tobunawa, sighing sadly.

"How is Tanget nowadays?" Tobunawa asked

"Not a day different than when you left..." Yattsu said, letting her hand extend to hold Tobunawa's. "But you have changed so much from then... I'm surprised you actually lives this long..."

"In truth..." The old man started, "I think it's because I knew you would come... I did so much wrong to you when I lived in my prime... I wanted to let you get your revenge."

Yattsu sighed and stood. "Now you've gone and done it... I just don't feel like taking my time anymore... Where is that sword of yours?" Tobunawa smirked and pointed above his hearth, a greatsword sitting above the mantle, covered in dust. "Ah yes, I remember it now all too well... I wanted to devour that blade so badly and I wanted to keep the man who wielded it for a pet... or maybe for a mate... I am married now, however... To a man who wields a similar sword..." Yattsu took the old sword from above the mantle and gasped in surprise as she felt the power course through her. This was the sword that had beaten her many more times than once. "I'll do this quickly..." She said, reaching out and touching Tobunawa on the forehead. "It will be a very peaceful sort of dying. Just breath in and when you breath out I will take it as your last breath."

Tobunawa smiled and nodded slowly. "I am so... sorry for what I did to you... before you take me... What is your name now?"

As Tobunawa breathed in his last breath a single tear trickled down Yattsu's cheek. "It's Shippo Yattsu now... Goodbye Tobunawa..." As Tobunawa breathed out his breath fogged and Yattsu breathed in, the fog flowing into her mouth and not coming back out. She smiled and looked at the sword in her hand. "Don't worry... It'll seem like you died in your sleep. It was well past your time anyway... I'll be taking this sword from you and, after this night, nobody will question what happened..." Yattsu took a step back, snapped her fingers and all went back how it was before Zabuza had knocked on the door. "Stupid nostalgic human mentality..." Yattsu muttered to herself as she stepped out the front door with the sword in hand. "At least I can now freely devour the thing that has defeated me so many times... Down the hatch I guess." With that Yattsu grabbed the blade of the sword, opened her mouth wide and sank the point into her throat, devouring the sword in one move. It tasted of sake and frwsh dew on a moonlit night. It dulled the sour taste of Tobunawa's soul and mingled with it, making the taste of the old man's soul delicious on her tongue. She let out a smile and touched her stomach. "You can both stay there for all time now... Now we are all one and the same... finally."

Meanwhile in Sunagakure there was no nostalgia. A year had gone by since Sabaku No Gaara had agreed to court Shippo Saisho. Of course, true courtship wasn't really needed. Saisho was already head over heels for Gaara. The kazekage had simple wanted to make things more formal and official before really taking the plunge. Eventually, however, it had to happen. Gaara walked through the halls of his home in the Kazekage tower, a small box in his hand. He seemed, as always, very stern and humorless. He walked straight backed and with a perfectly indifferent look about his face. Over the past year he had shared so much time with Saisho. She had been so caring right off, trying to make good on the pain she had dealt him when she was housed within him. Behind Gaara walked Temari, Kankuro and many other higher ranked officials. They all thought of this as a meeting of sorts when it was certainly not that.

"Gaara," Temari starte, "Why didn't we go into the meeting room like usual. This is unlike you."

Gaara said nothing as he continued walking to where Saisho would be. "What's going on here, Gaara?" Kankuro asked as well.

Gaara didn't answer this either. He turned when he reached the door he was looking for and opened it with a few strands of sand. Saisho was inside, decorating the room to her specifications. Though Gaara didn't quite like her fashion sense he did admit it added flavor. Though it was of the normal Suna style colors it was a bit... eccentric. She was more wild and crazy than Gaara would have expected, funky was a word that had been used before but a more popular term for her was most certainly "unique," used only in the best of ways while still meaning that she was strange. She turned to Gaara and gave a smile. "Gaara, what do you need?"

Temari gave a confused sound. "What does Saisho-chan have to do with this, Gaara?"

"Everything..." Gaara said as he stepped toward Saisho and got on one knee. "Saisho," He started. "I have been thinking about this day for a year now. When I saw you I have to say I was completely frightened for my life... and for good reason... However, I want to make it clear that, in the past year, I have fallen more in love with you than I thought I would for anyone in my life."

Saisho blushed a bit, a look of surprise across her sand colored face. "Well this is certainly unexpected. Are you feeling well, Gaara?"

"Better than ever." Gaara said as Kankuro seemed to be the first one to understand just what was going on and let out a gasp. "Saisho, what I mean to ask is... Will you be my bride?"

Saisho gave a look of shock for a moment but, soon enough, she softened and nodded, her eyes welling up. "Of course I would you silly man. It's been the plan all along, after all. Get back on your feet." Saisho pulled Gaara to his feet and embraced him tightly. "Geez you're silly. We've been sleeping in the same room for six months and only now you decide to be all lovey dovey with me. You should have done it all so much sooner."

Temari was the first to speak about this. "Gaara, are you being serious?"

"Of course I am, Temari." Gaara said as he parted from Saisho.

"Well..." Temari paused briefly

"Congratulations!" Kankuro called out, stepping up and patting Gaara on the back. "About time you found a girl for yourself, brother." Kankuro seemed to be taking it a lot more positively than Temari, though it was most likely because, unlike Temari, Kankuro still didn't know who Saisho really was. Temari had found out, more or less, two months after Saisho came to Suna. She had overheard a conversation between Gaara and Saisho when going to ask Gaara a question about the village. Ever since then Temari had been rather stiff around Saisho, knowing that she was really the one tailed bijuu. However, to Kankuro, Saisho was just the next one tails jinchuuriki. In other words, just another woman with ninja skills and just another person with sand powers.

"Thank you." Gaara said calmly. In truth he was very nervous still. He hadn't expected Saisho to take everything so tamely. He had expected her to go somewhat crazy from the happiness or get irritable because it was already so apparent where their relationship was going. Then again, it was as Matsuri had told him before. 'A woman in love can only melt when proposed to.' Gaara was glad he decided to make it more public, though. Otherwise people would have tried to stop it after the fact and that would have led to Saisho's definite wrath, which nobody wanted to incur, even if it was unconsciously so. "It's been long enough that I think it's time."

"Are you sure about this, Gaara?" Temari asked, still a little stunned. "Are you sure this is the right choice?"

Another Suna council member laughed at this. "I don't see what the big fuss is, Temari-san. I think it's a wonderful thing. Congratulations, Kazekage-sama. Everyone, how about we leave the Kazekage and his family alone. We're just happy witnesses." With that all but Temari and Kankuro shuffled away, speaking happily as they disappeared down the hall.

Temari again spoke up. "Gaara, do you think it's wise?"

Gaara looked at his sister and frowned a bit. He didn't know what Temari had seen and thus he genuinely thought that Temari still thought of Saisho as the Host, not the bijuu. "Why do you ask this?"

Temari hesitated and Kankuro gave a confused look. "What's wrong, Temari?" Kankuro asked, "I don't see why this couple is any less than have so much in common, after all. Saisho-chan's a bit eccentric but what's wrong with a bit of flavor?"

"It's just..." Temari hesitated again, looking at Saisho with something in between fear and anger. "I don't give my blessing for this!" Temari cried out. "I don't want this marriage!"

Kankuro gasped and stepped back. "Temari..." He said in somewhat disbelief.

Saisho frowned and stepped up. "I think I understand." She said aloud. "We haven't gotten a lot of time to bond over the past year, have we?" Saisho asked as she neared Temari, the fan wielding konoichi taking a step back as Saisho neared. "How about we go spend some time together?" Saisho asked. "You may not give your blessing now but, I think after a few days of spending some quality time together, everything will be sorted out. I gotta know my new sister-in-law, after all."

Temari hesitated and looked at Gaara, who seemed most unhappy. "I'm fine with it..." He muttered before wandering out, Kankuro following him with words of reassurance. Gaara didn't know that Temari was aware of Saisho's identity. He probably only saw this as an attempt to keep him from happiness.

Temari looked at Saisho and the doors behind her closed with a slam as San forced them shut. "Why?" Saisho asked. Temari gave a look of confusion. "What is wrong with me that you don't like, Sabaku No Temari?"

Temari paused. What would she say? Saisho could kill her if she said anything wrong. Gaara would believe Saisho over Temari no doubt. "You... You..." Temari didn't know what to say. What if she wasn't supposed to know? Clearly the information was classified.

"Is it because I'm a jinchuuriki that you don't want me with Gaara?" Saisho asked. "Is it because Shukaku, at one time, ruined Gaara's life simply by being inside him?" Temari didn't answer, looking at her feet. "It's because of that, isn't it?" Temari looked at the door and the windows. Sand was starting to blanket over the windows, no doubt as escape proofing. The room got dark for a bit but Saisho's sand flicked on the light switch. "Just tell me why you don't approve of our union already. It's because of Shukaku isn't it? The Ichibi, you don't want Gaara to have anything to do with him, do you?"

"No!" Temari said, finally. "I don't want him to have anything to do with you because that's who you are!" Saisho gasped in surprise. Temari had found out her secret? When? "I've known for months that you are Shukaku!" Temari cried out. Who cared about dying? "You tortured my brother for sixteen years and, when he finally had gotten rid of you you wormed your way back into his life like a disease! Now, instead of losing sleep over you because he can't sleep he chooses to lose sleep over you because you've worked your disgusting wiles on him!" Temari was trying to be strong but she could feel herself stepping back toward the door in desperation. "You're a plague on poor Gaara! Don't play with him like he's saome sort of toy! You've given him so much pain and now you're back and he can't stop loving you because of your tricks! Ahh!"

Temari was lifted into the air by sand, her limbs spread out so she couldn't struggle. Saisho spoke up and she steppe close to Temari. "Is that what you think? " Saisho asked. "How could you say that? I just want him... to love me." Saisho's eyes teared as she looked up at Temari. "Nobody else will, Temari-chan... I just want to be happy and I just want Gaara to love me and, finally when it happens, you can't see that I'm happy with him... I'm not trying to hurt him nor anyone else! At the same time... I can't hurt you for hating me... I understand why..." Temari fell to the ground as Saisho let her go. Saisho fell to her knees. "But why do you have to be so insistent about it? I've felt it for the past year... how much you hated me... Is it really so much to ask for his love? I know I love him and I want him so bad and yet... If you don't give a blessing I can't be with him. I can't go against family."

"Y-You're not going to kill me?" Temari asked hesitantly, a little confused as to why she was still breathing.

"Of course not!" Saisho snapped, looked up with tear filled eyes. "Why would I do that? I can't do that to you! I love Gaara and I love you and Kankuro-kun! In the past year I've seen you as family! I can't hurt you... Not even if you attacked me first. I just don't see why you have to hate me so much... I did hurt Gaara and I am trying to make it up to him... Why can't you love me too?"

Temari didn't know what to say as Saisho wept on the floor in front of her. A mighty tailed beast reduced to tears because of what she had said. Temari would have been lying if she had said the prospect wasn't gratifying. The power that she had made bow to her will was impressive, but she knew it wasn't that sort of confrontation. Saisho was the one tails bijuu but even Temari couldn't bring herself to be spiteful about this. "I... I'm sorry..." Temari muttered.

"Then why can you not bless our marriage?" Saisho snapped out at Temari. "I tried to be a good sister to you and Kankuro-kun! I tried to be a good wife for Gaara and I tried to bve a model Sunagakure No Sato citizen! How many missions have I done for you humans so that I cold win your trust?" Saisho asked, "How many times have I personally saved your life and Kankuro-kun's? How many people have I killed and how many people have I saved just so that you, Gaara's family, would accept me? Everything I've done for this village has been done for you and Kankuro-kun and Gaara because I knew that someday he would finally want to ask to marry me and I wanted to make sure that everyone that mattered would love and accept me."

"But what about your life spans?" Temari finally found as an argument. "Bijuu never age or die of natural causes! It'll be a hundred years from now and Gaara will be a decrepit old man and you'll not have changed a day!"

"Does that matter?" Saisho demanded to know. "I love him and that's all that I see matters! So long as I love Gaara and the children that we have how is it wrong? Gaara is my everything and I'll love him as long as time allows and further! I have worked hard so you'll love me as well but what can I do that will allow me to marry Gaara, in your mind?"

Temari paused. She had no ways. Saisho was a bijuu, and the one that had tortured Gaara for sixteen years before she had been pulled out. She had caused Gaara so much suffering. How could Temari accept her now? "I don't know..." Temari muttered

"Then find out some way!" Saisho ordered. "I love Gaara and I want you to accept that!" Saisho said, sitting on the floor crying. "Please just find out some way for us to be together with your blessing."

What was a way? "Imprison yourself again..." Temari said, ot exactly knowing what she was saying. "Lock yourself up and live in a human body like you did with Gaara."

"But..." Saisho started, "Then it wouldn't be me... It would be someone else..."

"And that's the only way I would accept you being any kind of close to Gaara." Temari said, a serious expression about her face. "I'd like to leave. Let me out of this room." Saisho just stared at Temari in disbelief and let down the sand covering the door. Was that how it had to be?

Two days later Saisho had arranged for it all. She had sopmehow managed to keep it a secret from Gaara thus far, so she thought. In actuality Gaara was worrying his head off. He knew what had gone on between Temari and Saisho all too well and now he knew that Saisho was secretly setting things up to be sealed inside of a ten year coma patient. When that happened the body would be restored and woken up... but it wouldn't be Saisho. Gaara sat at his desk, his hands running idly through his hair in stress. He had to stop this but, like Saisho, he couldn't marry without Temari's blessing. She was his sister and the last of his family aside from Kankuro. Temaeri herself walked in right at that moment. She seemed rather pleased this day and Gaara wondred why as she set some paperwork in front of him. Gaara started looking it over as Temari spoke. "Just some paperwork for some public bills and motions, nothing much. Some redevelopment plans for the east side of the village and a few labor contracts to sign so that we can get some more buildings built."

Gaara looked things over quicker than Temari doubtless expected. Despite the fact that he found the paperwork tedious he had learned how to very quickly read through mountains of paperwork while only appearing to skim things. "What's this about transfering funds from the Jinchuuriki Research Branch to Medical Branches?" Gaara asked. The Jinchuuriki Research Branch had been set up specifically for the secrecy of Saisho's identity and where Saisho worked on occasion with about three other select workers who knew of Saisho's true identity. They worked to keep her secret just that, a secret. Gaara knew exactly what it meant, however. "Miss Uindo Mellia has been in a coma for ten years and now we want to redirect fnds to waking her up?" Gaara asked innocently.

"Well we have recently found some methods that may prove to assist in her inevitable recovery." Temari said, somewhat defensively. "A sealing jutsu that would likely heal her damaged psyche."

"A sealing jutsu, huh?" Gaara muttered, more to himself than Temari. "Saisho is the leader of the JRB, have you run his by her?"

"Of course, Gaara." Temari said with a smug smile. "She agrees with it wholeheartedly."

"So long as she agrees with it then I suppose it's alright then..." Gaara said slowly as he signed on the dotted line something that was a signature, though most certainly not his own before handing it to Temari. "I do hope she's alright with spending the rest of my life unable to touch me directly, though."

Temari was caught aback by this comment. "What do you mean, Gaara?"

"You know what I mean..." Gaara said as he stood up from his chair and threw Temari against the wall with a wave of sand. Temari quickly recovered but the message was clear that Gaara was very not happy with her. It had been yerars since Gaara had acted violently or even intimidatingly toward either of his siblings. This showed, if anything, that Temari had stepped over a very clear line with hurtful intent and that Gaara was very willing to remedy such a problem if he needed to directly. "The point behind marriage is to forever hold the person you love in your arms... to be linked with them by the red string of fate and spend the rest of your life with them personally... not a host they are forced to take because a member of the family is too concieted to let bygones be bygones."

"What are you talking about, Gaara?" Temari asked as she got up. "Saisho-chan was the one who suggested this!"

"No," Gaara snapped at his older sister, "Saisho suggested that you find a way for her to make it up to you so that she could marry me, not how she could escape your hatred and pull strings indirectly."

"But she's a bijuu!" Temari stated loudly, "She caused you so much pain, Gaara!"

Gaara reached out and struck Temari hard on the face with the back of his hand. "And now she's causing me happiness where even you couldn't fill the void. Why can't you accept that she is trying to make amends by doing what she is doing? Why can't you understand that it's because of her that I am as happy as I am?"

"But you signed the paper!"

"Actually, I didn't..." Gaara stated, making Temari looked back at the form. "Sabaku No Temari signed the paper... I just read it... How about you read the signature next time, Temari? I just can't believe that you were willing to actually go through with it, to pull Saisho completely out of my life and possibly doom someone else to unhappiness just so you could keep me from being happy."

"But I-" Temari tried to throw in.

"All this time, this whole year that you doubtless knew, what were you thinking when you kept wishing Saisho harm in her missions and when you refused to give blessing to our union, going so far as to try to erase her from the whole equation with that form?" Gaara asked

"I thought..." Temari started, "I thought you had me... Isn't that good enough, Gaara?"

"No..." Gaara stated. "It isn't good enough... I would have thought you would want me to be happy, Temari. It's sad that my opwn sister is so determined for me to live alone. You are dismissed." Gaara finished as the forms in Temari's hand turned to sand and floatd away from her grip.

"But Gaara!"

"I told you that you were dismissed, Sabaku No Temari!" Gaara said, his voice reaching higher than normal for the first time in the conversation. "You will leave my office now."

Temari paused and then bowed. "Of course, Kazekage-sama." She said before walking out.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Saisho looked at her soon to be vessel. It was funny how the two women looked so alike. Mellia had been a wind based genin ninja. She had deep sand colored skin and a tattoo of a raccoon on her shoulder. Her eyes were obviously not like Saihso's but they were deep and green, just like Saisho would have liked for a new host. Pretty eyes for a pretty girl. Apparently Mellia, however, had been a very shy girl. Hopefully something of Saisho would rub off on her. As she turned to return to her room for the day Temari walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Temari-chan." Saisho said, forcing a sweet smile to hide her sadness.

"Saisho-chan," Temari started, holding up a small slip of paper with symbols on it. "Do you know what this is?" Saisho shook her head, not knowing at all. "It's the sealing tag I would have personally put on Mellia-san before I transfered you into her." Temari held up a larger piece of symboled paper. "Do you know what this is?" Saisho shook her head again, keeping that same sweet smile about her face, as though this didn't truly hurt her. "This is the sheet that I would have slapped on your chest that connects to the smaller tag. It would have linked you to Mellia-san and pulled you two together."

"Well I am sure it will work very well, Temari-chan." Saisho said, her eyes tearing up. She blinked back the tears, however.

"I'm sure it will once I find a suitable person to bind to Mellia-san." Temari said, looking down at the floor. "But that person isn't you... at least not this time around. I'll give my bnlessinhg for you and Gaara... But is I ever see you make him anything less than deleriously happy you'll have to deal with me for it."

It took Saisho a bit to realize what had just happened. Her smile went into a look of shock and the tears just started flowing. She stepped to Temari and threw herself into Temari, embracing the fan wielding ninja and crying. "Thank you so much!" Saisho said. Temari had to admit, she had been foolish. This was the right thing to do.

A world away the sun shined merrilly on the southern islands, far south of the Ninja continent. Fresh salt air filled the area and the sound of a spear hitting water sounded off as Hatake Kakashi caught a fish in his attack. A year had he been on these islands. It had been a year since that fateful day when Shippo Yonbanme killed his whole entire team, including him, and then brought him back just afterward. She had liked his spark, the determination that he showed even after all of his teammates had been so easily killed. For bringing him back from the brink of death, raising him from the ashes of his funeral pyre, Yonbanme asked only one thing Of Kakashi; That he swear himself to love her for as long as she was to allow it, no questions asked. Kakashi had, thinking that it was just the last dream before hell, agreed to it. That was the start of his life with Yonbanme.

Over the past year the two of them had grown close. They still hadn't gone all the way. As far as things went Kakashi and Yonbanme had only really kissed twice, once when he was raised from the dead and once six months ago. Any other kissing had been on the cheek. Yonbanme was going very slow with the relationship and Kakashi was more than satisfied with all of that. He liked the fact hat Yonbanme was moving along slowly. It gave him time to adapt to the fact that she was, in fact, the four tailed bijuu. Right now she was off flying, trying to find something more than just fish to eat. The island they lived on was large enough to support a village unto itself but, due to powers beyond anyone's control, it had no residents at all save for Kakashi and Yonbanme. The island was called Guardian Island, in fact. It was named thusly because it was guarded by a gigantic beast, rhino-like in nature that was intangible when it wanted to be and very solid when it attacked. It killed any humans who came ashore, though Yonbanme had made sure, when they first arrived, that the guardian didn't bother them. Apparently guardians were neither living nor dead, they simply were. They didn't technically exist. They were spiritual extensions of nature designed to guard a specific location and chase out any humans within it. Now the Guardian brought them gifts of food daily to satisfy their needs, though it wasn't much, just small peace offerings.

Kakashi hauled his spear out of the water and walked to shore, shaking off the water from his clothes. He still wore his mask but aside from that largely nothing was left of Hatake Kakashi's old wardrobe. Now he wore no shirt, showing off a highly well skulpted torso of toned muscle. He wore a simple hide wrap around his waist, like a sort of skirt that wrapped around the body instead of just being pulled up. It had been embarrassing at first but Kakashi had soon learned how much easier it was to move around without proper pants. Not to mention it was cool and flowed well on the hot southern days. There was no restriction and certainly no chafing. In the past year Kakashi's skin had gone from fair to a deep tan, his flesh now the color of wet sand from the southern sun. His hair was still quite fair, pre white, though it was grown out significantly. The white hair he possessed was down to his neck, though it still had that old Kakashi spikiness that everyone knew him for. It was still wild, just longer now.

As Kakashi began to gut the fish he had caught he looked up to see Yonbanme coming back from her trip inland. Her great orange and red wings were clearly spotted in the midday sky, her four beautiful tails trailing behind her as she carried a sling no doubt full of fruits and vegetation from the jungle. Yonbanme still remained the same woman as she had been a year ago, still orange-red hair and four tail markings that stopped just below her breasts. She swept down and landed about ten feet away from Kakashi, her wings shrinking back into her scapulae and her tails flattening out against the front of her torso, becoming nothing but tattoos again. She wore a loincloth under her kilt and had a hide top that only managed to cover her breasts, like a bikini top made only of a strip of leather. Yonbanme set the sling of fruits down in their home, a lean-to that they had rebuilt several times, before walking to Kakashi. "You should hurry that up, Darling." She said as she looked to the ocean. Despite the fact that Yonbanme was moving a lot slower in their relationship than Kakashi had seen with the other bijuu, she still talked to him as though they were married. "There's a storm brewing and this one's gonna be a big one."

Kakashi had had a hard time believing that Yonbanme was a bijuu at first. He had simply been sure that she was a jinchuuriki at first. However, in time, he had added it all up and understood that Yonbanme, Yattsu, Byō, Sanbanme, every "Jinchuuriki" that had blessed his life on the past year or so, was actually a bijuu. He had been talking with them every day and training with them and everything. It was quite a hard concept to master but he eventually had come to terms with it. "Alright." Kakashi said as he finished cleaning the last of the fish. "It is typhoon season, after all."

"Let's get the food done now, before it starts raining." Yonbanme muttered, walking back to the lean-to.

Sooner, rather than later, the two prepared the meals that they would need. Yonbanme prepared the meat and Kakashi cut up and dried the fruits. Out in this environment it was important that anything not eaten was made so that it could be eaten later. The humidity made things rot and spoil so much faster. All the uneaten food had to be dried and stored. Kakashi and Yonbanme dried and stored the fruit on general purpose, as it was. Kakashi went and tended to their crops, covering them with special reed mats so that they might survive the storm. Their crops were, of course, simple things; some lesser grains and at some times of the year they could grow rice inland. Turnips and root vegetables grew alright in the soil as well. For other, more advanced crops they had to go inland but this wasn't the time of year for it. Just as Kakashi was coming out to grab one of the nets from their fishing area the rain started. Kakashi looked up at the storm clouds as they blackened above. He heaved a sigh and hauled the net ashore, a few fish floundering about in it but not a very good catch. The net hadn't been out for very long. Kakashi opted to let the fish go this time around.

As he walked back to their home Kakashi heard Yonbanme speak to him, looking out over the ocean. "We're going to go out and fish this time during the storm." She said. "This one isn't as bad and it'll make deeper ocean netting better. Get the skiff." Kakashi nodded and moved around the beach. It wasn't usual that Yonbanme wanted to go out into the ocean in a big storm but it kicked up the fish and made it easier to net them. The deeper fish also went into a feeding frenzy so they lined the traps with fish innards and let the lower ocean fish get trapped. The "skiff" was a mid sized boat with a single mast that could be raised or lowered. It was big enough that it could hold four decent sized traps for crustaceons and a really big net. Someone could live on it if they wanted to. In fact, that was what Kakashi and Yonbanme had done for a while when they traveled from the southern continent proper to Guardian Island.

The skiff was around momentarilly. Yonbanme hauled the needed supplies on the deck, grabbed the chain and flew the skiff right out into the storm before coming aboard. Kakashi couldn't help but always think that he and Yonbanme were closer to workmates than lovers, though she did try. She wasn't serious so much as she was unsure. She knew Kakashi loved her, he had to. Even if he didn't have to he still loved her for a variety of reasons. She was just somewhat shy about their relationship. She had already stated that they had all the time they needed to get used to one another but even with such a statement Kakashi could always feel slight hesitance in Yonbanme's actions. She wasn't yet comfortable with humans as a whole, much less Kakashi himself. Kakashi had noted Yonbanme peeking on him from time to time when he bathed inland, which he thought was rather queer since, knowing him, Kakashi had guessed he would have been the one doing such things. Still, Yonbanme was all about getting to know everything about Kakashi before she ever so much as thought about bringing the relationship further. She wanted to make sure that the love that Kakashi would forever share with her would be worth it to him. She wanted to make sure that the man she forced into an ineradicable contract through eternity would never regret his choice. In a way, it kind of comforted Kakashi.

The storm raged sooner than Kakashi would have thought. The skiff was being kicked around like a soccer ball in the storm but Yonbanme seemed to be keeping her cool completely as Kakashi floundered about on the deck, trying to make sure everything was well secured. When Yonbanme gave the command Kakashi threw off a trap, then another ten minutes later and a third ten minutes after that. Yonbanme guided the skiff further out and Kakashi launched out the last one before Yonbanme guided them to a particularly violent portion of the storm to cast the net. The poor skiff was literally being tossed out of the water at times and Kakashi worried somewhat for the boat's survival and safety. Yonbanme, taking a last look into the storm, pulled Kakashi below deck and locked the doors. "That should do it." Yonbanme said calmly as she guided Kakashi into the skiff's kitchen, which was rather large for the boat's size.

"I must say, Yonbanme, I'm starting to doubvt your sense of safe weather." Kakashi admitted.

"It's because you can't talk to the skies like I do." Yonbanme stated. "I have the power to know such things. Now get something warm into your stomach and get those clothes off. You're soaked to the bone."

Kakashi blushed a bit. He was indeed soaked to the bone and the chill was starting to get to him already. He slowly disrobed, keeping his mask on. Yonbanme didn't bother getting undressed. The water that was on her literally went to steam and wafted off of her as she went to warming some water for tea. Kakashi sat down on the kitchen bench and waited, trying to retain some modesty, coverng up what he could as he waited. Yonbanme soon had tea for the two of them and sat down. "You don't suppose you could simply steam dry my clothes like yours, do you?" Kakashi asked blandly as he sipped at his tea through the mask that adorned his face.

"No," Yonbanme said simply. "I don't work that way. I would catch your clothes on fire." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "My powers work by heating myself from within until my touch becomes a force of combustion. It only works on clothes I'm wearing, not what I am holding. Besides, I can't wear your clothes as it is so even then it's moot." Kakashi nodded and sipped at his tea. For a bit there was silence, until Yonbanme again spoke. "Darling?"

"Yes, Yonbanme?"

"You do love me, don't you?"

Kakashi was a bit taken aback by this. "Of course I love you, Yonbanme. I have to."

"But is that the only reason?" Yonbanme asked, a look of mild fear in her eyes. "Is the only reason you love me because it's in our pact?"

Kakashi thought on that. Of course not but how would he precisely explain it? "That's not the only reason. I love you because you are very sweet and caring. You are wise in the ways of the world and you have many interesting characteristics."

"So I'm not doing anything wrong?" Yonbanme asked

Of course not." Kakashi stated. "I can't say I know what is really right in love but you are definitely not doing anything unpleasant... save for driving us into a tropical storm, of course." Yonbanme gave a look of worry. "But that is one of the things I love about you!" Kakashi quickly blurted out, saving himself. "You're a chance taker. Sure, you can't be killed but you definitely like to take chances that would otherwise put you in danger. It's good to know that some people still like to get their hands dirty, after all."

Yonbanme seemed to perk up a bit at this. "Well, at least you are truthful, even if a little dumb." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this again. "It's time we go to bed. Come on."

Kakashi sighed as he stood and followed Yonbanme to bed. That night Kakashi lay awake as Yonbanme snuggled up next to him. This was something she hadn't ever particularly done before, no spooning of any sort. Now in Kakashi's world spooning most often led, inevitably, to forking, though this wasn't such a case. He was just glad to know that, finally, Yonbanme was moving a bit closer to showing her love. With that in mind he drifted off easily to sleep, despite the violent motions of the boat and the ocean around it.

{HR}

There ya have it! Took me a while to get this all out but it is done. No, there was no lemon in this chapter. I'm not even sure if there will be a lemon in the next chapter, which will take place after a one year time skip and cover the travels of Sanbanme, Byō and Daikyū. Finally, after another one year time skip following that chapter the groups will meet back on their way to Konoha; Tsunade, Kakashi and Yonbanme included. ^^

Please Review and Please Don't Flame!

Yours,

Tankou001


	10. Tails, Whiskers And Shells

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu Various Fanfic

Hey all, Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed! It's been a while since I decide to start another chappie. Been busy with life and the moving in of a long time friend who is now my roommate ^^

Still I decided, after going on an all night anime binge, that I would sit down and write a fic chapter of some sort and, since I really did want to start a Moribito Fic after finishing off the series and managed to control my insanity, I decided to write the next chappie of The Tailed Beasts Tamed.

Well, last chapter you all got a view of Yattsu, Saisho and Yonbanme. This chapter, however, is all about Daikyū, Byō and Sanbanme, the latter two I know I have had some rl fans practically clawing at my throat to hurry up development with. Believe it or else, Byō and Sanbanme are currently the people's favorite, so far as I have gotten word of. Apparently fans just can't get enough of them XD

Though I have had some wayward fans nagging me for the YattsuZabu lemon I have been planning for some time.

Oh! Good news, as well! I'm now in the double digits for this fic's chapter number! Bonsai!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Ten: Tails, Whiskers and Shells

A cold wind blew through the Snow Country as Itachi walked beside Daikyū. It hadn't been a very pleasant trip to the Snow Country but, for some reason or another, that was where Daikyū wanted to be and who was Itachi to argue with a goddess; His goddess especially? In point of fact, Itachi and Daikyū were closer now than they had ever been before leaving Konoha. They had been given plenty of opportunities in Konoha to bond and they had used them to their best effect but there was nothing like living solely off one another for two years to bring a couple closer together. When one of the partners forcefully slammed a limiter on her own powers, however, it made reliance fall to a whole new level. Daikyū had forcibly sealed her major power for the trip so that, while they were away, she was no more powerful than the average jounin. Granted this got by in most situations but she couldn't sprout tails and lift five hundred ton boulders anymore. Itachi and Daikyū had come to some very close calls in the past two years simply because she wished to get as close to human ways as possible for the sake of understanding her mate. It warmed Itachi's heart when he thought on it.

"We'll stop at this next ridge." Daikyū called over the roar of the chill wind. Itachi nodded and shielded his lover from a harsh blast of cold air. When they did, in fact, reach the ridge Itachi burned in a section of the cliff and lowered Daikyū into it, following soon after and clearing out the cave further. In the end they ran a warm fire deep in the cave, far from the chill wind that raged in the storm outside. "I'm frozen to the bone." Daikyū said, her teeth clattering together as she sat next to the fire.

"That's what happens to humans." Itachi said simply, pulling his near frozen clothing off and setting it near the fire to dry off. "I still don't know why you ever tried to become more human."

"It's to understand you better." Daikyū countered immediately as she stripped off the first four layers of torso clothing, leaving a thin cotton shirt left on her, soaked from sweat and melted ice. "How can I mate myself to a human being if I don't understand what they feel when they are in trouble, if I don't feel cold just as much as they do. I understand that I don't have to and I probably never will after this time but it's good to know how it would feel if I were one of you humans."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Itachi said with a smile as Daikyū started slipping off the second layer of leg covering, leaving a pair of heavy woolen pants still on her figure and a pair of cotton pants under that. He liked best the way the cotton shirt that she still wore clung to her body from the moisture. The white cotton showed off just enough to let Itachi's mind run wild. "You think this cave goes any deeper?" Itachi asked, looking down the slightly blocked off tunnel leading farther into the system.

"No doubt," The fox bijuu answered, running her fingers through her long red hair, "It probably goes for miles."

"I'd like to see that." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Why not tonight?" Daikyū asked innocently. "Not like we have anything better to do. And you could work on your latest Mangekyo form." In the past two years Itachi had mastered three more Mangekyo Sharingan abilities and the one Daikyū referenced was the fourth. Tengoku No Ko, The Children Of Heaven, was the latest ability Itachi had found within his amazing eyes. To create, from both eyes, multiple skeletal beings that carried spectral lanterns and dealt damage upon his enemies using the power of their own imagination. In truth it was also just as useful for killing people as it was for lighting up tunnels. Itachi nodded and gave a smile. A walk through a cave system would be fun.

After about an hour of warming up Daikyū and Itachi geared up for the walk through the caves. Honestly all it took was a bit of rope. Not even Daikyū in her unbound form would have wanted to go venturing through an unknown cave system without at least a bit of fallback. They smiled at each other and Itachi stared into the caves ahead after clearing out the initial rubble. "Tengoku No Ko..." Itachi muttered as his eyes swirled into a twisted pentacle. The cave lit up immediately, little black skeletal beings holding lanterns at the end of their shadowy arms that glowed multiple colors. They lit the way as Daikyū and Itachi wandered through the caves. As they continued, letting rope go behind them, they noted beautiful caverns and vast underground rivers. In little ponds were eyeless fish and glowing strands drifted down from the ceilings from cave dwelling silkworms.

The bad news, however, came soon enough. When the pair decided it was time to turn back they walked for a few minutes before finding their rope had broken. They were much farther than they thought and had no lead to get back. What was worse was that, when they did find ropes, it wasn't their rope. People had clearly been through this system before and they had gotten lost as well. Daikyū gave Itachi a worried look. Itachi knew as well as she did that her limitations couldn't be removed on a whim. Only once she set foot back inside the walls of Konoha would she regain the power she once possessed.

"Well, what now?" Daikyū asked in a mildly worried tone. Even the Kyuubi No Youko could succumb to starvation if left without food for too long.

Bad went to worse as the lights of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan went out. He knew he couldn't give up the chakra for it any longer. "Give up and hope for the best?" Itachi said with mild humor in his nervous voice.

"Not the time, Itachi..."

"Well you can't blame me for trying to find something positive..."

"Finding something positive would be getting us out of here!" Daikyū yelled out into the cave.

"Well your yelling isn't going to help!" Itachi yelled back, losing his calm a bit. They had never, in truth, had a fight. However, this was just the best setting to get one started "You decided this would be a good idea anyway!"

"Maybe I should have gone with someone like Chouji instead of with you!" Daikyū cried out into the darkness, knowing Itachi to be right beside her. "At least he would have been able to carry me out of this place easily instead of putter out our only source of light at the very last second."

"You mean you liked Chouji-kun better than you liked me?"

"I'm starting to think about trading with Byō, to be honest! At least he's not so skinny and pale!"

"I'm not very pale at all anymore!"

"But you are skinny! Maybe Sanbanme was right to not understand why I kept you around! Even if I were to need to eat you it'd only give me a few extra hours! Why did I even choose you as my mate?"

"You know what?" Itachi spoke up loudly, "If that's the way you feel then I'd be happy to free you of my skinny, useless presence!" With that Itachi turned to stomp off.

"And I'll take my bad choice making skills away so you can lead your own stupid way through the tunnels until you die!" Daikyū likewise turned a direction she guessed Itachi wouldn't go and started stomping off that direction.

One of the greatest problems, the pair found, with wandering angrily and blindly through largely unexplored cave systems was that you didn't know when you would fall down some sort of crevice. The fact that both of them did just this not minutes after stomping off in opposite directions confirmed highly that very point. Itachi's fall was quite stable. He fell and, at the bottom, slid to a halt, unable to get back up but largely unhurt save for a couple of scrapes that didn't bother him in the slightest. Daikyū's fall, however, couldn't have gone worse. The fall was ragged and came complete with jutting spikes the whole way down. Daikyū landed hard at the bottom right on her knee, feeling a bone in her lower leg snap at the impact. She screamed in agony. "Stupid human legs!" she screamed into the darkness around her. "Stupid mate! Stupid cave! Stupid hole in the ground!"

In truth Daikyū stopped her screaming very soon, realizing that it was better to tear her clothes apart and make a wrap for her leg than scream idly about her woes. Now that she was as normal as a jounin she wouldn't heal right away. She couldn't fix herself up until she got into light and to Itachi. It was his fault for getting lost in the scenery and forgetting how much rope was left and how far in they were. If he had been more attentive Daikyū wouldn't have been wandering around in the dark with a broken leg.

Meanwhile Itachi stumbled around in the dark with his own woes. He wasn't hurt but he knew very well that he had no idea how the hell to get out. In fact he knew that, without some sort of clues he wouldn't get out of the cave for a while. He wandered about, his hand on the wall the whole way. Theoretically speaking, he would eventually get out of here if he just stayed to one side, wouldn't he? Or was that mazes? Itachi couldn't particularly remember. If Daikyu was around he could at least be in some sort of company. But what did it really matter when she was going to treat him so badly. Thank goodness they hadn't really tied the knot yet. She could have Chouji if she wanted! Itachi would be able to settle just fine with Byō. At least Byō would have been laid back enough top not bite his head off if he got them lost. At least Byō would have had the night vision to wander around without being completely blind if Itachi had gotten to her first. Who needed Daikyū anyway?

As the hours went by Daikyu and Itachi started getting hungry. The two of them were still wandering, completely blind. Itachi had run into some bad situations, drifting over chasms and swimming through subterranean lakes. However, Daikyū, though having a peaceful stroll through the caves, was worse off with her leg the way it was. She had lost a good deal more blood than she would have liked and the pain was really getting to her. Why had some human attachment compelled her to "Walk a few years in human shoes?"

Eventually the two had finally reached their ends. Itachi hit a wall and let his hand fall, feeling a backpack of sorts. He reached over and felt a human skull. When Daikyū stopped she sat next to a climbers kit, a pick axe right next to her and a human skull beside that. Both of them chuckled. "Guess this is the end, huh?" Daikyū asked to nobody in particular.

Itachi heard the words of the bijuu and spoke back. "I suppose so." Of course neither one believed that they were actually sitting beside one another. In fact they both firmly believed that they were at opposite ends of the caves from each other. They believed this to be a hallucination drawn upon by hunger or blood loss by Itachi and Daikyū respectively. "I guess I at least get to hear your voice before we die."

"Oh ya." Daikyū said with a smile on her weary face. "I suppose it's true. I'll get to hear your voice. Good thing I know it so well."

"Sad that my last words to you were so horrible."

"I wish I could have parted on better terms as well. Maybe, in our next lives, we will meet again and be something better to each other."

"Bet you'd say that to any guy."

"Probably not to Chouji, to be honest."

"Byō's not my type either, to tell the truth. At least I can come to terms with that before I die alone."

"Oh ya." Daikyū chuckled as she felt sleep touching her eyes. "Still, I wish I could have slept in your arms once more before I went... Never expected to hit the bottom of a cave and die there. Battle would have been nicer.

"I never even got to kill Tobi..." Itachi spoke sadly, sleep touching his eyes as well.

"I'm sure somebody'll come along and take care of the bastard." Daikyū muttered, leaning sideward with a yawn.

"More than likely. I mean, couldn't put everything on me, could you?"

"I suppose I always just gave you too much responsibility. I always depended on you for taking care of all of the problems for me."

"And I always wanted to impress you so much more than I knew I could." Itachi said, his hand touching Daikyū's as he faded into a dream.

"I'm sure it'll be alright when we wake into different bodies."

"I love you Daikyū," Itachi said finally, "Even if you're just a figment of my imagination."

"I love you too Itachi." Daikyū responded. "Even if you are only a hallucination brought on by blood loss."

"Goodnight." The two of them spoke as they drifted off in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the fact that they were, in fact, touching each other.

Hours later light seeped into the cavern as a patch of snow dropped from the opposite cavern wall, waking both of the couple. The sun shined from outside and, as the two awoke, they noticed each other. "I-Itachi?" Daikyū asked in shock, still a little dizzy from the blood loss.

"Daikyū?" Itachi asked in similar shock. "So was I really talking to you last night?"

"I think you were! That means I was talking to you as well!"

"Is that the way out?" Itachi asked, standing up and going to the hole in the opposite cavern wall. "It is! Sunshine all around! Let's get out of here!"

Daikyū moved to stand but she couldn't. "M-My leg's broken."

"I'll carry you out." Itachi said proudly, stepping up and picking up Daikyū with some difficulty due to the lack of food. "I think you've gotten a bit heavier..." Itachi said with a smile.

"I think I'd rather have Chouji carry me out." Daikyū spoke with a smirk on her lips.

"Too far, honey, too far." Itachi laughed as he pulled Daikyū.

"Let's never fight again."

"Last night was our first and last."

"Deal!" The two of them agreed in unison.

Beyond the Snow Country, the Mountains Country, and any other known country was another pair, snow whipping around the area just as it had been the previous night with Itachi and Daikyū. However, here there was always snow, at least at this sort of time. Midwinter was in full swing in Hyōga Sanmyaku, the home of the Polar Clan, the Polar Bear Summons. For two years Chouji and Byō had been there, training with the bears and learning their ways. This was Chouji's third family branch now. The Akimichi were well covered and so were the other bijuu. All of them approved freely of Byō and Chouji marrying. However, Byō and Chouji had to get blessing from more than just those two parties. The third party was Chouji's other family, The Polar Clan of Hyōga Sanmyaku. They consisted of Polar bear summons that were hard headed, hot blooded, heavy handed and not too enamored of anyone of feline degree. To be honest, the polar clan hated cats, at least when it came to their rival clan, The White Tiger Clan, which had shared Hyōga Sanmyaku with them for thousands of years. Chouji had known the problems so he had made sure that, as soon as was possible, the two of them were in the Polar Clan Capital, making themselves worthwhile to the clan as a whole. Byō had found out rather quickly however, that this wasn't near as easy to do as a human as it was for a bear.

Chouji had already been well accepted into the clan as a member. He was even official, so far as Human clan members went. He had trained for years and learned all of the many holidays. Chouji had learned the customs and mastered the hunting rites. He was almost more Polar Bear, now that Byō saw him in this sort of environment, then he was human.

However, this was still anything but a welcoming environment. Even Chouji was treated as the bottom man on the totem pole, so far as adults went. They all still considered him a cub until he was, in fact, married. As mating went the Polar Clan was much more willing to give blessing to Chouji marrying one of their own than bringing a feline humanoid into the clan as well as raising himself into adulthood seemingly independent of their assistance. When Byō had asked just how Chouji would have been able to successfully mate into the clan with one of their own, however, she had found just how truly capable the Polar Clan had made themselves over the past thousand years in the art of wholly changing their being to a more humanoid shape. The average adult female Polar Clan member was able to fully change their physiology into human form right down to enough genetic structure to successfully breed with humans, though they didn't do it much. They believed most firmly that they were, in fact, produced by a savage man of sorts thousands of years ago who trapped the very spirit of winter into a human body and mated her, making the intelligent polar bears.

Whether Byō believed such a thing or not was largely moot. Her lover believed it almost as firmly as the Polar Clan did and Byō was well aware that, no matter how much Chouji wanted to marry her he wouldn't without Polar Clan blessing, which they had yet to so much as budge their opinion on. Mating to Byō was right out, paws down.

However, Byō had found a wonderful way to fix this! The Polar Clan loved items of marvel, anything that was shiny, sparkly and of some sort of metal. Byō had been scouting out places all over Hyōga Sanmyaku for things to take and give as tribute to the Polar Clan.

Still, the day came and Byō left for a week, coming back with sleds of goodies in return to offer to the Bear King himself. Only after a hard scolding and Chouji taking a supreme beating in Byō's place did Byō realize just how wrong she was for finding and returning treasures to the clan. While the Polar Clan was largely equal rights, so far as males and females went, they had a strong sense of chivalry, especially in the fact that men were the ones who brought treasures home, not women. That was a luxury women were encouraged to take great love in. In fact, many of the clan henceforth thought less of Byō for not demanding treasures of her supposed mate, rather than going and getting them herself.

As the night fell one evening Chouji walked into the room they had been given. Of course this "room" was well enough to be as large as their home back in the Fire Country. It had many rooms to it but it was just called a room nonetheless. He had bruises all over him as he came and slammed his body down on the furs that littered their bed. Byō stepped up to him and ran her hands across his back. "You okay ~Nya?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice. Long gone was the largely carefree Byō. Though she knew still how to be such a person she had no time to figure out when the next time she would be getting catnip was. Now she had to actively impress people to keep herself happy in the end.

"I'm fine..." Chouji said with a groan, unconsciously flexing his muscles as Byō ran her fingers across his back. This was something Chouji had also become after coming to the Capital. While Byō had already loved Chouji with a shirt off she hadn't guessed just how lovely his most recent passive Jutsu would have made him. While in the Capital all Chouji ever wore was a pair of fur pants, nothing more. However, after making a jutsu shortly after leaving Konoha that compacted his fat into a super dense layer around his torso Chouji had gone from "Fluffy" to "Built Like A Bear." He was, in point of fact, about five hundred pounds more than before they had left Konoha. However, this fat that he had gained was compacted to about a half an inch wide all about his torso, making a steel hard layer of fat reserves that kept him warm and made his body look like a masterpiece. Byō had always been in love with Chouji on a very personal level. She had found almost no love in his body right from the start, due to her uncaring nature. However, now his allure wasn't just in his sweetness and caring demeanor. He was not only perfect for Byō mentally and emotionally but a total hunk so far as the physical scales went. "Just a few bruises again, the norm."

Of course Chouji always came back a little battered but today was worse than usual. Byō curled up beside him and snuggled with him for a time. "I know I've asked it before ~Nya, but do we really have to get approval from the Polar Clan?" Byō asked earnestly. "They hate me, Chouji, and I know it. There's no way they'll choose me over one of their own. Maybe we should just give up ~Nya..."

Chouji's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright, grabbing Byō by the shoulders. "You never say that again, Byō!" Chouji said seriously. This surprised the cat bijuu, as she had indeed asked several times if they had to get approval. However, it appeared that wasn't what Chouji was talking about. "They do not hate you and they will eventually approve of you! I'll make sure of that even if I have to defeat Kuma-Oumono myself to gain control of the clan. Nothing anyone could say, not even you Byō, would ever make me give up on marrying you, on making our love official by all meanings of the word." Chouji pulled Byō close to him, embracing her tight. "You just need to be patient. Let me take care of it and learn what you can. I promise that it won't be long before Kuma-Oumono approves of our mating."

Byō, for the first time in a long time, cried that night. It wasn't that she thought it was hopeless, of course. She just didn't believe that Chouji was making the right choice in being so insistent. It wasn't as if they hadn't already talked about having kids without tying the knot. For that matter, according to Chouji, a human marriage meant nothing to the Polar Clan. It was their mating rites that mattered to them, making a human marriage perfectly acceptable to the Polar Clan without needing to get approval. It just all seemed so hopeless to the feline bijuu.

The next morning Chouji awoke before Byō, which was rare because the bijuu girl was always so wanting to help around the compound. Chouji moved her from atop his form, shook her lightly awake and smiled. "I had an idea."

Byō blinked her highly squinted eyes as she looked up at Chouji, raising an eyebrow. It was difficult to actually tell that Byō was blinking because her eyes were so squinted most times that she appeared to have them perpetually closed. However, Chouji now knew the difference between Byō closed eyes and when she had her eyes actually open. "Nya?" Byō made a noise of confusion.

"Start not caring anymore." Chouji said, Byō raising her eyebrow further. "Just stop giving a fuck! You shouldn't have to! You've been working yourself so hard, trying to get them to accept you that you've forgotten who you are!"

Byō made another noise of confusion. "I don't get it ~Nya..."

"How am I supposed to tell them what I like about you and expect them to understand when you don't actually exhibit the behaviors?" Chouji asked, pulling Byō to her feet. "I miss the Byō that I fell in love with! The Byō that climbed on me in public and used my hair as handholds to stand on my head. I missed the woman that walked around with her tails out and made a mess of the kitchen after breakfast and scratched up my wooden carvings because she thought she could make them better! Stop caring about approval and be yourself again!"

Byō shook her head in mild disbelief as Chouji gave the most insane smile she'd ever seen grace his face. "Y-You realize what you're telling me to do, right?" Chouji nodded frantically. "No turning back once you really agree to this."

"I... Don't... Care!" Chouji said, opening the door and pushing Byō outside as he stepped into the halls of the Polar Capital. "Go completely... Byō."

Byō blinked a bit for a moment and then a twisted grin blessed her face, the look Chouji had been wanting to see for almost two years already. She looked around, finding the halls bare. She walked to the nearest intersection, her tails popping out of her tail bone and the ears flashing upright on her head. She seemed to see something down the nearest turn and was off like a light, racing down the halls with complete abandon. Chouji let out the first genuine laugh in a year and turned the other way, walking to his daily duties.

The day went by rather slowly, which surprised Chouji. He would have expected Byō's troublemaking to have reached him sooner. That was unless she had been put in her place by the Polar Clan. Chouji hadn't thought of that. He raced toward the royal wing, Where Kuma-Oumono, the bear king, made his home. He slammed through a few doors, not at all noticing the chaos that blessed the halls he ran through. When he slammed into Kuma-Oumono's room to immediately apologize for his lover's antics he found a scene that silenced him immediately. There Byō was, walking around in a synchronized two beat gait, right arm and leg moving at the same time with left arm and leg doing the same when their turns came. Gigantic polar bears, some half decayed, were walking in beat with her around Kuma-Oumono's suite. Mirroring her movements and bashing down the furniture. She was, after all, the master of the undead. Kuma-Oumono was trying to get to Byō but none of the Polar Bear zombies would stay down long enough for him to get to her. Chouji found himself now rolling with laughter. He knew he would later pay for such things but he couldn't help it. For the first time in two years Byō was being herself again; that crazy, quirky, laid back, insane cat girl who didn't care what happened so long as it amused her more than anything else.

"I demand you stop this at once!" Kuma-Oumono cried into the great hall that was his suite.

"You asked for it ~Nya!" Byō called as she leaped toward the Bear King along with all of her undead walking partners before stopping her control and disappearing, appearing right beside Chouji and letting all of the zombie bears come crashing down on the monumental polar bear who was still alive.

"Cub!" Kuma-Oumono howled as he ripped his way out of the long dead polar bear carcasses, noticing Chouji finally. "What is the meaning of this disrespect and sacrilege?"

"That," Chouji said, standing up and rubbing the laughing tears from his eyes, "Is the wonderful woman I wish to be mated to. And if you don't approve of her then we'll just stay around until you do." Chouji said with a laugh. "I've gotta go help on the hunt. See you later, Kuma-Oumono-sama." With that Chouji was gone, leaving Byō to her devices.

The hunt was a long one that wasn't too pleasant. Chouji nearly got his arm chewed off by a giant seal but it was still successful and Chouji's arm was still attached. Upon arriving back in the capital Byō stood at the front gate, Kuma-Oumono beside her along with several other bears. The bear king held the least satisfied look Chouji had ever noted right upon his face and Byō's near closed eyes showed a smile, her mouth wide with a grin. Chouji dropped the gigantic seal beside Kuma-Oumono and looked up at the bear king. "I'll have you know that I still don't like this..." Kuma-Oumono rumbled, "But I have no choice. I'll give you my blessing only on certain conditions."

Chouji's face brightened and Byō ran up and impacted with him, embracing him tight. "We're gonna make a baby!"

Chouji had gone from smiling to frowning in that instant. Of course they had talked about it but never had they really put much serious thought into it. "Kuma-Oumono-sama?" Chouji balked. "Don't you think that's a bit fast?"

"Call me Outo-san now." Kuma-Oumono muttered as he turned about. "Your mating ceremony is in three weeks. After that I expect you two to have a cub to show for it as quickly as possible. Now get that arm cleaned up and get inside for the feasts. It's the Eve Of Glory and I want to announce all of this."

Chouji looked down at Byō as she draped herself off of him. The Eve Of Glory was one of the many holidays the Polar Clan celebrated. It was a minor one, about as important as Valentine's Day, but it was still important to the bears. They had near as many holidays as there were days of the year and some holidays shared the same day. However, The Eve Of Glory was a night of feasting and announcing new bonds. "So what else do I have to do aside from knock you up, Byō?" Chouji asked, knowing that Kuma-Oumono would want more than just a cub to see when it was born.

Byō looked up at Chouji with a puckered lower lip and a look of worry, however fake it may have been. "Love me, care for me, feed me and don't die ~Nya." Byō said simply before smiling. "And make sure that Outo-san doesn't kill you in the required training courses he's making you do to prove yourself good enough."

"You mean the master's courses?" Chouji cried out as his blue haired lover nodded. "I'm gonna fuckin die! Are you insane, Byō? Prodigies have been slain in the first lesson from that training! Couldn't you have worked something ou-"

"CUB!" Kuma-Oumono's voice rumbled from within the capital. "Get in here! I'm going to work you till you die!" Chouji went pale and numbly walked into the capital to face his doom. Byō just smiled as all of Chouji's companion hunters wept soundlessly behind her for their soon to be fallen comrade. One of them actually wailed in sorrow after Chouji was securely inside the capital and out of earshot.

Across the world there was a sound of fear. A man screamed as a young woman stalked him through a forest. The woman possessed long green hair and had pentagon markings on her back with three tail markings spreading out, weaving about the lines on her back. Her yellow and red eyes penetrated the island trees, seeing the short old man running. This was her food. As she advanced the man only slowed from exhaustion. The woman had been on her hunt for hours now and she was untiring while the old human man was most certainly beyond his prime. Finally she pinned him to the ground and loomed over him, her red and gold eyes piercing into his soul, paralyzing him so that she could better devour him. Just as her mouth was about to dig into his collar bone there was a voice from far away, bold and demanding. "Sanbanme-san! Get off of him! Now!" Sanbanme froze in mid-bite. "You heard me! Do as I say! Get off that man!"

Sanbanme looked back to see Hyuuga Neji standing at the root of a nearby tree, his white eyes pinning her to her spot and demanding obedience. Why didn't he let her eat her fill as often as she liked? So long as she didn't eat him she would have guessed it would be fine to feed off of humans. Stupid Hinatas had too much authority in her life, especially this one, one with a pentagonal turtle shell shard embedded into his chest. Not only could she not eat him but she felt compelled, always, to follow his orders. Neji pointed to the ground at his side and Sanbanme felt the tugging at her heart. She reluctantly stepped off the old man and walked to Neji's side.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Neji spoke, his eyes still on Sanbanme. "Please flee from here and warn everyone never to come here." The man looked at Neji and Sanbanme before nodding frantically and catching his second wind, enough energy to get out of dodge before the green haired assailant could get the chance to change her mind. Neji watched as he ran and Sanbanme itched to chase him. In fact she tried to get at him again but Neji reached out and grabbed her by the hair, tugging her back as she screamed in anger and turned on Neji, biting into his arm in her rage. There it was again, however, that horrible taste, that pain in her heart and her brain. She recoiled viciously, tearing her teeth from Neji's arm and rolling on the ground, trying to get the horrid taste of his flesh from her mouth. As Neji stepped up to her she bared her teeth and yelled at him unintelligibly but a hard slap came from Neji, striking her across the face. "Bad girl!" Neji cried, his arm bleeding violently. "Humans are not food, Sanbanme-san!"

Over the past two years this had been the norm. Neji had gone from a beautiful, practically untouched man living in the lap of luxury to a wild sort of man. He still looked the same, for the most part. However, his skin was a heavy tan now. In the center of his chest was a deep green pentagonal piece of turtle shell that had been embedded there to better bond with Sanbanme. It was, after all, part of Sanbanme's shell. His beautiful brown hair, that had once been expertly tended to every day, was something of a mess. There was some semblance of it's former beauty still there but it was largely a mess now. His body, mainly his arms and legs, were covered in healing cuts and bruises from when Sanbanme got a bit too irritated to hold back her vicious tendencies. It had been a difficult two years past and Neji had made very little progress. At first Sanbanme had behaved herself, for the most part. Then Tanget had parted ways with them and Neji could very easily tell that Sanbanme's temper was getting more out of control. She started becoming less placid and more at home denying any orders Neji gave her. Eventually she started running wild and Neji had to reinforce his demands with chakra suppression, pumping energy into the shell piece that was, at the time, an amulet that hung from his neck. Eventually it had just become too much. Neji had found out the only way to freely enforce his demands was to physically embed the shell piece into the center of his chest and so he did. He didn't have to use chakra anymore to command Sanbanme but it was still tiring.

The worst possible thing about this all was that, over the past two years Neji had fallen very much in love with Sanbanme but she simply didn't understand it all yet. She still wanted to devour humans and run free. She didn't understand that she couldn't do that now. Neji had been finding himself striking her more and more often lately, just to keep her in control. She had been attacking him more often, only to back down after she had dealt him harm, finding it once again to be not to her taste. Sanbanme, on the other hand, was angry with Neji. He was still not in the "People Category." He was still just in that fine line that "Hinatas" inhabited; the "not quite people but certainly not food" category. She understood she had to obey him and stay close but she still didn't understand why. To a degree she understood the words "love" and "caring" from him but she still didn't understand why she had to be given a mate who wasn't even a person. Why did he have to rule over her life like this and keep her from what she wanted?

"Because that is the position I was given, Sanbanme-san." Neji spoke up, hearing her thoughts through the shell piece. "And I intend to bring you back as a wonderful young woman who is responsible and acceptable for mixed company... And I expect you not to eat humans anymore. They're not food. Not anymore."

This notion was preposterous! Humans had always been for eating! There had never been any problem with it before! Sanbanme should have been able to eat until she was full! She reluctantly followed Neji to their "home;" a small hovel in the forest of the island they now lived on. It was largely uninhabited, only a few times a year did anyone come by to explore it and Sanbanme made sure to chase them off rather quickly. The only people who actually lived there were Neji and Sanbanme. They eked out a rather good living despite the fact that Neji knew next to nothing about construction or clothing repair. Sanbanme knew next to nothing about anything that mattered save for her own ability to survive by herself. It was not a very good setting for the two of them but they managed well enough.

When they entered Neji took a bit of old cloth and wrapped his wound with it. "You need to learn to become more placid, Sanbanme-san. I really do only want the best for you." Sanbanme made a sound of disgust and looked away from Neji, sitting at the edge of the "patio." She didn't need him! She would have been much better off with The Woman Of Many Beasts or even The Man Of Many Buzzing Sounds. Not some non-person who wasn't any good even for eating. "You just don't get it, do you Sanbanme-san?"

Of course she didn't get it! She couldn't understand why such a horrible person was placed, by her own sisters no less, as her prospective mate! He couldn't do anything, didn't want her to eat properly and, every so often, struck her for trying to get a good meal. As she stood she felt Neji's hands grab her by the shoulders and throw her to the ground. He stood tall above her now, his torn pants the only thing adorning his figure, as usual. His eyes were intense, fiercely magnified by the past two years of hardship. The veins extended from the sides of his eyes and his arm dripped slowly as he looked down at Sanbanme angrily. "Do you honestly think I like this, Sanbanme-san?" Neji yelled out. "Because I hate it! I didn't ask to be paired with you! I didn't ask to have to haul you around for the past two years! I didn't ask the Hokage to assign me to your side after finding out what you are!"

Neji slammed his knees down on the ground, straddling Sanbanme. "And I didn't ask to fall in love with you!" He cried as he held Sanbanme's arms down while she struggled. "Because I do love you, Sanbanme-san! I love you more than I love my own clan and that's a fact! I know I've never said it before but I do love you!" With that Neji pressed his lips hard against Sanbanme's and she stopped struggling. This was a different feeling than usual that made Sanbanme stop her thrashing. It was warmer, gentler than Neji's usual ministrations. He normally slapped her to get her attention when she was raging or wrestled her to the ground and held her in place until she calmed down. However, now he just had kissed her, a gentle but still somehow firm show of authority. It was torture. It was horrible... At the same time, however, it was heaven. To a creature who knew largely only hunger, fear and anger such as Sanbanme love was such a foreign thing. It made her heart ache as the shell piece in Neji's chest glowed dimly as the sun went down over the horizon. What was happening? This couldn't be real.

As Neji's hands let go of Sanbanme's arms she didn't struggle. His hands explored freely, tugging off the small bits of hide that covered her body and tugging off his own torn pants. She was giving in already, despite he fact that she fully knew his intentions. He was going to take her right there and then. Thinking a bare bit on this she tried to struggle again but, as she went to bite his neck she found herself stopping just short. It wasn't for any reason. She hadn't gotten the bad taste yet. She hadn't been struck or told not to bite Neji. She just, for some reason, didn't feel like it. As Neji's hands continued their exploration about Sanbanme's body she moaned quietly, accepting his touch for what it was. This was love. This was pure, unadulterated love coming from Neji into Sanbanme, something she hadn't ever felt before.

She let out a weak growl as Neji pressed his nude body against hers but she didn't try to get away. It disgusted her a bit that she was letting this being do what he wanted but, at the same time, she longed for him to do it. She longed for Neji to make her his own. Briefly Neji stopped and looked into Sanbanme's eyes. His own eyes were still hard and cold but, deep down, she knew there was love for her inside of him. Then they met, and in more ways than one. Neji made the meeting below as Sanbanme pushed up to meet his lips with hers. Their bodies crashed together and they rolled about on the ground like a pair of serpents struggling together in a mating ball. It didn't matter, any sense of decency either of them had possessed previously. All that mattered now was that they were together and that they were coupled. The feeling of being partnered with Neji was insane, like a sensation that swept over Sanbanme hard as the greatest wave in the ocean but gentle as the stillest waters of a simple pond. There was no fighting the feelings that overtook Sanbanme. Feelings she had never even known about: Passion, lust, love, longing, partnership. They were all there in full force. Sanbanme came to new realizations. Among the many new emotions she experienced came the very most foreign: shyness, sorrow, embarrassment. It made her feel strange, being this close to someone she knew that she had hated for the past two years. What had come over her?

She blushed at one point, Neji looking down at her with a ghost of a smile upon his lips. It made her feel so open, so vulnerable to be in such a position. She squeaked out with all of her strength for Neji to stop but she knew, deep down, that she didn't mean it. She wanted more. She wanted Neji to be even farther inside of her, deeper, closer. "I won't let you go, Sanbanme." Neji spoke out through a groan. Sanbanme looked up at him, his still cold eyes letting out tears now. "You are my lover now and I won't let you get out of line anymore. It would put the Hyuuga name down... And you're now part of the Hyuuga. I can't let you make a fool of yourself! From now on we are moving into... civilization. I'm going to... teach you how... to be a proper... woman!"

A feeling swept over Sanbanme like a wave of fire, an electric current of pleasure that flooded her senses. Deep inside she felt Neji's seep fill her, a feeling of completion her body seemed to remember despite the fact that Sanbanme knew she had never felt before. She gasped silently, fighting for air as the pleasure defeated her.

Hours went by with Sanbanme shaking from the experience. Of course it was all done. Neji had finished and Sanbanme was certainly not struggling. The two were spooning on the ground, Sanbanme curled up in front of Neji, holding his hands to her chest and cuddling with him. She had so many things running through her mind and, at the same time, there was nothing coherent. She was thinking so much about nothing at all. Neji held Sanbanme tight, trying to sense her thoughts and getting nothing but a jumble of gibberish. He knew she couldn't think properly at that time just as he wasn't going to try. They fell asleep together, uncovered and uncaring.

The next morning Neji was breaking down their former home. They were moving to humanity. They were leaving the wilderness. Neji had been firm about one thing in the passion of the previous day., He was indeed bringing Sanbanme into civilization and he was going to force her into a proper woman who would know to be civil, cordial, well behaved and to not eat people. They broke down everything, the whole area was nothing but shambles and broken pieces of wood when they left. They traveled for two days on the ocean on a dugout that Neji had made before reaching a little port city.

When they arrived Sanbanme was clearly itching to sink her teeth into a human but this time she held back the urge. She looked at Neji as they walked through town, barely covered by any clothing at all as Neji led her through the market. She was in a daze, trying only to behave herself. She knew what needed to be one now. She needed to behave according to human standards, even if they only existed as food in her mind.

Neji arranged for clothes for them. He arranged for everything. After a day in the town Neji had gotten them clothing, a home, food, a job for him as a bodyguard and errand runner as well as a trainer in the martial arts for a nearby noble man. As payment, aside from living in with the noble family Sanbanme was given classes; an assortment of lessons on propriety. As she was brought in for proper dressing Neji waited outside for her. Humans were touching her all over, putting things on her. She found her mouth watering. As the three young women attended to her, putting her hair up in a big bun and dressing her properly, teaching her how to correctly walk in some strange wooden shoes, she fidgeted eagerly. Finally, when all was done and Sanbanme was properly dressed she was led out to see Neji in a haori and hakama with the symbol of the noble family on his chest and the Hyuuga symbol on the other side of his chest. He stood in complete discipline, the mark on his forehead openly showing. Sanbanme, however, was in a wonderful blue kimono, her deep green hair brushed and put into a beautiful bun atop her head with the remaining hair in a pony tail that cascaded down her back

A young man, the lord of the estate, was right next to Neji. "She looks wonderful." Neji said aloud with a small smile upon his face. "Thank you very much for this opportunity, sir."

"No problem, Neji-san. Just fulfill your end of the bargain now and we'll be alright. A single year's lessons, room and board for your services and then you'll be free from my command with a beautiful proper young woman, mute as she may still be at the end of the year."

"Again, thank you very much, Sabure-sama. You have my word that my services will be no less than satisfactory and that my partner's behavior will be nothing less than absolutely proper as much as she can manage it. Isn't that right, Sanbanme?" Neji looked deep into Sanbanme's eyes from across the room and, slowly, she nodded her head.

It was then that Sanbanme saw Neji as an actual person, one deserving of his own name; The Man With Frightful Eyes. That was now Neji's name to Sanbanme. She now understood the power he held behind those eyes, even if not in a literal physical sense. His eyes commanded respect, even more than those of his kinsmen. Even if these humans were still only just that Neji was her master and lover now. She had to look good for him and be good to him. She understood now, more than ever before, that eating humans was not alright while he was around and, while he was around, she was happier than ever before, no matter how many humans she was allowed to eat without him. When it came between the joy that she felt with him or the satisfaction she felt eating humans, she preferred that joy to a semi-full stomach.

For the next year she would be with these humans and she would do what they said or she would face the disapproving glare of Neji: The Man With Frightful Eyes.

{HR}

There ya have it, people! Chapter Ten of The Tailed Beasts Tamed. Yes, Neji did, in fact, rape Sanbanme, essentially Xp

I've actually been planning that little lemon for a couple chapters. Sorry it wasn't very good but it got the message across. Yes, Sanbanme's in love! Isn't that sweet?

Anyway, Next chapter is a year forward from this one and all of the tailed beasts are going to meet up again, including Kakashi and Yonbanme! Be ready for the awesome return!


	11. The Grand Return!

The Tailed Beasts Tamed

A Bijuu Various Fanfic

Hey all, Tankou001 here with an all new chapter of The Tailed Beasts Tamed!

I just got back recently from an SCA event, An Tir West War! For those of you who don't know what SCA is, you know those civil war reenactment dudes? Well this is kinda like that but instead The Society For Creative Anachronism recreates the the environment of Medieval times, including many cultures and timelines! 400 BC to 100 AD Pagan Celt FTW! That's my persona. Anywho, I fought lots of people and got the ever loving crap beaten out of me. Heavy fighting in the SCA is a full contact sport with unpadded wooden sticks!

It was really fun but I'm glad I'm back home cause West War gave me ideas for this fic!

As we all should know, it has been three years since the Bijuu left Konohagakure No Sato! We've seen everything of their trips that we need to: the groundbreaking connecting of Sanbanme and Neji, the final blessing for Chouji and Byō. We've seen Saisho nearly give up hope of being close to Gaara for a member of his family's approval and we've seen Yattsu's first love. After seeing Daikyū and Itachi's first fight as well as a little piece of Yonbanme's love for Kakashi I think it's time all of them return to Konoha!

Enjoy!

{HR}

Chapter Eleven: The Grand Return!

Three years it had been since the family of Shippo had left, each bijuu with their respective mates in tow for one reason or another. Sarutobi Konohamaru had taken on the title of Hokage when Tsunade left the village for "An Extended Leave." Since then he had governed the village well. Like any Hokage there had been a few minor mistakes and losses in the three years he had ruled thus far, such as the tragic loss of Hatake Kakashi and his team but, for the most part, there was peace. As the young Hokage sat at his desk, tearing through paperwork, there was a knock at his door. "Enter." Konohamaru spoke up, going to the next piece of paperwork in his to-do stack.

A young woman stepped into the room with an Anbu mask adorning her face. "Hokage-sama," She started, "They're are returning. Already we have located the closest two pairs; Shippo Daikyū with Uchiha Itachi and Shippo Sanbanme with Hyuuga Neji."

Konohamaru let out a sigh as a smile crossed his face. "About time they got back. He muttered to himself as he stood. "Unroll the welcoming mat then. Prepare the festivities and whatnot. We've got a serious homecoming to show them."

"Yes Sir!" The Anbu woman said before poofing into smoke.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Daikyū and Itachi strolled, taking their time to get back to their home village. "I can't believe it's been three whole years since we left! We got a little lost out there." Daikyū said happily.

"It's easy," Itachi started, "Once you consider the fact that our travels literally depended on the drop of a stick a year in." This was, in fact, very true. After about a year and a half Daikyū hadn't known where to go and Itachi, not really caring, let Daikyū take a stick every day and let it fall to the ground, wandering in whatever direction it pointed upon landing. It was no small feat that they had gotten as travelled as they had."

"Well," A familiar voice called from nearby. "While you two were meandering around the world I was living rather luxuriously with my sweetheart and teaching her the ways of the world." The first pair turned to see Neji and Sanbanme stepping from the trees beside them. Daikyū practically leaped in joy but Itachi was more shocked at the changes that had happened in both parties. Neji was nothing of the man he had once been. He was tall dark and handsome in every meaning of the words. A deep, healthy tan covered his body and his hair was braided back loosely. The man'258s kimono he wore was simple but it bore a very high ranking crest, as Itachi could guess from his many years traveling. Sanbanme, however, shocked Itachi even more. She was positively ravishing. She was the picture of true femininity, a lovely lady if Itachi had ever seen one. She wore a kimono befitting a court maiden and walked with more grace than the finest breed of cat. Her long green hair was tightened up into a bun behind her head with short, tight braids cascading down over her shoulders with a bell at the end of each braid, bells that could sound but didn't as she walked. As she saw Itachi and Daikyū she gave a delicate bow and smiled. As she stood again Neji looked her up and down, tapped her rear with the back of his hand and gave her a look and she straightened up what little flaws were in her posture right away. "And I'd say it was, more or less, a success."

Daikyū breathed in deep with disbelief and looked Sanbanme up and down. "She's so different! How did you do it?"

"Don't sell a Hyuuga short, Daikyū-san." Neji said, the ghost of a smile upon his face. "Sanbanme, come with me. We're going back home and introducing you to Hiashi-sama now that you are proper."

After an hour of walking much was said. Many questions were asked to both parties from the other and answers were given. Finally they all reached the gate, the mighty gate of Konohagakure No Sato that Daikyū had been waiting to pass through for the past three years in order to recover her true strength. "Don't think you're going to beat the happy couple before we get our turn in the gate." A voice from nowhere spoke, more into the minds of the group than their ears. A blast of cold wind struck the group just as some nearby ninja were coming to greet the two couples. The chill wind surrounded an area, turning to white snow and exploding, showing Chouji and Byō standing in the middle of a now foot high ring of ice. They two, like Neji and Sanbanme, had changed very much. Chouji was... taller? At least by a half a foot. His body, once a bit "fluffy" was no sculpted into a masterpiece of masculinity, the epitome of a strong, large man who would dominate anything physically. Tribal markings covered his body, blood red all over. His eyes were clouded with white and his hair, though still the same for the most part, was a bit longer and the tips were stained white. He wore no clothes aside from rugged fur pants.

Byō, on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. Where Chouji had turned into a tundra crawling beast man Byō had become a little blue ice maiden. Her neck length blue hair was still just that, save for the tips being stained black. Her slit eyes were accentuated with black lining, a winged eye of black dye. From the second knuckle onward her fingers were black and her lips were stained black as well. Her skin, all of it that could be seen around the beautiful fur vestments she wore, was stained blue, just enough to be noticed. The furs she wore were amazing, practically glowing in the sunlight and practically floating on her form even in the small amount of wind that blessed the day. As the cool faded, however, Byō's form went back to normal, though her hair still kept the black tips. Chouji hardly changed at all, save for the cloudy eyes changing back to their normal brown. Chouji stood full height, Byō sitting on his shoulder grandly. Itachi strained his neck, just looking up at Chouji. "Long time no see, guys." He said with a smile as he stepped backward a step, crossing the threshold into Konoha.

"Indeed it has been." Konohamaru called as he was approaching the gate from some ways away, "I've been waiting for you guys to get the hell back here!"

The group turned to Konohamaru and Neji took a knee, Sanbanme bowing likewise. Itachi bowed his head and Daikyū the same. Chouji and Byō simply gave smiles. "It's good to be back." Itachi spoke up first as he and Daikyū stepped through the gate, a light wind buffeting everyone centered on Daikyū as her power returned. "Have the others returned yet?"

"Not yet." Konohamaru said. "You six are the first to come back. Intelligence suggests Yattsu-san and Zabuza-san should be returning within the hour, though. Sabaku No Gaara and Shippo Saisho have been scheduled to visit Konoha tomorrow for the festival."

"Festival?" Chouji asked.

"Tomorrow is not only the return of the new... Jinchuuriki, but the anniversary of my becoming Hokage. I know it's a bit selfish but I like to find any reason for celebration and most of the village council agreed on it without me even bringing it up, ya know?"

"We'll Be Late!" A voice called from afar. "I can feel her in the air, Zaba! Go faster!"

"Maybe if you'd get off my back, woman!" Another voice called out

"No Excuses! Faster!" Without much more delay the nearby trees flew from their places and boulders battered against the walls of Konoha as Momoishi Zabuza careened through the nearby foliage at full speed with the most enormous pack on his shoulders and Yattsu right on top of him. "If you want to match the strength of a bijuu you'll have to train fifty times harder! Now speed it up!"

Zabuza sped right through the gate and then, after getting through, proceeded to be crushed under the weight of his pack. This pack wasn't normal. It was a pack that should have belonged on an elephant or something bigger. Three casks, no doubt full of something alcoholic. Seventeen swords the length of a grown man's height, four gigantic spherical cloths wrapping what was no doubt simple sundries. Countless gift wrapped boxes and bags. For all everyone could see that wasn't even a quarter of the load that Zabuza bore; a load that would have been better placed in the capable storage capacity of seven wagons and pawned off to a few dozen horses to move it. All of this was being carted around on Zabuza's back with Yattsu on the very top, bullwhip in hand. "Good job, darling!" She said as she hopped off the top of the insane load. "Now get out of there and summon up some demon friends or something to take care of this mess. After that run... a hundred and thirty-two laps around the village. That's a good non-round number. Get going!"

With that Zabuza tried to crawl out from under the gear but Konohamaru's voice stopped him. "Umm... perhaps you could just relax for a while. Today is a festive day. Welcome back to Konoha."

Yattsu looked at the others and at Konohamaru. "Oh hello! Zaba! Where are your manners? Get up and greet them!" Yattsu looked back at Konohamaru. "Apologies for being late, Hokage-sama. How were your travels, everyone?"

Everyone exchanged glances and replied with, more or less, "The Usual." Before long Konohamaru had arranged for all of Yattsu's baggage to be brought to their home at the far end of Konoha, an endeavor that would take quite a while to come. Eventually the group was led to Konohamaru's office and let inside, sitting down at various places. Neji and Sanbanme stayed standing while Chouji sat on the floor for fear that his new weight would crush furniture. Byō sat on his shoulder, still leaving almost a foot of room to spare while Daikyū, Yattsu, Zabuza and Itachi sat on chairs. "It's good to see you all back. I have good news and bad news, to tell the truth. As you all know you weren't particularly tracked when it came down to your travels. We didn't bother paying attention to your whereabouts and thus we couldn't easily send you communications about the happenings of the village. One thing, a very sad thing, is that, shortly after you all left the village, Hatake Kakashi was killed in action by what we believe was another bijuu."

Everyone in the group gasped, save for Yattsu and Sanbanme, who didn't care and didn't understand respectively. Even Zabuza had come to make friends with Kakashi in the time that he had been in the village. Everyone knew Kakashi well in the group, for the most part. "He left a few days before your departure with three other elite jounin and the four of them never came back. We did, however, get some intelligence via instant information jutsu before that ninja was killed by the target. It was a ninja with long orange hair, wings and four long, feathery tails. When we searched the site we found three bodies, one burnt beyond all recognition, the other two dead by traps set for them." Konohamaru pulled out a folder and tossed it on the desk in from of him, pictures of the site of the battle coming out. "Kakashi's body wasn't ever found but we did find a circular scorch mark and a good deal of Kakashi's burnt gear. We got the feeling the explosion burnt him to ashes."

"I can't believe it." Itachi spoke up.

Yattsu, however, was still smiling. "All things die, everyone. That's the way it is. If he's dead then he went out, quite literally, in a blaze of glory."

Everyone looked at Yattsu and some sighed. "She is right and Hatake Kakashi's death was not without its own mourning when we got the news. He had done many wonderful things for our village. We owe him very much." Konohamaru spoke up.

"What's the good news?" Chouji asked somberly.

"Sabaku No Gaara and Shippo Saisho have been married." Konohamaru spoke up, trying to seem cheerful after the sad news. "It was a beautiful reception."

Chouji alone seemed to cheer up at this. "Byō and I were also mated last winter." He said with a slight smile. "I'm sure Saisho-san and Gaara-san didn't have quite the same reception." In truth nobody could have. The Polar Mating ceremonies were so very different from anything humans had.

"That's wonderful." A deep, feminine voice called from behind as the door opened. "So you did get blessing then?" Everyone turned and, there she was, the former Hokage, Tsunade. She wore something of a leather bikini, a tan striking on her body with luster unmatched. She had definitely been spending some time in the south. "Aloha Me Ohana! I'm back from my vacation and I brought gifts."

"Ts-Tsunade-sama!" Konohamaru spoke up, standing from his desk and stepping aside for Tsunade. "G-Greetings and welcome back!"

"Don't be so timid, Mr. Sixth!" Tsunade laughed out. "That's your chair now, so sit back down in it! I've just come back to make my presence known! The southern continent was a blast!"

Meanwhile, not too far from Konoha, Yonbanme and Kakashi flew. Kakashi was largely the same as he had been two years ago, still the muscular, tanned Kakashi that Yonbanme had brought to Guardian Island to learn to love. They still hadn't gone near as far as Kakashi suspected lovers would go in the long run but they were indeed very close nonetheless. The approached Konoha on the winds far above, Yonbanme making a sound of calm happiness as the wind ran across her face, holding Kakashi in her hands just below. "It's been three years since you last were here, hasn't it, Kakashi?"

"Yes." Kakashi said simply, looking down at the village he had been forced to leave. He had missed home very much since he left. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Well..." Yonbanme said, looking down at the village. "I'm not sure they're quite as happy as you are that you're back." Kakashi made a noise of inquisition before Yonbanme dodged out of the way as a bolt of lightning flew past them. "They're attacking!" Yonbanme cried as she banked from another bolt. "Why are they attacking us?"

"I don't know, I-" Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence. Another lightning bolt struck true and Yonbanme took the brunt, falling with Kakashi several hundred feet. Kakashi reached out and grabbed her, shielding her from the ground with his body. Twenty feet from the ground, however, Yonbanme came to and pushed Kakashi back on top of her, hitting the ground beneath him and exploding.

Kakashi was thrown from the conflagration, a little bruised and burned after the flames and somewhat still on fire but not too bad. He was tossed through the air by the explosion and into a nearby building, crawling out of the wreckage and seeing himself surrounded by Konoha ninja. His vision was somewhat blurry from the fire and his ears were ringing. He looked around and saw the flames where Yonbanme had exploded, sending nearby ninja flying away from them as Yonbanme was born again from the ashes. That was her greatest power, the ability to have control over life, most importantly her own. She crawled out of the flames and shook the embers from her body, looking at the Konoha ninja surrounding her. Kakashi could see it in her eyes, that carnal bloodlust that told her to kill. He'd seen it before, including the time he had first fought her.

As the Konoha ninja went to approach her Kakashi burst through their ranks. "No!" He cried. "Don't get close to her!" Kakashi rushed through the ninja, knocking them aside and running up to Yonbanme, throwing his arms around her and holding her tight against him. "Calm down, Yonbanme." He said. "Control your fire."

Yonbanme let out a deep growl but, slowly, she calmed herself, the nearby fires going out. Soon enough Anbu were grabbing at Kakashi and Yonbanme, taking them into custody. Soon enough Kakashi sat in a room, waiting. A man came into the room and looked at Kakashi. This was Morino Ibiki. Kakashi had seen and talked to him at length before this day. "What is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja Of Konohagakure No Sato, son of Konoha's White Fang." Kakashi said, looking at Ibiki.

"So you say." Ibiki said simply. "But Hatake Kakashi died three years ago. You can understand how I may not trust you."

"Absolutely..." Kakashi said. "Because, Ibiki-san, I did die."

"So you're back from a resurrection jutsu?" Ibiki asked

"Sort of, but not really." Kakashi said with a smile.

"We've already seen that you do, in fact, have a sharingan eye." Ibiki stated plainly. "How did you get it?"

"The first mission I had as a Jounin my teammate, Uchiha Obito, gave his left eye to me after my own left eye was damaged beyond repair. My other teammate, Rin, did the procedure." Kakashi answered.

"What is your favorite book series?" Ibiki asked

"The Sannin Jiraiya's Icha Icha series, of course."

"What's beneath your mask?"

"Another mask."

"Where have you been for the past three years?"

"A surprisingly short story." Kakashi said with a smile yet again. "For the past three years I have been around three thousand miles south of the Fire Country on a small island chain near the southern continent. The island is called Guardian Island and I have been living there with Shippo Yonbanme, the Jinchuuriki of the four tails that you now have in custody that I crashed into Konoha with."

"Is this Shippo Yonbanme the criminal you went to capture three years ago when you were killed in action, if you are indeed Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes she is."

"And you've been living peacefully with her for three years, knowing that she was a criminal that you should have taken in?"

"The circumstances were a bit off, I'll admit. It isn't something I'm, at liberty to tell you. If you want further information from me I implore you to contact the Hokage and let me meet with him."

"That's not how it works." Ibiki said simply as he began digging in a small bag at the edge of a table. "Are you sure you won't give me any more information?"

"Sure as Shooting." Kakashi said with a smile on his masked face. "However, I do assure you that I have good reason."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ignore that. I'll tell you what's going to happen, so you know what to expect." Ibiki said as he started placing various torture tools on the table, the chair that Itachi sat on pinning him to it by unseen bindings. "First off I'll be adding some light pain, just to get your tongue to loosen up." Ibiki explained, placing a couple of long needles. "Then I'll start pulling and pushing at things to see if your mouth wants to open a bit wider. We'll be starting to get to know each other by then." Ibiki said, a small smiling coming to his scarred face as he put down a pair of scissor-like pliers. "Then I'll do some delving and, by that time," Ibiki said as he pulled out what Kakashi didn't doubt would be one of the scariest things for any of Ibiki's prisoners, a simple steel spoon. "You and I will be great friends. So, let us begin." Ibiki said as he picked up a long needle and aimed it at Kakashi.

"You don't want to do that, Ibiki-san." Kakashi said as the needle in Ibiki's hand simply disappeared. As Ibiki blinked in confusion and went to pick up another tool he found that none of them were there. Kakashi had gotten rid of all of them with his Kamui, an ability he had mastered so very much that he didn't even need to look at an item to use it. "I am exactly who I say, now bring the Hokage to me."

Ibiki looked at Kakashi but the sharingan eye swirled around, catching Ibiki in the genjutsu. Without pause Ibiki wandered out numbly and, within minutes, Konohamaru was in the room. Kakashi smiled through his mask and nodded at Konohamaru. "Hokage-sama. Could you please let me go?"

"Are you really Hatake Kakashi?" Konohamaru asked, looking at Kakashi seriously.

"The very same." Kakashi said with a smile. "And the woman you have in custody is the criminal I was sent to capture three years ago, the four tailed Bijuu."

"So it was her?" Konohamaru asked, more to himself than Kakashi as he waved a hand, freeing Kakashi.

"Yep." Kakashi said. "So I don't get a proper welcome?"

"Of course." Konohamaru snapped back nervously. "I'm so sorry for the treatment.

Within a half an hour Kakashi and Yonbanme met up again, Yonbanme embracing Kakashi soon as she saw him. Though not too sexual, Yonbanme's relationship with Kakashi had gotten quite romantic in the past three years. Not too long after that Kakashi met up with some old friends; Chouji, Itachi Zabuza and Neji along with the four bijuu that were their mates. If anything it was more of a crying thing with the women and a laughter sort of thing with the men. Daikyū and Byō wept with relief while Chouji and Zabuza laughed it off. Itachi even had a bit of smiling and Neji chuckled for just a bit. Sanbanme sniffed at Kakashi a bit, as was her customary way of getting to know someone. Yattsu retained the opinion that Kakashi had been alive all along, however, and just smiled the whole time.

"It's great to see you're alive." Chouji said as he pat Kakashi on the back. "And now you're one of us, a certified Mate of one of the girls."

"I'm not sure Yonbanme wants it called mate... exactly." Kakashi said with an embarrassed smile. "Husband seems good enough for her."

"Well, regardless," Zabuza said somberly, "Welcome to hell."

That night, for the first time in a long time, everyone went to sleep in their own beds. Everyone shared a night once again in the village they would again come to call home and everyone dreamed together as they had missed so very for the past three years.

The next day Chouji and Byō awoke, Chouji lying in something of a tangle in the center of the bed and Byō's dainty figure draped across his chest in a nude display of just how little of a skeletal system she had, her limbs gracefully and yet disturbingly contorted in the least comfortable looking position possible. As Chouji stirred he pushed Byō from his form to rouse her and she stretched in a feline manner as he went to get dressed. Immediately he reached for a pair of fur pants but he then realized that he wasn't in Hyōga Sanmyaku any longer. Instead he grabbed up his standard ninja attire and donned it, armor and all. Byō wasted no time in donning a comfortable outfit she had gotten some time ago from one of Chouji's sisters. Chouji looked at the armor that hung on his form and sighed. He had grown out of it some time ago, he knew. Instead he took the gear off and donned a simple shirt. His pants were a bit too loose and reached only half way down his calves. The growing that his training had made him do was now taking its toll on Chouji's clothing, as Chouji should have foreseen. That was what one got when they went through a training regiment specifically designed to make adult humans grow in height. He hadn't seen his growth come on quite as much as it did.

Before long the situation of his loose pants had been handled with a belt and the length issue didn't last long, as Byō found a pair of scissors and lopped off the lower half of Chouji's pants, making rather attractive shorts. Soon enough the two of them wandered off to Konoha proper. As they entered Konoha's gates the silence was broken by a voice from behind Chouji. He turned and noted several people behind him, a couple dozen, in fact. All of them were, clearly, Suna ninja. Head in the crowd were none other than Sabaku No Gaara and Saisho. Chouji waved with a smile as they approached and the group stopped in front of them, Gaara bowing his head slightly. "It's been three years, Chouji-san. I haven't yet thanked you for what you have done."

"I should be the one thanking and congratulating you. Congratulations on being mat... married," Chouji would have to get used to calling it marriage when in the presence of humanity instead of mating, which was what the Polar Clan called it. "But you should get into Konoha now. We can save the talking for later and wait until after I have a proper set of clothing. I've grown out of the last set."

"You're right and thank you. It's because of your preparation that Saisho and I are married as we are. We'll be speaking later." Gaara finished up as he began to walk away. Just a bit after that Chouji and Byō continued into Konoha, first to the Akimichi compound. Chouji needed new armor and he was ordering it. Unfortunately none of the Akimichi could make a set quite large enough for Chouji, nor could they make it well enough to meet his standards. However, the whole family was delighted to see Chouji's return, especially his father, Chouza, who was awestruck by Chouji's change of appearance; The hair, the tattoos, the height, everything. It was too bad that nothing could be done about the armor, though it wasn't going to bring everyone down.

Meanwhile, in the far end of Konoha, Neji awoke in the Hyuuga Compound. Sanbanme was already awake, one her knees prostrating as he woke from his slumber. It had surprised Neji, at first, how perceptive to her training Sanbanme had become after that night a year past. However, it was no less than perfect for a Hyuuga like Neji that Sanbanme had progressed so quickly. She had practically become the perfect example of a willing woman overnight in the Water Country and it hadn't taken long for the technique that all proper women shared to be hewn into her mind. It did make a bit of sense, though. After all, what had Sanbanme ever had in her mind to take up the space of said lessons. Neji had known that, before him, Sanbanme hadn't bothered to process information save for what was food and what was not. Her mind had been a dry sponge waiting to soak up the knowledge once she had found interest in it.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his temples momentarily, Sanbanme's face still parallel to the floor as she waited for him to rise, already fully dressed as Neji was not. Soon enough Neji rose from his bed and thus so did Sanbanme. She helped him get dressed and braided his hair for him and, before long, the two left their room to meet with Hyuuga Hiashi himself. They hadn't gotten to meet Hiashi the day before. Hiashi had been busy and Neji had insisted that he not be bothered for such a trivial matter as to meet Sanbanme when the next day was free. As they walked through the halls of the compound they were followed by two Hyuuga guards who were, no doubt, simple chuunin. It was just a customary sort of thing that Neji was being walked around now that he was back from a three year absence with Sanbanme, "the three tails jinchuuriki," at his beck and call. Soon enough they came to Hiashi's office and Neji walked in with Sanbanme. Soon as the door was closed Neji stopped and bowed to Hiashi, Sanbanme doing the same.

Sanbanme had decided that she would be on her best behavior this day. The Man With Frightful Eyes had told her about this day; that she was to meet his uncle and the leader of all Hinatas... Hyuugas. She would put all of her training to use in trying to impress this man with her propriety. As she raised her head from the bow she noted Hiashi's eyes. They were almost as frightful as Neji's but they were older and more practiced. This man would probably be just as harsh as Neji, she could see it in him, smell the hostility that he breathed. Still he didn't yell or frown as he stood, though he didn't smile. Instead, when he stood, he spoke up to Neji. "Is this Shippo Sanbanme?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji said, staring straight at Hiashi.

"She is still mute, is she not?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi gave a small sigh and looked at Sanbanme up and down. "I suppose I couldn't ask for anything better. She looks lovely, Neji-san. You've made her into a fine young woman, despite what I have heard of her before. Was there any truth to her supposed recklessness and bad manners?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji answered. "I was sure to get her the very best teachings after I left Konohagakure No Sato. Rest assured, she will always be on her best behavior from now on; no slip-ups."

"Well I am sure you will look after that situation on your own..." Hiashi paused for a moment. "I am proud of you, Neji-san. Your father would have been proud that you have made so much for yourself." Hiashi glanced the crest on Neji's Haori and raised an eyebrow. "But what crest are you wearing on your clothing that would not be of Hyuuga?"

"Sabure House was the clan that trained Sanbanme, Hiashi-sama." Neji stated, "I worked under them for a year while they trained her, teaching the young lord the ways of martial arts and running errands for them in order to make myself useful and pay them back for educating Sanbanme in the proper manner. They are now friends of Hyuuga and I have no doubt that, some day in the future, they will visit us."

"So you've made a friend for Hyuuga as well?" Hiashi asked with a ghost of a smile upon his face. " The occupation of courier and teacher isn't luxurious but it is noble...I'm impressed, I must say. Congratulations on your assignments. Tell me, Neji. When would you like to be wed to Sanbanme-san? Or," Hiashi looked at Sanbanme with questioning eyes, "I'm not quite aware if she would have a say in this matter."

Neji looked to Sanbanme. Of course they had "talked" about it. Neji had been eager to make things official in the first place and Sanbanme had often wondered what humans did to deepen the outwardly known bond between them in the case of things like love. She was almost eager herself. "As soon as possible, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi looked at Neji for a moment and then to Sanbanme, as though sizing the two of them completely. Neji knew this stare. Hiashi was pinning him down as usual, the cold stare that the Hyuuga lord used when under deep thought about an important subject. It was the scale that the Hyuuga head used when he needed to properly judge a situation. Only years of being Hiashi's personal attendant had allowed Neji to notice this kind of quirk in Hiashi's personality.

However, to Sanbanme, this stare was one of the few things she had ever seen that had caused her fear. Hiashi's cold stare was, nonetheless, still very serious and intimidating. He wasn't judging the couple with compassion and that was definite. Even the least intelligent of the bijuu could tell that Hiashi was a very cynical man. He was judging what would happen if the worst were to happen. As he stared she could feel the aura of it all, the power that loomed around them all. The Man With Frightful Eyes had a formidable aura, one he didn't show often as he could. He was reserved. This one was no different but... the power... He was old but he was looking straight through them. Sanbanme had been beaten before. When she had been put into the statue a man with golden hair and one with blue skin took her down. She could handle this man herself now... but he could now have taken them, the blond and shark man... It frightened her.

Slowly, ever just, Sanbanme inched closer to Neji. Her hand behind Neji reached out and closed slowly, gently, around his fingers. As she kept her eyes on Hiashi she waited. It was for two things that she waited; one was for Hiashi's judgement, which she understood was very important. The other hope was that The Man With Frightful Eyes would let his own fingers tighten around her own. Hiashi stood in front of his desk and looked on, his eyes now unmoving from the space right between the two, though even Sanbanme who knew largely nothing of what The Frightful Eyes that Hyuuga's wore meant knew that he was viewing both of them.

After just half a minute Neji's fingers finally tightened ever so slowly around Sanbanme's hand, a firm yet gentle snugness surrounded Sanbanme's hand and, for some reason, her hunger faded completely. Something that had been ever-present in her life, Sanbanme was somewhat surprised at the fading of her hunger. Had the tightness of Neji's fingers around her hand really truly chased off the ravenous feelings that wracked Sanbanme's body every minute of every day of her life?

Hiashi stepped away from the front of his desk, and toward the file cabinet next to it "If you two are sure of the proposal I will arrange the marriage at the soonest possible opportunity."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Neji said, giving another tight squeeze to Sanbanme's hand.

Hiashi opened a drawer on the cabinet and drew out a file as well as a book he withdrew from a drawer in his desk. He sat down and gestured for Neji and Sanbanme to sit on the pair of chairs in front of the desk. As they sat he opened the book and the page was titled "Hyuuga Generation #84." There it showed Neji and next to his name was an empty spot and a ladder for a list of kin. "I, Hyuuga Hiashi, sign the name Shippo Sanbanme into the Hyuuga Branch Family Registry. I assume Shippo Sanbanme is changing her name to Hyuuga?" Sanbanme nodded to this question. Hiashi wrote her name in the registry as Hyuuga Sanbanme, her maiden name in parenthesis .

"I am glad to say that We will have time for your wedding this Summer." He said, pulling out a small, black booklet and seeming to cross something off before signing something in. Neji felt a swelling of pride within himself. He had always wanted this. Now, this marriage, the joining of him to Sanbanme... well he had never expected or asked for it... But he would take it however, whenever. She meant everything to him.

"I would be honored, Hiashi-Sama." Neji bowed his head and, fittingly, Sanbanme bowed to the floor where she sat. He was so happy. He had never thought, three yeas ago when he took her back to the Water Country, that it would have been as easy as it had been to tame her. He asserted his dominance once and she was at his beck and call. She had imprinted herself on him and he couldn't have asked for a better attachment. Of course the fact that he held in his chest a piece of her very being must have helped at some point. He had neglected to tell anyone who didn't obviously know. Hiashi wouldn't have been able to see it quite directly, as Neji had tried many times and failed all of them, but he would notice the surge of power, if he used his byakugan, in the center of Neji's chest. Sanbanme's shell piece linked the two of them. They didn't have to speak to talk. They just thought into each other.

Truly they were made to be. Hiashi cleared his throat, bringing their attention. "On another note, however," He started, "I would like to meet the Shippo family at some point. I would like to formally be introduced to them on their terms. Would there be a suitable meeting place? I understand the Ichibi's Jinchuuriki is in with the Kazekage this festival;. We should meet and make this wedding known.

They went green, bowing their heads respectfully. Saisho, admittedly wasn't too horrible to be around but she was eccentric in a new fashion of the word. Daikyū was reserved and reasonable but she played a social game with anyone who would unknowingly step into it with her. Byō was socially unacceptable, and even if her mate meant well he was a beast of a man, not fit for social functions despite a respectable place in society. The two didn't want to think of Yattsu and Zabuza hosting. To Neji's knowledge nobody even knew where they stayed.

Still Neji didn't have the heart to tell him and Sanbanme knew better than to do anything when the important people were talking. Not like speech was her thing anyway...

"Akimichi Chouji-san hosts parties and functions of the Shippo family in his home outside Konoha walls. He has built Byō and himself a good home for them to raise a family in away from his clan compound." Neji spoke up after a moment.

Hiashi gave a nod. "A home alone, how quaint." Neji couldn't tell if it was simple acknowledgement or cynicism in the Hyuuga lord's voice but he nodded again. "Yes, it shall do. Please deliberate with your relatives in this matter as to when would be an acceptable time."

Neji left quickly. Sanbanme could feel the worry through him. Her heart sank a bit. Chouji was nice and his home grand but his sense of propriety seemed a little off, not that Sanbanme was anyone to judge. That would have been most unladylike of her . Still, she generally had a good feeling about this sport of thing. Still, what else could they do? Short notice none of them could provide like Chouji.

Outside the city Chouji sneezed several times. Byō loomed up behind him with a sigh of sadness. "Awww... You sneezed in the batter..."

Chouji looked down into the cake batter and sighed. "Guess I'll just have to make it on the side for myself..." He said with a smile

Byō gave a smile. "I don't care about your germs." She let out a giggle.

Meanwhile, Where Yattsu Stays

The modest apartment they shared wasn't too fancy but it did the job. Yattsu did yoga and Zabuza read the paper. Nothing happened in this town. He knew he was constantly being watched and if he wanted to be anywhere other than at home he had to have Yattsu be with him more or less always. Konohamaru hadn't said but Zabuza could feel eyes on them at all times. He guessed Itachi and Daikyū were the same. He knew, however, that Neji, Chouji and Kakashi would be just fine, no watch at all. It was a cruel world they lived in when a dead man couldn't get the peace to fuck his own wife without government voyeurs lookin in on him. Sad world indeed.

Still it wasn't all bad. There came times when he would just summon demons left and right; have a big underworld party in his home and, so long as he followed noise ordinance, didn't hurt anyone, kept the rampant orgies to a minimum, and they never really happened, nobody could do anything. Yattsu always was fond of the demonic meetings, alcohol a plus. And everyone in the hells knew of Yattsu and her handiwork. She had made Zabuza's reputation down below that much more openly spoken. He'd left it all behind but it wasn't all bad. He rolled with Yattsu, the harbinger of all death's causes. Couldn't get much better than that.

"I find it concerning that they really have the time to put us on twenty-four with all the other things they could be doing for a better village at large..." Zabuza said blandly

"Yes well they ARE humans." Yattsu said. They never worried about the secret getting out at home. Where Itachi and Chouji even admitted to making references at the false humanity the sisters carried in case of being watched, in both private and public and Neji didn't need to talk with Sanbanme so it made that easy, Yattsu and Zabuza referred to each other as just what they were; The Eight Tails Bijuu and Ex-Criminal come back from the dead, demons at his heels. "They get scared easily."

And they hadn't gotten any fingers pointed. No "Oh my god, the real bijuu!" from an watching Anbu. They guessed these ones either were already clued in, Zeroed and didn't matter anyway or a goodly combination of both. "So what am I supposed to do abut the chilling sensation creeping up my spine when I use the toilet?" Zabuza asked irritated.

"Stop caring. Their job is to be invisible and you should treat them so. We're not doing anything wrong.." She told him.

"It's just hard to keep my mind off the fact that they are there... More security here than Kirigakure No Sato in it's hayday..." He said, trying to focus on the paper.

But Yattsu's hand came up and pulled it away from him, her body sliding up his. She was so good at that sort of movement; sliding, snaking, slithering. Had to be the whole cold blooded limbless reptile deal. Being a snake and all... It got him every time. "Then let's give them a show. How long's it been, Zaba?"

He sighed, "I don't know... A year or somethin..."

"That's far too long." She said. She wasn't talking about sex, of course...They had that plenty. However, most of it was out of Yattsu's sick necessity, not out of affection. Zabuza didn't mind it or anything but she was a freak in the sack and he tired of the meaningless sessions that lasted days before she was satisfied.

But Yattsu's greatest weakness was Zabuza's greatest secret, something they wouldn't dignify as important in their lifestyle but very valuable in working with the Snake Mistress. "Jeez, just because I don't say it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"I know but I just want to hear it. I like to hear sweet things from your lips. Turn your attention to me." She kissed his neck softly, her fingers slinking up to his face wrap, pulling it down.

He smiled with a sigh. When would he get free? He started wondering if he ever wanted to be... Still, he didn't lie when he said it. "I love you Yattsu."

She made of sound of happiness, a hum of satisfaction, plastering herself against him. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was telling her these things genuinely or if she was turning his to her dance, as was the way of serpents. But Zabuza could never tell the difference so it hardly mattered. She kissed him slowly; her lips meeting his, her body pushing itself upon him, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. There was a supple romance to the way they had sex but when they made love, truly what Yattsu strove for every time, much to her displeasure, there was a spark that the normal day long sessions couldn't compare with. Yattsu held a very strong cold exterior but there was warmth in her yet when she let you see it.

Zabuza found his ability to give her "love," those three silly words she wanted so hard to hear honestly, was his only advantage against her. She needed to feel that love. She was such an old creature, laced into the framework of death so finely she couldn't know love normally. Truly only someone depraved like Zabuza would fall for her but deep in her problems, the things that Zabuza dreaded about her, many small soft spots existed, the slow acceptance of humanity into her near infinite chakra based being. There were hopes; pockets of fear and yearning. That little girlish dream to be a bride and have a family. The will to grow a strong son and daughter with the one she loved and grow old together with him.

These might have been country levelling superpowers to Zabuza. Yattsu didn't give that knowledge to anyone. These tidbits of affection were the key to controlling a beast of destruction. She pinned him to the bed and slid his clothing from his body. Zabuza had rolled in the hay with a few crazy women before but Yattsu was like a predator that already had you. She wanted to look you in the eyes before she tasted of your flesh, though.

And then it came; the black cloak. All bijuu had a respective mantle of energy, all different colored, representing different elements. The Kyuubi's red chakra cloak signified the fire seal. Sanbanme's green chakra the sea foam of life and so on. Yattsu's black chakra was death, an energetic manifestation of the force that took life. Zabuza had already been so keenly adapted to it that it hardly affected him but any normal person would be cold, tired... scared. Like a snake Yattsu's coils, the eight lengthy serpent tails of black coiled around him. Funny her never cared to look what her legs looked like but they never got involved when they had sex. The pressure could hurt at times but he knew she liked that sort of thing. Zabuza knew better than to think he had a say anymore. "You don't say it enough..." She whispered into his ear, stripping her own clothing off. The snake tails from her rear had stripped from her flesh, actually taking form inside the blackness. She wrapped hr arms around him and he felt his member dip into her velvet depths.

She let out a gasp, dulcet and sweet. He let his hands explore. Her lips let out shy calls and tantalizing squeaks. Yattsu didn't show her arousal easy. Why else would it normally take days for her to be satisfied. And yet those three words made the whole night electric. They charged the air with arousal, passion. Yattsu licked up his chest as he pinched at her nipples, black diamonds on her pale breasts. The best thing though, she wasn't such a bombshell Zabuza didn't question why he was with her. Yattsu was a madwoman. But she wasn't a looker. That's not what kept him with her. It was destiny.

Her modest breasts lay in his hand, one hand and a half each exactly; nothing to be amazed at but not loosing out. Her straight black hair fell upon her in a drab fashion and her skin wasn't the rich alabaster that Byō's was in midwinter nor the healthy tan of Daikyū in early summer but the ghostly pale of a crypt night, a true ghostly complexion. It would have turned off most men but the entire package, all that Yattsu was, was simply too much to deny that she belonged this way. It was her at her most attractive that she was generally unattractive. Zabuza appreciated the ghostly Snake Mistress

She let out a squeak as he found some new favorite spot, a long sigh of sexual relief as he moved into the caress, taking advantage of this new discovery. Her body ground against his, her lips covering his own. Their tongues duelled for supremacy but she pulled away early to speak. "Zaba. Say it again, please."

Zabuza grinned. This was the most rewarding power he could fathom. How much power did she have? How much energy was she made of? And with three easy words, ones he couldn't even lie to her about, "I love you." She was his.

Her forced himself deep into her, pushing a call from her lips. "I love you Zabuza." She said, pushing herself around him, shoving him deeper into her.

He was getting tired of the bottom. He grabbed her by the hip and turned her over. She let out a surprised squeal but he grinned and she let out a giggle as their hips ground together. He showered kisses on her face and she squeaked with delight, coveting the intimacy. He came close and she pushed her chest out. He was more than happy to take tit in teeth and give her a nibble.

They rolled with each other an hour or more. A knock at the door. Zabuza ignored it; the sweaty, hot pile of mess and blankets that they were. "Z-Zaba." Yattsu gasped out as they finally settled back into missionary. "I I thin someone's at the d-door."

She bit her lip as he pushed harder. "Yattsu, I love you." He spoke. This was a party trick by now. The effect only had so much impact for so long. Those moments of genuine passion came few and far between.

She squealed all the same, however, "Oh, b-but w-we need to answer, ahh!" The door sounded louder. Zabuza still wasn't quite done. "P-Please don't stop, Zaba!" She begged now, having completely changed her mind.

Zabuza's breath touched on her neck. It drove her wild. He was nearing his end, she could feel it. It amazed her how moments of intimacy could drive a bijuu to the need for rest, though. This time had been especially passionate. The doorbell rang this time. She couldn't be bothered. Zabuza was so deep inside of her she didn't want it to end. Her voice went high, a squeak as her body shuddered under him. She felt him release inside of her, She relaxed. Zabuza raised his head as Neji's voice sounded. "Zabuza-san, Yattsu-san. It's me, Neji."

"Kami curs them..." Zabuza muttered, standing up and putting some pants on. Yattsu giggled. "First the law now the in-law..."

Neji told them about he and Sanbanme getting married. He gave the standard congratulations and all that good stuff. It was a pretty normal display. They would attend whenever but first Hiashi wanted to meet the family. He supposed that would happen sometime soon. He and Yattsu gave a date in that would work for them, though they didn't really care. They were, after all, the most free of the Shippo family.

They did look forward to it.


End file.
